Naruto: A meeting with the Gods
by Nathaniel D. McDrain
Summary: Naruto and Anko are in for a surprise when they arrive in Hell after being killed by an angry mob,their saviour being the result of a Mental experiment.How will Naruto react to all of this? Summary sucks.
1. Prologue

**Welcome, fellow enthusiasts of fanfiction! This is a remake of "The Demonic Trio" which I wrote a while back. I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**NOTE: This is NOT a Naruto/God of War x-over. The setting is currently in Norway, but Konohagakure will be included later on. Also, Naruto will be a bit more powerful than average, though I will include his training, so it won't be difficult to see how he got so powerful. **

**Pairings: Naru/Tema/Ino, Anko/OC**

Naruto: A meeting with the Gods

Chapter 1: The Experiment

Norway

A peaceful country, especially after the departure and massacre of about 250.000 immigrants due to an international riot in the middle of the capitol's town square between all the minor gangs. The government had enough, and the policeforce got their orders: Shoot to kill.

But I'm getting carried away.

While all of this was happening in the streets, a few stories below, an experiment was conducted. The man in charge was Dr. Howard Colfier. With him was his only assistant, Fred.

"FRED!Go get the next subject, please!"Colfier shouted. "But, is only one left" Fred said nervously. "Which one?" asked the professor "Number 13, master" answered the slightly brain damaged helper. Colfier snorted. "Great. Oh well, maybe 13 will be my lucky number." He said sarcastically. "Bring him in Fred" he continued. "If we fail, I'll just buy the patients from a madhouse next time" he muttered to himself. "The patient is fastened Master" Fred yelled. Howard sighed once before he answered: "Alrighty then, let's do this". He pushed a few buttons, thereby activating the machine the patient was fastened to. Said patient immediately started screaming out of pure pain as the "Mind-extracting Machine got to work.

After a few minutes, the machine started to glow, the screams of the patient never fading.

Colfier was shocked to say the least. 'What? It's glowing? It's not supposed to do that unless…Oh SHIT!' "FRED! GET DOWN" Colfier screamed out as he realized that Fred was in big trouble when the glowing stopped. 'If he survives that' Howard thought darkly to himself. After what seemed to be several hours, the machine found out it was done and suddenly exploded. When Colfier opened his eyes, he saw nothing but dust. Reacting quickly, he turns on the fan, and after a few minutes, Colfier gasps.

There, in the middle of the room where the machine used to be, stands a man.

His appearance was almost intimidating;

He stood at roughly 6"4 with a quite muscular build.

His eyes were grey with big, round pupils, almost like a wolf. He sported three silver rings in each ear and his lip had two rings.

As soon as the dust had settled, Colfier noted that the man was stark naked. Turning around, he thought: 'Holy shit! Better keep him away from Aphrodite when the time comes, the guy is hung like a horse, literally!'

As soon as the dust and the sparking of lamps settled, the man spoke. "Who are you? Where am I?" he asked. Howard saw it his key to answer. "My name is Howard Colfier. You are currently in my science lab where you were extracted from the schizophrenic mind of a young man. And what is your name? " The man nodded, understanding. "I take it he is no longer alive? And my name is Nathan" he said. Colfier shook his head no.

Nathan looked down for a minute before he spoke. "I see. Thank you." Colfier looked at Nathan. "What? Are you not mad for me killing your creator?" He asked quickly. The young man smiled sadly as he shook his head no and said: "Professor. The person whose mind you drew me from was weak and in pain. He created me to help him keep his sanity somewhat stable. He was destined to die this day. I was meant to replace him in this world. However, now that I am here, I have no idea what my destiny is." The professor looked at the newly named Nathan for a few minutes before he went to take a seat in his chair to think. 'I think I know where he belongs, but he will need training. After all, if Shinigami- dono's vision is correct, this man will be a fierce warrior in battle, and someone's greatest support.' He then spoke. "I have a proposal for you. I think I know where you might find your destiny." He said. "Really?" the man's piercing grey eyes lit up in joy.

Colfier smirked. "Yes, but it will be a long journey for you to find it, and you need help before you can leave," he explained patiently. "What kind of training?" Nathan asked, his eyes narrowed. "I shall train you in different things, things that have been forgotten for centuries" Howard said, then finished with: "Mastery over the elements among others." The young man's eyebrows rose and threatened to liberate themselves from his head. "What? You gonna train me to become a character from Naruto or something?" This time, Howard's eyebrows almost left his skull. "How…?" The younger laughed. "How I knew about that show? It was my host's favorite anime. By the way, the answer is yes, I'll do it." Nathan finished with a smirk, which Colfier mirrored before saying: "come then. You'll need clothes and a place to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day, after all." Just then, a low rumbling was heard, and the young man grinned sheepishly. "Hehehe, would it hurt if we got something to eat first?" Howard sighed. "Alright, come on, we'll go grab something to eat, and get you some new clothes." And so, the two left the room and went into the kitchen that was in a separate part from the laboratory. The meal consisted of toast, sausages, eggs and tomato beans with a cup of tea. In other words, a real English breakfast. After the meal was finished, they left the basement to find an open clothes store in the middle of Oslo.

When they got up to the surface, they had to cover their eyes, due to the sun that was shining. "Damn, I really need a pair of sunglasses" Nathan muttered to himself. Howard smiled. "Well, you'll probably find a couple around here somewhere". "Yeah, cause my eyes are really sore right now" Nathan answered grumpily. The couple wandered the streets for almost half an hour before Nathan stopped. "Why did you stop?"Howard asked before he read the sign. "Bodymap" he read out loud. He smirked. This shop had exactly what Nathan needed to make him more intimidating. They went inside, and Nathan was in heaven. There was everything he wanted, of both clothes and accessories. He quickly picked out some clothes and went into the changing room, and when he got out, Howard thought he saw Death himself.

Nathan now wore a couple of baggy camouflage colored pants, a tight, no-sleeved black tank, a long black leather coat with three small spikes on each shoulder and black combat boots with white flames and a thick chain and metal plates on the tip. He also wore a black bandana that covered almost all of his hair, with the exception of his mid-waist long ponytail with a blood red tip. He also sported a pair of black shades.

After they paid for everything, they went back to the apartment/laboratory to get some sleep to prepare for a couple of long weeks.


	2. Training part 1

**Here it is, ladies and germs, the newest chapter in Naruto: A meeting with the Gods. Now, many of you may wonder what the hell science has to do with the story, but I needed a backbone for the existence of Nathan, and the beginning of his training. This time, Howard takes his apprentice out on a trip to get the training going and first stop is London. Now, I think some people may ask what gods has to do with everything. Well, let me tell you this: It has EVERYTHING to do with it! I've already introduced one God, although he's currently undercover. Guess who it is and you'll get a carton of cybercookies^^**

**Now, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Naruto: A meeting with the gods**

**Chapter 2: Let's get the training started**

**Timeskip no jutsu: three years**

"**Katon: Karyu Endan no jutsu!" "Doton: Doryuheki no jutsu!" two persons screamed at each other, one creating a dragon of fire and the other vomited an earth wall. The dragon dove straight into the earth wall, annihilating both jutsus, leaving the two persons to smirk at each other. "Well done, Nathan" the older person praised his apprentice. "Arigatou, Howard-sensei" the younger said. "No need for Japanese Nathan, but how about I take you out to celebrate, huh? I mean, you've mastered the ninjutsu and besides, it's exactly three years since we first met" Howard said. Nathan smiled at this. "Aye, I agree that this calls for a celebration. However, how about we make it a party? I bet Henry won't disagree to be the host". Howard scowled a little bit at the mentioning of his long-time friend. "I'm warning you, don't end up like you did the first time we visited him." He said. He still had the memories of a passed-out Nathan after the first party they went to at Henry Ermes' place.**

**Genjutsu: Flashback no jutsu:**

_**It had been a week since Nathan and Howard had met. They had simply just used the time to explore town and get to know each other. During that time, Nathan had found a new hobby in playing guitar, be it acoustic or electric. Howard found the time appropriate to actually start teaching his apprentice. **_

"_**Nathan, come here" Howard said. "Sure whatcha need, doc?" Nathan asked jokingly. "This is your training schedule for the first year" Howard said as he gave Nathan a piece of paper. Nathan looked at it and his eyebrows disappeared under his bandana. He looked at the professor as if he had suddenly grown two gargoyle heads on his back before he said: "And I am supposed to do this how? You do know that I don't have a chakra system, right?" Howard smirked: "Let's just say that everyone has their secrets, eh? Follow me, and we'll find a solution to your chakra problem." he said as he walked out of the room. Nathan, wanting to know how the hell Howard was going to fix this, was not far behind.**_

_**As they entered the main apartment, Howard said: "Pack your things, we're leaving." "Where are we going?" Nathan asked as he started packing; not he had much to pack, except some more clothes, a couple of books and an mp3-player. "We're going to London to see an old friend of mine" Howard explained with a smirk as he too packed down the essentials. "Alright, but how'd you get the tickets on such short notice?" Nathan asked, curious as to why Howard has not spoken about this before. "Oh, but I got these months ago. If my experiment had failed, Fred would have come in your stead." "Oh" Nathan said, not arguing with the logic. "Well, you done packing?" Howard asked as he dragged a huge suitcase out in the hallway. **_

"_**Yeah, um…I've been done with that for about half an hour now" Nathan deadpanned as he came walking out of the kitchen with an open can of beer. Howard scowled at his apprentice for a second before he said: "You do know that once we start your training, alcohol will only be allowed in weekends and on holidays, right?"**_

_**Nathan smirked. "Yup. That's why I'm making up for it with this one" he said as he raised the can to his mouth and drank it all at once. Howard just sighed and shook his head as a reply. "Come on, our plane leaves in three hours" he said, and the two left.**_

_**Timeskip: 6 hours later:**_

_**Howard and Nathan had a fairly uneventful journey. On the plane, Nathan found himself bored, so he started writing. When Howard noticed this, he asked his apprentice what he was writing, and Nathan didn't answer but wrote a few more words and gave the notes to his teacher. Howard's eyes widened. His apprentice was already writing down ideas to jutsus he had never heard about. 'He really is a genius! This might go better than I expected!' he thought to himself. "Well done, Nathan, We'll see if we find the time to work on this once we get to our destination." He praised.**_

_**When the plane got to Heathrow, Howard booked a taxi. When the driver asked the destination, Howard answered: "Baker Street 13B". The driver shrugged and took off. When they got there, Howard paid the man and thanked him. He then turned to Nathan and said: "come here, quickly". **_

_**Nathan followed Howard towards the door and read the sign: , international travel agent. "Hermes?" Nathan asked himself, not expecting an answer. "Yes, well, he never stays at one place for too long" Howard murmured as he knocked on the door three times. **_

_**Then they heard a high-pitched voice yelling: "Coming!" and mere seconds later was the door opened by an obviously feminine man. The man's gaze searched over Nathan a few times, which was noticed by both men. However, before Nathan could say anything, Howard spoke. "Drag your eyes away from him, Henry, before I drag them out for you" he said in a low, growling voice. The man looked at Howard a few times before he paled. "Oh Howard, so nice to see you again! Please, come in!" he said in a hasty voice. Nathan looked at Howard, who nodded, and followed his friend and future mentor inside. Once inside, Nathan's eyes were burned. The colors white, purple and pink was absolutely everywhere. "AHH! My eyes are burning! Get me my glasses, Howard!" He screamed, causing Howard to chuckle and Henry to look at him weirdly before he turned to Howard. "Is he ill?" he whispered. Howard chuckled before he said: "Hardly, unless you call fear of feminine colors in a bachelor's home a sickness." This statement caused Henry to look slightly offended and Howard to outright laugh at his student's antics. When he was done laughing, he turned to Henry in a serious manner. "Henry, we're gonna need some of that medicine you got from Japan". Henry looked at Howard in a quizzical manner before he said: "I see. I presume he is the one?" as he pointed at Nathan. "Yes, he is. Now, do you have more of it? If you don't, I'll give you the count to three to get your ass down to Japan and get it! Unless you want me to tell your father about your…preferences and drinking games with Dino that is" Howard finished with a smirk. Henry got, if possible, even paler as he said: "Give me three days, and I'll have the medicine here, I'll just have them send that as well as Annette's perfume." Nathan didn't exactly know what to think of the man, while Howard simply rolled his eyes and said: "Fine. Three days. But no longer than that!" He finished with a growl.**_

_**Henry looked as if he had seen death in his eyes. Nathan turned to Henry. "Ne, Mr. Ermes, you got a beer or something around here?" Henry laughed. And it was a not-so-well-hidden gay laughter, Nathan noticed. Henry then said: "Unfortunately, I don't have any beer. However, I do have a big collection of booze, if you want." Nathan smirked, and growled in a death-like voice: "Show me the way", making Henry pale again and causing Howard to laugh as the three entered the basement. **_

_**Half an hour later, we find Nathan still looking for something drinkable in Henry's basement. "Let's see, Tequila, Vodka, Smirnoff, Champagne, Red Wine, White Wine, the list is fucking endless! Don't you have Rum, Whiskey, or something?" He asked Henry in an irritable voice. "Of course I do, it's over there" Henry said as he pointed towards the top shelf on the farthest wall. "I hardly ever touch that stuff, it tastes so…so…" "Strong?" Howard asked in an amused tone. "Well, yes! That was the word I was looking for! Thank you Howard!" Henry proclaimed. "Don't mention it" Howard said. "Ever!" He finished with a death glare at Henry, who paled, but quickly shook it off as he asked: "Hey, How about I throw a party? You know, it's been so long since we were the entire gang, so why not have a reunion? What do you say Howard?" He asked as he turned to Howard, who stood right beside him with flames playing in his eyes. "Are. You. STUPID!" Howard yelled. "Don't you think people will wonder what the hell is going on here if they see a bunch of people coming in to a building that is supposed to be abandoned? Not to mention that they will all make some kind of flashy appearance on the street! Especially Zeus, he always loved to appear in a flash of lighting." Howard grumbled further about "stupid gods" and "lack of common sense".**_

_**Meanwhile with Nathan, he had gotten to know some new friends by the name of Jack Daniels and Captain Morgan and was currently snoring in the living room with his head on the table and a empty bottle of the latter in his right hand. This was the scene Howard saw as he entered the otherwise empty room. "Oh, for the love of…"He grumbled as he saw that there was currently three more bottles of each standing on the floor, untouched. He grabbed himself a bottle of Jack Daniels Tennessee Whiskey and, instead of pouring it into a glass, drank it straight of the bottle. "This is going to be a long three days waiting" he mumbled.**_

_**But the three days went pretty fast, despite the fact that Henry actually sent out invitations to a party already the next day, and Nathan ended up in bed with some blonde named Annette. He had charmed her with his guitar skills and singing voice (he had been singing "Every Rose" by Poison) and he ended up getting rocked six ways from Sunday. Howard didn't even try to break it up; he thought it would be good for his student.**_

_**But the three days had finally ended, and Nathan was anxious to see what "Medicine" Howard and Henry were talking about. **_

"_**Nathan, come here" Howard said. Nathan followed Howard into the backyard, where Henry was standing with a small vial of some crystal-clear blue liquid. "This, Nathan, is what will help you develop your chakra" Henry said in a professional salesman-tone. "Seriously? Awesome!" Nathan replied, exited that he finally will have the ability to work on jutsus, both the ones Howard has decided to teach him, plus the one he invented himself. "Yup. Now, drink. If anything should go wrong, Henry and I will be here to patch you up" Howard said. "Um…Okay…what exactly can go wrong?" Nathan asked, somewhat hesitantly. "Well, you might be severely injured due to chakra overload, and it might seem like you're glowing light blue for a few hours, but otherwise nothing" Howard said, quite matter-of-factly. This didn't exactly calm Nathan, but he was too determined to be able to do what he wanted to let this stop him. "Alright then…here we go" Nathan said as he emptied the entire vial in one sip. At first, nothing happened. Suddenly, power seemed to flow through his veins, and he went down on his knees and screamed, though it sounded like a hoarse wolf howling. To Howard and Henry, this was new. Not the screaming or the fact that Nathan went down on his knees in pain, but because of his appearance. His hair seemed to grow at least 15-20 centimeters, his eyes was still piercing grey, but with a blue-greenish glow. When the screaming stopped, and Nathan was able to stand, however, they saw the most terrifying feature: His corner teeth, which was by the way, almost fangs, was now full fangs who looked like they were made of silver. "Nathan? Are you okay? Speak to me" Howard said cautiously. "I'm more than alright, old man" Nathan said, his head hanging down and a feral smirk on his face. "I feel GREAT!" he screamed in joy as thunderbolts suddenly appeared in his hand, forming a small ball. "What the…? That's Raikiri! Only, it is formed of lightning from the heavens itself…."Howard said as he turned to Henry. "Get a message to your father. I wonder if he has something to do with this" he said. Henry nodded and left to write a message to Zeus. After all, who is better to control lightning than the God of Thunder himself? **_

_**Yes, my dear readers, I mean The Zeus, the Master of Lightning and the King of the Gods of Mount Olympus. His son is not Henry Ermes, but of course Hermes, and if you can give a guess as to who Howard Colfier really is, you get a lifetime-supply of cybercookies. **_

_**But back to the story:**_

_**A week later after Nathan gained his powers, Howard set him to work on chakra control exercises. Of course, this meant treewalking, waterwalking (which by the way he did on the river Thames), making a leaf stick to his forehead and so on. After three weeks of chakra control, Howard decided to teach him a way to make his training speed up, namely, the Kage Bunshin no jutsu, or the Shadow clone technique. **_

_**Nathan immediately mastered this technique, and Howard gave him two jutsus to practice; the Shunshin no jutsu and the Kawarimi no jutsu. After intense training on these two for a few weeks, Howard decided to find out Nathans elemental affinities. He already knew about lightning, and so was shocked when found out he had affinities for wind and fire as well. He then gave Nathan three jutsus to master, one for each affinity; Katon: Karyuendaan no jutsu, Raiton: Rairyuendaan no jutsu and Fuuton: Furyuendaan no jutsu. These three gave Nathan quite a challenge, since it was a bit hard to concentrate his chakra to the right element. However, after almost 3 months of training he mastered them all. Howard then found the opportunity to teach him things as diplomacy, anatomy, and tracking/ stealth skills. This carried on for two and a half more years; **_

_**The second year was concentrated on genjutsu, which basically was to bring forth an illusion that was meant to either drain the enemy of chakra, make them disillusioned and confused or just to torture them. On the sideline this year was fuuinjutsu or the arts of sealing. Nathan found this particularly amusing; this meant that he could always have some of his whiskey with him without anyone noticing, and he became very adept at it. **_

_**The third and final year was Taijutsu, or hand-to-hand combat. Howard had two styles he trained Nathan in; namely Muay Thai and Capoeira. However after a few late nights watching the sports channel on TV, Nathan also became interested in wrestling, especially a brand of it named ECW, or Extreme Championship Wrestling, where anything was allowed. Now, Howard wasn't particularly fond of beating an opponent with objects, but nonetheless he helped Nathan with his techniques. Again, the two had a side project, and this time, it was kinjutsu or forbidden techniques. Now Howard wasn't a specialist on the subject, but he taught Nathan about it, or at least the theory behind it.**_

_**This training led to the scene we now witnessed, Howard vs. Nathan in a "graduating match".**_

**Genjutsu: Flashback no jutsu: KAI!**

**Howard and Nathan walked from the secluded area they used for their match and headed towards Henry's place to get some refreshments before the guests arrive. Henry had had a great deal of confidence in Nathan's abilities, and had already sent out invites for Nathans "graduation party". **

'**Things will get harder for you after this, my boy' Howard thought to himself as he thought about the one-way ticket to Japan Nathan would get later tonight.**

**Wheeeew! This is the longest chapter I've written so far! Over 2000 words! In 5 hours! This is awesome! Just finished the first chap two days ago and already around 10 people have my story in their favorites! I must say, I am honored people. However, updates will not come so smoothly in the future because of work. However, I will update every time I have the chance. So until next time folks!**

**Nestarious out **

**PS: I might throw myself in this story sometime, although as a minor character. What do you think? PM me if you have any questions!**


	3. Training part 2

**Alright, my faithful ones, I am back once more for the third time in only 5 days! I must say, I'm quite happy on this progress. However, after this chapter, updates will not come this fast, they will most likely come every other week or so. But for now, enjoy the latest chapter of Naruto: A meeting with the gods!**

**Btw: I had forgotten to put up a disclaimer in the two earlier chapters, so to make amends for that: I do (unfortunately) not own Naruto or its characters. I do own the OCs and self-made jutsus though.**

**But enough rambling, ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**Chapter 3: Revelations and teamwork**

Nathan stood at the Nagano International Airport, waiting. Who or what was he waiting for, you ask? Simple, he waited for the man who was going to take his training to the next level, by including the ancient art of kenjutsu.

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU! : Two days earlier:**

"_Nathan" Howard said after gaining everyone's attention at the party. "It seems only yesterday that we first met, and yet, here you are, after three years of exceptional hard training. In fact, I have taught you everything I can, and I feel it is time for you to take the next step into your training. Therefore, I have taken contact with an old friend of mine who happens to be the worlds' greatest swordsman up to date, and he has agreed to take on you as an apprentice." Howard said with a big grin on his face as he saw Nathans expression wander from sad to curious to starstruck to overjoyed, as he too stood there with a big, toothy grin on his face. He walked towards Howard to give his friend and mentor a hug, and as the two stood there and hugged each other like brothers, Nathan whispered in Howard's ear: "Domo arigatou…Shishou". Howard then knew how much this meant for the young man, as he only spoke Japanese when he was truly happy, and he answered: "Do itashimashite, my young decchi" as the two broke apart. Howard then put his hand in his pocket, and gave Nathan a piece of paper. "Here's your plane ticket. You're leaving tomorrow. My friend will meet you at the airport. Although, he may be a real klutz and may confuse everything, so here's his address, I have a feeling you might need it" Howard finished as he saw the expression on his younger friend. Nathan was looking down, his hand tightened around the ticket, and you could easily see that he was crying. Howard was shocked. Never, in the three years they had known each other, had Nathan once shown tears, and yet, there he stood, crying for the world to see. "Will I ever see you guys again?" He asked in a hoarse, growling voice. At this, Howard smirked. "Oh, I have a pretty good feeling that we will meet again sooner than you might believe. However, I do expect a letter every now and then, just send it to this address, and I'll get it." He finished with a smile. Nathan looked up with a smirk of his own, showing of his fangs. "When you get it, you better answer, if not, I might beat you to a pulp the next time we meet" he said in a deadly voice, making everyone flinch. That is until Annette took Nathan by his hand and dragged him upstairs while muttering about "departure gifts" and "waking the city". When the two had left the room, conversation went as normal, as a white-haired, bearded man came up to Howard. "I fear that he may make reality of that threat, brother" he said. Howard chuckled. "I bet. And the worst thing is, if both of us go all out, in a fair fight, he would punch my ass back to last month!"He answered as he chuckled once more before he finished. "I believe he is worthy of this gift of yours…Zeus."_

**FLASHBACK NO JUTSU: KAI!**

Finally, after waiting for what seemed like hours, Nathan got tired of waiting and ordered a taxi. He told the driver the address, and when the driver almost refused, he quickly changed his mind after looking into Nathans eyes, which seemed to glow light blue for a second. They got on the road soon enough, and after about an hour's driving, they finally stopped by an old hut. When Nathan saw this, he asked the driver why he stopped and the driver said that this was the address. Nathan did not argue with this, but simply shrugged it off as he grabbed his bag, paid the driver and walked over to knock on the door. As he was about to knock, he noticed the nametag:

"Thou who wish to enter this door must be pure of heart and strong in spirit, for only then will you wield the Sword of Justice". "Okay…that's a weird riddle" Nathan muttered to himself as he knocked on the door. However, he was not prepared for who it was that would open the door, and so Nathan found himself with his jaw on the ground; in front of him stood now one of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen; she had fiery red hair that reached her mid-back, shiny green eyes, curves in all the right places, and a dress that matched her eyes. 'Looks like Howard got the gender wrong, 'cause this is a real beauty', he thought before he remembered the reason he was standing there. "I, umm, Sorry about that, I was sent here to practice kenjutsu" Nathan said with a smile, which faltered as he saw the impassive look on the woman's face as she turned around. Then she spoke. "Well, come on in then, or do you want me to freeze to death?" Nathan hesitantly followed her inside and was shocked. Inside looked nothing like the outside. No, while the outside looked like a run-down shack, the inside looked like the inside of an old, Greek palace. "I shall teach you the ancient art of kenjutsu, but may I enquire as to who sent you here?" She asked. "Um, Howard Colfier sent me" Nathan said nervously. Her eyes widened. "Oh, I am so sorry, here, let me take you to your room, then we can work on your training schedule over the next years" she said.

The next three years went in a blur. Not only was the woman extremely beautiful, but also extremely proficient with a blade, be it a regular knife or a long katana, and she trained him as a slavedriver. Not few times was it that he passed out in the training grounds because of exhaustion, and even more often was it that she woke him up in the middle of the night to train, because, as she said: "A skilled warrior sleeps when he can, but must always be on alert in case of an unexpected attack."

Now, Nathan stood in the training grounds which, by the way, looked like a real Greek training ground, and waited for his beautiful, nameless teacher.

After a little while she came out, carrying a sheathed katana. The hilt was shaped as a black and white dragon, and the sheath held the kanji for "dragon master"."Um, sensei?"He asked. "Why are you carrying that sword?" She smirked.

"This is your graduating gift. You have proven yourself as a worthy student, and have therefore deserved the title of "Doragon Tatsujin". This is not easily achieved, and in the three years you have been under my tutelage, you have not only taken my teaching to heart, but also invented your own style, which is, honestly, the most beautiful, yet the deadliest style I have ever seen in all my years as a swordsmaster. Therefore I have seen fit that this sword goes to you. May you protect many precious people with this sword." After saying this, the woman went down on one knee as she held the sword up for him to take. Nervously, he accepted the sword, fastened it around his back and unsheathed it.

The blade was the most beautiful he had ever seen; it was shiny white, with the kanji for "Force of fire" on it. The shaft was shaped as a firebolt. Overall, it was the most beautiful weapon he had ever seen. "It's beautiful" he said in a low voice. "Almost as beautiful as my previous teacher" he said as he looked at the woman with a nervous smirk. She noticed this, and blushed profusely, since, although she did not show it, she was also attracted to him, but because of certain conditions, she knew it would never work between them.

"Now that you are a full-fledged swordsmaster, it is with grave sorrow that we must part ways. You have one more place to go before you may find what you are looking for" She said in a sad voice. He looked down. "I see." He answered. "May I at least know the name of my new sister-in-arms?" He asked with a smile. She smirked again. "You might know it one day, but for now, call me…Rukia". He smiled, knowing that that was the closest thing he got for now. "Domo arigatou, Rukia-san", he said. "For everything." And with that, he kissed her hand and left the training grounds to pack. After all, his destiny would not wait for him. Meanwhile, Rukia was shocked to the bone. He had kissed her hand! Now, while she was quite the looker and had a huge number of so-called "Fanboys", she had never been met with that kind of affection. She smiled. "Thank you…Nathan-kun" she whispered to the silent wind.

After saying goodbye to Rukia, Nathan ordered himself a taxi to Tokyo, as he had received a letter from Howard saying that his final destination was in a chain of mountains near the city.

When Nathan had paid the driver, he went to explore the mountains. After half an hour of walking, he tried to go down a small path, only to hear a familiar voice behind him say: "I wouldn't go down there if I were you."

HAHA! God, I love the Cliffhanger no Jutsu! Now, I know that I didn't go further into the techniques and stuff during his training period, and for that I am sorry, but I primarily suck at describing fight scenes. Hope I didn't disappoint you guys too much, although it is probably the shortest chapter I have written so far.

Anyway, PM me if any questions.

Until next time!

Nestarious


	4. Introductions

Hiya people! I'm back once again, sorry about the long delay, I just got finished with my sevice for the Norwegian , ON WITH THE SHOW!

This chappy will finally introduce Naruto and Anko, since I have been bugged for months about that, and also Howard will finally reveal his real self.

Chapter 4: In the Lions den.

"Howard!" Nathan exclaimed as he broke out a grin at seeing his long-time friend. "Hello, my boy! By the gods, you've grown over the past three years, eh? I see Rukia gave you the title of Dragonmaster as well, that is outmost impressive indeed."Howard said with a small smile. "Yeah,she said that the style I invented was as brutal yet as cunning as the dragons of old was rumored to be." Nathan replied with a proud look on his face. "Well then, come. I will guide you to your final destination" Howard said and the two continued to climb the mountains together.

Somewhere, in a different world:

"KILL THE DEMON!" "AVENGE THE FOURTH!"

These were some of the words that was yelled by a mob chasing a 13 year old boy through Konohagakure no Sato. The boy in question had sunkissed blonde hair, three whisker-like marks on each cheek and wore a battered and torn orange jumpsuit. His name? Uzumaki Naruto. The reason is because 13 years earlier, on October 10th, Namikaze Minato lost his life in the attack of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, or the nine-tailed demon fox. However, the Namikaze could not kill the beast,which was made out of pure chakra. Instead, he had to seal it into a child who was born only hours earlier and the only child born on that fateful day; Uzumaki Naruto.

"Jeez, why the fuck does this happen every year?" he muttered to himself as he ran towards his appartment. "I'm leaving the village for good if this doesn't stop soon." He wowed to himself.

Meanwhile, at a dangostand, Mitarashi Anko had decided to surprise her favourite "otouto" with a nice dinner. That was, until she saw the destinct spiky blonde hair followed by a huge mob, and she knew this was different. 'The mob has never been this big before' she thought to herself, and knew this was the end the moment she saw the familiar masks of ANBU in the crowd. "OH SHIT!" she said as she quickly caught up with Naruto as he managed to barricade all the doors in his appartment complex, but was surprised from his bedroom window when Anko suddenly showed up. "Anko-neechan!" he cried as he hugged her. "We have to get out of here!" she said, just as they could hear the villagers yells of "BURN THE DEMON'S LAIR!" "FREE KONOHA OF THE DEVILS OFFSPRING!"

Anko took a look out of the window and saw villagers carry torches,firewood and fuel. "Oh crap!" she said and as she turned she saw Naruto sitting by the foot-end of his bed cradling his legs,crying. "Otouto" she asked as she approached the crying boy. "Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "Okay? Okay? This has been going on for 13 years straight. I've been bullied, not just by the parents, but the kids as well. If it hasn't been for you, Hokage-jiji, Kakashi-niisan and Neko-neechan, I would have ran away years ago" he said in a flat tone. Anko was heartbroken. Her adoptive little brother just said that he only stayed for her and two of her squad members and the Hokage. She then remembered that the building was burning. "OH SHIT! Quickly, Naruto, please, we need to get out!" She yelled. "Yeah, only that I blocked all the other windows just before you got in, and the window is now completely smashed thanks to the bastards outside" Naruto said, slightly depressed. Then Anko turned towards him and said with a solemn look on her face: "I promise Naruto,I will always be with you, in this world or the next, I will never leave you!"

Naruto didn't even get a chance of replying to that as the building started to collapse around them.

In the Hokage tower, Sarutobi Hiruzen were taking a break from his never-ending pile of paperwork, just when he noticed smoke coming from his adoptive grandson Narutos house. "Oh no!ANBU!" he roared as five ANBU presented themselves. "What is it Hokage-sama?" Asked the dog-masked ANBU. "Inu,Neko, you two follow me to Naruto's appartment. I fear that the villagers has crossed the line tonight." Hiruzen said. "The rest of you take care of all the villagers" he finished with a dark look on his face. "Hai Hokage-sama!"The ANBU said in unison as they left for Naruto's appartment.

When they arrived at the scene, Sarutobi saw the condition of the building and almost broke down in sorrow. However,his personal feelings would have to wait for later. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" He roared. "The Demon is no longer in Konoha,Hokage-sama!" A villager shouted in joy. Sarutobi however, was not happy.

"YOU IGNORANT FOOLS! He was a 13 year old innocent boy!The Yondaime wished for that child to be seen as a hero!" he then suddenly started to laugh maliciously. "Congratulations Konoha! You wanted to avenge the Yondaime and ended up killing his son! Yes, Uzumaki Naruto is actually Namikaze Naruto, son of Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina! So I congratulate you on your stupidity! As for breaking my law, and by so doing killing an innocent child! The punishment for that is death. ANBU!" He yelled and soon the five masked ANBU stood behind him. "use their own method against them" he said as he walked away. He really needed a drink by now.

Somewhere else:

"wh-where am I?" Naruto asked himself as he looked around. All around he saw a dead forest; dead trees,dead grass and grey leaves laying around everywhere. "How did I get here? Whereever here is, anyway" he mused to himself as he started walking in a random direction. "Anko-neechan?" he asked into the air, slightly afraid that she didn't keep her promise.

Meanwhile, with Anko:

'Damn it!' she thought as she tried to run away from some kind of hellish hounds. 'I need to find Naruto-otouto.' She thought to herself as she ran into a forest. "Naruto?" she asked as she noticed that the hounds didn't follow her anymore. 'hmm, that's weird" she mused as she slowed down her speed. "Naruto?" she asked again.

Back with Naruto:

"Naruto?" he heard and he snapped up. "Anko-neechan?" he yelled and ran in the direction where he heard the voice.

With Anko:

"Anko-neechan?" she heard and immediately sped up in the direction where she heard Narutos voice. She turned a sharp right and ran. Surely enough, it didn't take long before she saw the familiar yellow hair and orange jumpsuit. "Naruto!" she yelled and ran towards him. Naruto stopped as he saw Ankos distinct purple mop of hair. "Anko-neechan!" he yelled exitedly as he ran to embrace his "big sister". "I thought I had lost you" she said, crying as she embraced him. "I thought I'd lost you too!" he cried, returning her embrace. Anko then stood up and said: "Now, let's get going and see if we can try and find out where we are."

Meanwhile,back with Howard and Nathan:

Howard and Nathan were standing on a plateu, and Nathan were waiting, although a bit impatiently, while Howard was currently trying to open a wall in the mountain. "Are you absolutely sure this is the place,Howard?'Cause you've been trying to open that stupid door for two and a half hours now" Nathan said as he sat relaxed next to a rock looking at the sunset. "It's amazing" he muttered to himself. 'I don't know why, but somehow it feels like I've been trapped under a genjutsu' he thought. "KAI!" he yelled. Surely enough, the entire sunset dissapeared, and in its stead was a castle, bigger than anything Nathan had ever seen. "Umm, Howard?" he asked nervously. "What?I'm kinda busy here, so this better be important" Howard said as he turned to see Nathan with a sheepy grin standing in front of a huge castle. "hehe...I think I found something"Nathan said, still with the sheepish grin. "Excellent my boy! Now, let's go, an old friend of mine is awaiting us!"Howard said with a huge smile plastered on his face.

After a bit more climbing, Nathan and Howard were standing in front of something that just had to be the gates to hell. "Holy shit, this is something that the devil himself would love to live in!" Nathan said with a huge grin. 'Oh, you should only know' Howard thought with a sly grin. "Well come on then, we don't want to be late now, would we?" he asked as he opened the gates. When the two got to the front door, Howard turned to Nathan and said in an excited, yet strict tone: "Now would be a good time to use the japanese I tought you, just remember to be polite,okay?" Nathan simply nodded his reply and opened the doors, and the two walked in.

With Anko and Naruto:

"Wow" said Anko as the two stood before two of the biggest doors they've ever seen. "Yeah,wow" Naruto answered. "Come on, Otouto, let's find out who the lord here is, and pray that it is the direct opposite of who I think it is" Anko said as she opened the doors and the two stepped in.

With Howard and Nathan:

The moment Nathan and Howard walked into the room, the doors slammed shut, leaving the two in a long corridor. After a few minutes of walking, they arrived in a spacious room, filled with candles. "Should've known you'd be in this chamber...Shinigami-dono." Howard said with a wide smirk. Nathan, who was dumbfound by the last statement, only managed to mouth "shinigami?" just as a man stepped out of the shadows. His eyes was purple with a yellow cross, he had no hair and he had the appearance of an asian, middle-aged man with two "threads" as mustache. The man cracked up a smile as he saw Nathan. "Ah, I take it this is your student Howard? Or should I say Hades?" Hades cracked up a foolish grin as the dumbstruck Nathan turned towards him, a dead serious look in his face. "How much longer was I supposed to be kept in the dark? All these years...and you've been lying to me the entire fucking time? Why the hell didn't you reveal yourself to me at once?" he roared. Hades looked into the eyes of his student. "I had my reasons" he said as his positure changed slightly and there was a flash of light. Where Howard Colfier once stood, stood a nothing short of a God. Hades' long brown hair wawed behind him, and his eyes had a regal glow, almost like diamonds,sapphires and rubys all at once. He now wore a classic greek toga.

"Nice change..._Howard_" Nathan said with a feral grin,showing off his fangs, which caught the shinigami's eyes. "Hades-dono, you do know what your student has become,yes?" he said to a baffled Hades. "What he has become? Well,aside from a well-skilled shinobi,no, I don't have a clue" Hades said.

"Hohoho, he has become the _Ookami no Raikou_, the Lightning Wolf", the Shinigami said. Just as he said that,Nathan sensed some unknown chakra signatures. "Shinigami-sama, there are people listening to our conversation behind those pillars" he said as he pointed towards the pillar closest to him. "Indeed, about time you got here,Naruto-kun, Anko-chan." At those names Nathan freezed. "Naruto...Anko...what the..." Hades sensed his students dilemma. 'He's not yet ready to take care of them, he need to warm up to them first, as he did to both Hermes and all the other Gods...except Afrodite of course, who dragged him to bed the first night they met.' He thought. "Nathan? Will you please come with me for a moment?" and for the first time in six years they've known each other, Nathan complied without a word of sarcasm or humor. ' Oh Shit, here it comes' Hades thought as Nathan stopped. They looked at each other, and Hades was terrified by his students eyes, who looked like it was molten gold, both with a black slit in them. But instead of the verbal lashing Hades was expecting to come, Nathan asked in a calm voice: " Do they know?" "About Naruto's heritage? No, they do not."Hades answered equally calm. "Should I tell them what I am? Show them the real old,goofy me?" Nathan asked as he did not want to face his sensei for some reason none of them knew.

"You're talking about the 6"4 tall giant that lived in my basement for a good period of time,spending my money,eating my food and drinking my booze while watching wrestling and listening to rock and metal almost at the bloody same time. Yes,I think you can." Howard answered with a small smile, while Nathan jerked his head up to stare at his old teacher and friend. "And what if they refuse to take me in? What if none of them wants anything to do with me? What then?" Nathan asked sorrowfully.

"They will at least let you become one of their shinobi,you are too strong to let go, and you know this. The Doragon Tatsujin is an ancient sword, passed on from teacher to student for centuries, all of whom shared a passion to preservere and prove themselves worthy to be called shinobi and given the respect they so rightfully deserve. You are no different, Nathan. Though it seems dark now, you must show them that there is a light at the end of the tunnel." Hades said sagely. "I have buisness to take care of,people to castrate for meddling in others personal buisness,but I'll check up on you guys every now and then. Take care of yourself, my son" he whispered as he slowly disappeared, leaving Nathan standing with a tear in his eyes. "I will...Otou-sama" he said to himself as he went back in with the others.

With the others:

"shi-Shinigami-s-sama" Anko whispered as tears started to fall.

"why do you cry, Anko-chan?" Shingami asked. "Do you not know why you are here?"

Just as he said that,Nathan walked in with a solemn look on his face. "Ah, Nathan-kun just the man I need around here. You see, Anko-chan and Naruto-kun is too scared of me to be able to talk with me, so if you can explain your purpose here, maybe Anko-chan can connect their pieces with yours." And with that, he left. Anko looked over the newcomer and to say she was surprised was the understatement of the millenia; the guy was HUGE! She could easily see his build under his clothes, and so Nathan just sighed when she passed out with a nosebleed. "What happened to Anko-neechan?" Naruto asked, fearfully and wary of this new giant. "Nathan simply cast a look at Naruto of the corner of his eyes before he closed them and said: " You need not fear me child, for I am not your enemy. My very being could be described as blasphemy, but still women pass out like that whenever they're near me." He spoke in a sad voice.

Naruto was speechless. This guy was obviously hurting on the inside, much like himself, who never had any friends, never got any smiles except from from Hokage-jiji and his Anko-neechan. He told Nathan of his past, until they got to a certain point when Nathan's KI became too much. Luckily,this burst caused Anko to wake up, and when she realized what happened, she got in between them, in case this new guy would try to attack.

She did not see him turn around and speak in a calm voice: "You can relax, Anko-san, my KI was not fixated upon you. I can tolerate many quirks and preferences about alot of things, but if there is one thing I will not stand for, it is rape of a 4 year old homeless boy!" He roared. He then calmed down. "I am sorry for my outburst. I need to find some whiskey before I go mad again." He said and left the room.

Anko stood there,dumbfounded. Why was there something about him she was wary of,yet attracted to? Who is this guy? What the hell is whiskey? These were the questions that needed an answer, and that quickly. "Naruto-kun, I want you to try and find a place to sleep, I need some answers", to which Naruto just nodded and went to find a bed.

With Anko and Nathan:

Nathan had found his own room in the Shinigami's palace, and to his eternal happiness, he had a minibar of all of his favorite liqeurs and boozes. He was on his 4th whiskey of the night when he heard a knock on the door. "It's open!" he bellowed. Anko opened the door carefully, not knowing what to expect. Nathan sighed when he saw who entered. "Ah, Anko-san, what can I do for you?" he asked. She swallowed a few times before she answered. "I want to know who you are. I don't know why, but I have a feeling that you have suffered as much as both Naruto-otouto and myself." Nathan sighed. "Suffered I have,yes. I am not sure if you are ready to hear my story as of yet, however, I do know that I am sent here to be a friend to both you and the gaki." He said. Anko simply listened to him and said nothing as he told her this. After a few moments of just standing there and watching him, she shook herself out of her trance.

"Umm,okay...anyway, what is that you're drinking?" she asked, genuinely curious. He looked at her and smirked. "Try it" he said as he poured her a saucer and handed it to her. She looked suspicious at the drink she has been given. She had only just met this guy, and now he offers her a drink? But then she remembered him saying that he was to become a friend of both herself and her "otouto". So she put on a brave face and swallowed it all. To anyone who watched it was quite a comical sight, when Anko's face went from normal to the colour of a red pepper and back in the blink of an eye. When she was finished, she noticed he was lying on the bed, laughing.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! You should've seen your face, it was hysterical!" he laughed out. She glared at him. "Baka. What was that stuff anyway?" she asked, curious as to what it was that nearly burned her throat. He grinned. "That my dear, was the wonders of whiskey! 40 % pure alcoholic bliss!" he pronounced proudly. "Hn. Whatever, I'm going to bed." She said. "Okay, goodnight Anko". He said as he continued to drink his whiskey. The moment she locked the door, she grinned to herself. Tomorrow should be _very _interesting. "Good night indeed" she muttered to herself as she wandered off to find her room.

THANK THE GODS! Finally done, 3 months of working my ass off to make this chapter fit only disturbed by my work for the goddamn navy. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I do, and I'll try not to take much longer on my updates from hereon out. Yes, Howard Colfier was indeed the greek Death God Hades himself! Absolutely none of you saw that coming, so I hope this comes as quite a surprise.

Later!


	5. Introducing Suna! Improving relations

Ohayo my faithful readers!

Due to the late update on my last chapter, I have decided to make it up to you with an extra speedy update!

Now,that the good news are presented...time for the bad...I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!* goes into a corner and cries*

LET'S GET IT ON!

-Timeskip 3 years-

"Naruto,Anko,Nathan" Shinigami said. "Come. I have some parting gifts I want you three to have." The trio followed Shinigami from the living room to his personal study.

When they entered the room, they noticed a bunch of scrolls lying on the desk. "Ah,yes, I see you noticed the sumoning scrolls." Shinigami noticed with a slight chuckle. "Summoning scrolls, Shinigami-sama?" Anko asked. "Ah,yes, you are worried about you still having the snake summong contract, am I correct, Anko-chan?" he asked. Anko just nodded. " I have noticed your progress during these three years, and decided that you are worthy of three scrolls each." The Shinigami said.

All three had eyes resembling dinner plates at this statement. Naruto,however was the first one to respond. "Are you serious,Shini-Shishou? Th-three scrolls each?" Shinigami nodded. "I am. But on one condition. You must each give away two when the time comes. It will be your job to make proper sages out of the chosen ones. You must decide now which one you will keep and train in yourselves, you may go through with each of them." He finished.

Nathan was the one to step forward and hand out the scrolls. "Let's see...What the hell? I didn't know Minotaurs had their own summoning scroll?" he exclaimed while looking at the Shigami questionable. "Ah yes, Hades decided to throw in some more...unorthodox ones" he said with a smile. Nathan shrugged at this. "Okay...any of you two want this one?" he asked the two others. "If you don't mind me asking...what exactly is a minotaur?" Anko asked. "A minotaur is a mythological creature from Hades' world. It's a combination of man and ox and are said to have an inhuman strength. In other words, perfect for demolition and taking out enemies fast." Nathan explained. "Cool. I'll take that, though it will be passed on later." Anko said with a grin. "Okay...Let's see...Dragons,reptiles,Foxes,Bears,Snakes,Hellhounds,Lion of Nemea and Werewolves are the ones that are left" Nathan said, and after a few minutes the trio was as following:

Nathan now had the bear,Lion of Nemea and werewolf contracts

Anko had the Minotaur,snake and reptile contracts

Leaving Naruto with the Hellhound,Fox and dragon contracts.

The Shinigami nodded his head and said: "Very well. Which one will you have for yourselves?" he asked. "Well, with me being the _Ookami no Raikou _I think it is only appropriate if I keep the Werewolf contract" Nathan said with a wolfish grin.

"I am never touching a snake again, but I allways had a thing for reptiles, so I'll keep that one" Anko said with a smile. Naruto was the last one.

"Ne, I guess that with me being the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, it would help me out later, wouldn't it?" he said with a sheepish grin.

Shinigami nodded approvingly. "Indeed it would, Naruto-kun, but you are not leaving here without a personal make-over, or at least a change of fashion for all of you" he said as he sent them on their way.

Three hours later they came back to his study like this:

Anko had replaced her old brown trench coat with a black leather coat. She had also taken a small spike piercing in her left eyebrow and a ring in the right corner of her mouth.

She also sported a summoning tattoo of a lizard on her left lower arm.

She now wore black combat boots with purple flames on them. Her scythe was strapped to her back, painted pure black with purple flames on the hilt.

Naruto had now two small hoops in each ear and a spike piercing in the right eyebrow. He also had a fox summoning tattoo on his left lower arm. He wore an orange mesh shirt,black jeans and a black leather jacket(AN:/Imagine Eddie Riggs' jacket from Brütal Legend). He wore black combat boots as well, but with red/orange flames instead of Anko's purple. His katana was strapped to his left hip, painted pitch black with orange flames on the hilt.

Nathan was the one almost nothing had happened to. He wore the same outfit, but now sported a tattoo of a werewolve's head on the left side of his neck(AN:/ Imagine Van Helsing's werewolf from the movie with Hugh Jackman).He also had a katana strapped to the right side of his back, a scythe on his left side of his back and an electric guitar strapped to the middle of his back.

Shinigami smiled at them. "Now, you look like you truly should. However, Hades asked me to give this to you" he said as he handed Nathan another scroll. "What's this? Oh, God,this is priceless!" he laughed as he read what was in the scroll. "What is it?" Anko asked. "Well, apparently Hades wants me to summon him when we've approached Konoha" Nathan laughed as he imagined the Hokage's face when he summoned the greek death god in his office. Naruto chukled at that. "Hokage-jiji will have a damn heartattack when you summon him." Nathan nodded.

"If you three are ready, I have a few more things to give you." Shinigami said. "I want each of you to have one of these" he said and presented them with three rings of different designs; one had a purple drop, one had a orange fox head and one had the Iron cross. "Each of these rings represents who you are and your area of expertise. The purple drop for example is..."

"Poison" Anko said without hesitation. Shinigami nodded. "Yes, indeed. You are the former summoner of the snakes, and the current summoner of the reptiles, both of who contains poison. You are the one to have this ring" he said as he presented her with the purple drop ring.

Shinigami continued. "Naruto-kun. Since you are the current jinchuuriki for the Kyuubi, this ring wil eventually help you master its chakra." He said as he gave Naruto the orange fox ring.

"Nathan. You are the perfect choice to recieve the iron cross. As you know, it is originally a military order, but you are the best soldier I have seen. Along with Naruto and Anko on your side I predict you will be the ones to take the Elemental nations into a new era of peace and prosperity." Shinigami said as he gave the Iron cross ring to Nathan, who put it on his left middle finger, the same finger as Naruto and Anko put their.

Shinigami looked at his three students. They had all grown, but the one who had grown the most was the blonde 16-year old they knew as Naruto. He who could do no good with a damn bunshin all those years ago, was now more deadly than any other Genin in Konoha. Shinigami was truly proud of the soon-to-be 16 year old.

"I will give you a little warning; when you resurface into the world of the living, you will not end up in Konoha straight away." "What? Where will we be then?" Anko asked.

"You will first arrive in Suna. I have a feeling you will know why when you get there." Shinigami said as he did some handsigns and yelled: " **Rikuchi no jinsei no jutsu**!(Land of human life technique)"

Suddenly a red ring of chakra surrounded the trio. It circulated around them for a minute before they dissappeared. Shinigami sighed. "I'll never have that much fun again."

With Naruto,Anko and Nathan:

"That senile old rat" Nathan grumbled. Instead of landing directly in front of Suna's gates as was planned, they landed very far east on Suna's territory, on the border to Kumo to be presise. "I'd send him a lightning wolf to bite him in the ass next time I see him"Nathan continued to grumble. "Ne, aniki?" Naruto asked.

"Hmm? What is it Naruto?" he answered. "Isn't Kumo where the Nibi and Hachibi is?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, it is. Nibi and Hachibi is from Kumo, the Ichibi is in Suna, the Yonbi and Gobi is both from Iwa,the the Nanabi is from Taki and the Sanbi and Rokubi is in Kiri." Nathan answered. Anko then asked: "Do you know why he wanted us to go to Suna? Is it because of the Ichibi?"

Nathan sighed. "I have my suspicions. Last time I heard anything from there, the Kazekage wanted to make the Ichibi the perfect weapon. His means for that to happen was to put an unstable seal on his own son before he was even born, effectively killing his wife in childbirth. I want to give you an assignment Naruto. Try and befriend the boy, okay?" he asked while giving a smile at Naruto who smiled and nodded.

After a few more hours, they reached the gates of Suna. "Halt! Who goes there?" one of the guards asked. "Mitarashi Anko,Uzumaki Naruto and Namikaze Nathan on vacation" Anko said as Nathan stiffened. 'What the hell? You can't expect someone to believe that I'm a Namikaze' he thought.

Apparently the guard didn't think anymore of it as he wrote down the names and wished them a nice stay in Suna. Nathan whispered in Anko's ear: "what the hell are you trying Anko? You know damn well I'm no Namikaze" she simply smiled in return. "I know,but we'll be long gone before anyone thinks more of it, so just relax, will ya?" she said.

Suddenly a Suna ANBU jumped up in front of them. "Mitarashi Anko-san, the Kazekage requests you and your company's presence at his office." The ANBU said. "Okay, lead the way" Anko said while Nathan whispered into her ear: "Looks like they found out about us,huh?".

The walk to the Kazekage tower took less than five minutes, and as they approached the Kazekage's office, Anko said: "Okay you two, just leave the talking to me and we'll be fine." However, the sight that greeted them as the door opened was not one they expected.

Inside the office was not only the kazekage, but the Hokage and Raikage as well!

"Hokage-jiji!" Naruto shouted in joy of seeing his adoptive grandfather again. "Na-Naruto-kun? Anko-chan? What is going on here?" Sarutobi Hiruzen said, clearly confused. "As would we like to know,Sarutobi" the raikage said. "these two were reported dead three years ago, but here they are among us living, how is this possible?" the kazekage asked. Anko sighed. "I'll let Nathan tell our story instead" she said as she took a seat. "Nathan? What kind of a name is that?" the Raikage barked. Nathan stepped forward. "Hokage-sama,Raikage-sama,Kazekage-sama, I am Nathan. I have no surname. I come from the west, although from a different time. I will explain all as it goes" he said as he started telling the three confused kages.

An hour later, Nathan finished his story, leaving three baffled kages.

"I see". The Hokage said as he lit his pipe. "That really is a story too good to be true, which I believe, taking that I sensed no lies from you. I do not believe I have properly thanked you for taking care of Anko-chan and Naruto-kun these last three years. You have my eternal gratitude." Hiruzen said as he bowed.

The Raikage smirked. "So you've described your years with Anko-san and Naruto-san, but you left out your own training. I want to hear about that".

Nathan smiled softly. "Hades trained me for three years in nin,gen,tai,fuuin and kinjutsu and sent me to a newer day Japan to train kenjutsu before he brought me to Shinigami-samas palace. I am known as the _Ookami no Raikou_ and the _Doragon Tatsujin_, due to my high lightning affinity and mastery of the sword. One may say that I am as skilled in kenjutsu as your brother Kirabi." He finished.

The Raikage smirked again. "perhaps I would have to arrange a spar between you two sometime. It would be a great way to improve the relationships between our villages, wouldn't you say,Hokage-dono,kazekage-dono?" "I agree. It would definately improve our relationships." The kazekage answered, recieving an aproving nod from the elder kage.

Nathan suddenly turned serious. "Kazekage-sama, I am aware that your son Gaara is the current jinchuuriki for the Ichibi. I wish to take a look at his seal." He asked. The kazekage nodded. "he has trouble sleeping because of Shukaku. If you can fix that, I will be forever grateful."

Nathan nodded. "Naruto, fetch Gaara for us please" Nathan said. Naruto nodded and headed out the door.

"How can you send him to fetch Gaara?" The kazekage asked. Nathan smirked. "Hokage-sama, with your permission?" Sarutobi nodded. "Naruto is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Although it may be a curse, Kyuubi has agreed to help Naruto by giving him enhanced senses. Naruto could practically smell out a fish from the water if he wanted." Nathan said. "And before you ask, no his seal is not breaching. That is the shinigami's doing. He convinced the fox to help the kid out. I do not know how, but I guess that some things are never meant to be known by man" he finished.

"Can he control the Kyuubi's chakra?" The raikage asked.

This time, Anko answered. "He can control up to three tails without losing himself, but it's a work in progress" she said. The raikage said: "Hiruzen, with your permission I may invite Naruto to Kumo to train with Kirabi." Nathan smiled. "Ah,yes. He's the Hachibi's host is he not?" he asked.

The raikage nodded. "Kirabi has had many years of training with the Hachibi, and has managed to control all of its chakra. Maybe if Naruto is allowed to take a training trip to Kumo, Kirabi can teach him too. Plus, if the Kyuubi is as helpful as you claim him to be, it will be alot easier than it would be if Kyuubi was struggling against."

Hiruzen and Nathan nodded at the mans logic. The kazekage said: "Raikage-dono, if I may, if your brother can control the hachibi so easily, then maybe he can teach Gaara as well?It would do nothing but benefit all of us."The Raikage nodded. "That can be arranged."

Just then the door burst open revealing a medium-sized fox with two boys on its back.

"YATTA! GO KYUU!" the blonde yelled as he and the redhead climbed off the fox' back. "That was fun" the redhead said quietly. "Ah Naruto, good, you found Gaara I see" the kazekage said as he rose and walked over to his son. "Gaara. The reason I had Naruto-kun fetch you was because of your seal. This man" he pointed at Nathan. "can help you. He can fix your seal so that you can sleep at night without being disturbed by Shukaku. Does that sound nice?" the kazekage asked his son. Gaara looked at Nathan. "Can you really fix my seal?" he asked as he looked Nathan straight in the eyes. Nathan nodded with a smile. "I can. If you want me to". Gaara nodded. "Do it" he said. Nathan smiled. "okay, then lift up your shirt." The boy did as he was told. Nathan looked at the seal for a minute before turned towards the three kages. "Who the hell did this?" he asked, anger eminent in his voice. The kazekage answered: "Chiyo-baasama did. We do not posess sealmasters of yours or Jiraya-samas caliber in this village. We lack the required means to educate them." The kazekage said in a sad tone.

"Then send them to Konoha and educate them there. This Chiyo sealed the spirit of a mad monk in here as well, no doubt so that Shukaku would go mad. I got my work cut out for me, alright. Anko,summon him. NOW!" he said the last part quite forcefully, and she want through the handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Hades!" she yelled. There was a *POOF* of black smoke and the death god stood before them. "Anko, I thought I said only to summon me in the Hokage's office, not the Kazekage's."

Nathan stood. "Hades, we have a problem. This boy is the Ichibi jinchuuriki. However the one who did the sealing, also sealed in a mad monk along with it, apparently to ensure the beast's madness. I need you to absorb the monk while I put a five-pronged seal on top." Hades nodded. "Let's get to work." And Hades put his hand on the seal with his eyes closed. After a few moments he said: "It is done".

Nathan nodded and went to work. "**Gogyô Fûûin!**" he said and slammed his hand on the boys stomach where his seal was located. Gaara was instantly knocked to his knees.

"Gaara! Are you okay?" the kazekage asked his youngest son. "I'm... fine. I feel better than before. I don't hear Shukaku's everlasting ranting on what he'll do when he escapes the seal." The boy looked up at Nathan and Hades. "Thank you. I feel pretty sad for not being with my siblings more, though." Just as he said that, the door opened to reveal two kids. The girl looked to be a year older than Naruto. She had her hair up in four ponytails. She was wearing a purple dress with a teal sash around her waist and a battle fan strapped to her back. The boy looked to be around Naruto's own age. He wore a strange black catsuit and had kabuki paint in his face. "you sent for us tou-sama?" the girl asked. "Ah yes, this is my oldest child,Temari and her younger brother Kankuro. I have good news for you two. This man-" he pointed at Nathan "-just fixed Gaaras seal. It is no longer dangerous to have him asleep." The kazekage finished. Temari looked at Nathan. "Is it true? Did you really do it?" he nooded. "Hai. I did. Your brother is a one-of-a-kind, miss, and I felt it to be my duty to help."

She nodded and smiled before she ran to hug him around the leg,since he was so damn tall. "Thank you. Now me and Kankuro can finally try to be real siblings to Gaara, as we should have been long ago." Nathan smiled gently at the young girl before he got a bright idea and looked at Naruto with mischief in his eyes. He crouched in front of her and whispered: "Finding my otouto cute,do you?" he asked. She looked over to Naruto, who was petting Kyuubi at the moment and blushed bright red before she nodded shyly. He smirked. He was going to have sooooo much fun with this.

"Hey Naruto." Said boy looked up towards his aniki to find a worrying sight. He knew that that glimpse in his anikis eyes meant mischief. "I want you to take Gaara and his siblings out to eat. And for the love of Kami, eat something else than ramen for once!" he yelled as the kids and fox got out of the office. "What was that for, Nathan-san?" the kazekage asked. He was seriously curious as to what the man had said to his only daughter. "I was just having an idea as to how my knuckle-headed brother might get some sense into his thick skull. That was,unfortunately, the only thing he didn't learn during our three years together." He said as he shook his head.

The elder kage laughed at that. "yes, that boy has his mother's stubbornness and his father's denseness when it comes to certain things" he said as he remembered the boy's parents. "If you don't mind me asking, Hokage-dono, who was the boy's parents? He looks vaguely familiar somehow" the raikage asked. The hokage smiled. " that comes as no surprise. His parents were none other than Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina." He said. The Kazekage laughed. "I see what you mean. Minato was seriously dense the few times I met him in Konoha outside a mission. He was a talented ninja, no doubt about that, but if I don't remember wrong, it was Kushinas stubbornness that finally caught him" he finished with a smile. Hiruzen nodded. "Yes, it was. I still remember their wedding, it was truly a sight to behold. Minato was the epitome of a gentleman that evening."

Anko decided to ask: "Hokage-sama, when are you planning on going back to Konoha?"

Sarutobi smiled. "I will go back with you as my company as soon as Naruto-kun shows up from his little "date". I presume that was why you had that glimpse in your eyes, Nathan-san?" Nathan laughed. "That is true, Hokage-sama. However, I do not know whether or not they will get along in the first place."

Hiruzen smiled as he lit his pipe. "trust me when I say that they won't. That girl reminds me of a blonde version of Kushina. It will take a while before they come to terms." Anko said: "Ano, Hokage-sama, will Nathan-kun be allowed to join the Konoha ranks as a jounin?" The Hokage pondered on it. "Seeing as you are a great sealmaster, it would benefit Konoha greatly. However, I am curious as to one thing" he said and turned to Hades. "Hades-sama. Why exactly was it Anko and Naruto to be put through this?"

Hades said: "Hiruzen. As Nathan said during his story earlier, some things are not to be known by man. However, believe me when I say that nothing happens without reason. These three will be useful in the years to come. Nathan was my own little project. He was twenty-two when I met him first. Nine years has past since then, and he hasn't aged a day. Naruto and Anko is bound to him in life, that much I can say. Now, if you'll excuse me, Shinigami has just challenged me to a game of Shogi" he said as he *POOF*'d out of existance.

"Interesting fellow" the raikage said as he looked at the spot Hades had stood moments earlier. Suddenly they heard a voice scream: "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?" the adults stood stupefied to the sight that entered the door.

Naruto and Temari entered the room riding on Kyuubi with Temari having her hands around his waist with Gaara walking nonchalantly behind and an enraged Kankuro stomping after. He scoffed at the two blondes and sat down in the couch next to the door.

"I definately did not expect that" Sarutobi said. Nathan however was grinning from ear to ear, making him look like a hungry wolf. "Well, otouto? Got yourself a girlfriend now, I see." He turned to the Hokage. "Hokage-sama. Should we reveal his true heritage now? This way, he won't be destroying anything but sand on our way home." Hiruzen nodded. "Naruto-kun I have to tell you about your heritage."

The people below the kazekage tower suddenly heard a yell of: "I'M WHAT NOW?"

Inside the kazekages office was a truly an amuzing sight: Naruto stood with his face turned towards the door, Temari trying to persuade him into calm down, Kankuro had sought refuge underneath the couch he was originally sitting in, Gaara was in a feutal position in a corner whispering in a crazed voice: "No more,please,no more..."

The kazekage himself had sought refuge underneath his desk, the Raikage looked ready to jump out the window along with Anko while Nathan was lying on the floor clutching his ears. The hokage was the only one who looked unfazed by the sudden outburst. However, his only thought was: ' _And I thought paperwork was bad, if he decides to do that again, I won't be able to stop him!_'

After a few minutes everything was back to normal. Naruto was sitting on the couch with Temari in his lap,Gaara stood beside them with his arms crossed. Kankuro however, had yet to show up from underneath the couch. That is, until Gaaras sand dragged him out by his ankle. "Kankuro,stop it. You are humiliating yourself" he said in a stoic voice. "I can't help it, he's more scary than you were" Kankuro replied in a thin voice.

The raikage and Anko had stepped down from the windowsill and was now sipping sake with shaking hands to calm their nerves. The kazekage had shown up from underneath his desk, but sported now a bubblegum in his forehead. The hokage looked at him with a raised eyebrow, the kazekage noticed. "what? Do I have something in my face?" he asked. Hiruzen just shook his head.

Nathan had also gotten himself back up, but his ears was still ringing. He turned towards Naruto. "The next time you decide to yell, you do it five hundred miles away from me. UNDERSTAND THAT!" he barked. Naruto just nodded his head dumbly while his thoughts were: 'Note to self: NEVER make aniki go mad again'

"**You better keep that promise, kit. That guy is enough to make **_**me**_** get the shivers"** the Kyuubi replied as it *POOF*'d out of existance so it could behold from a safe distance in its cage.

Nathan turned towards the adults again and was met with a loud *SLAP* across the face courtesy of Anko. She looked him in the eyes. "NEVER do that again,you hear me mister? Else it's the couch for you when we get home." She said in a deadly tone. Nathan nodded, stupefied.

Anko turned towards her kage. "Hokage-sama, we better leave soon. I'm anxious to get home again. I am sure Naruto is as well" the Hokage nodded. "The genin tests is in five days,Naruto. I'll send Iruka a note saying that you'll show up. I'm sure people won't recognize you without that abomination you call a jumpsuit." The hokage smiled. "Yeah...it was the only clothes I had though...better than nothing,right?" he laughed nervously. The hokage barked out a laugh. "That's right, m'boy, that's absolutely right."

Half an hour later, the party of four stood by the gates of Suna saying goodbye to the kazekage and his kids. Temari grabbed Naruto by the scruff of his shirt and smashed her lips upon his, making them both moan. When she broke the kiss, she said. "I want a letter at least once a week,got that? Maybe I'll reward you the next time we meet,_Naruto-kun_" she said as she walked away,sashaying her hips with each step. Naruto swallowed. '_Damn, she's so friggin' hot_' he thought to himself. He said goodbye to Gaara and Kankuro next. "Bye guys. Take care of barbie while I'm away, will ya?" he asked Gaara while pointing at Kankuro with his thumb. Gaara nodded. "I will. You better take care of yourself until the next time we meet, Naruto or else my sister would be _Very_ upset with you." Naruto nodded.

Meanwhile, the kazekage was saying goodbye to Nathan and Anko.

"you are allways welcome within these walls for what you have done for my son. It looks like Naruto and Temari got along very well for their first meeting." He said and smiled. Hiruzen nodded. "Don't worry, next time, she'll whip him around like a dog. I remember Kushina doing that with Minato. He looked like a living piece of meat the next day." He said with a laugh.

The group said their final goodbyes and headed towards konoha.


	6. Return to Konoha! Taking out the trash

Hey people! Now it's time for the sixth chapter of this fic, and I couldn't be more exited! Naruto will have the genin exam, Nathan and Anko will be (re)instated as Jounin, and the clanheads and civilian council is in for a big surprise that just might change Konoha as we know it. For better or for worse? That remains to be seen.

Disclaimer: I am sorry to announce that I do not own any of the brands,included Naruto mentioned in this story!

I do own Nathan and a number of jutsus however.

-Three days later-

Hiruzen sat in his office, speaking to his two advisors, Koharu and Homura. "I do not know why you refuse to have the namikaze compound auctioned, Hiruzen. The Yondaime is dead and he had no living relatives. It cannot just simply stay there to collect dust." Koharu said. Hiruzen smiled: "I agree, that it can not. The reason I refuse to auction the house is because of those who live there." He said. "What? Since when? Why weren't we told?" Homura demanded. Sarutobi showed a slight grin before there was a knock on the door. "Enter!" the Hokage said. Three figures entered the room,all hooded. "Ah, yes, I was expecting you three. But before buisness, please take of your cloaks" Hiruzen told them.

There was a swishing sound and three fully fledged ninjas stood before them. The two advisors recognized the smaller ones, while the giant behind them was completely unkown. "U-Uzumaki" Homura growled. why the hell was he there now? He was rumored to be dead three years ago, and still, here he was. "Homura-san" Naruto said. Naruto had never liked the old man. He treated him allways bad, like the rest of the village. "Naruto-kun?Anko-chan?" Koharu asked. These two were rumored to be dead, but she was happy they now proved the rumors wrong. "Hey, Koharu-baachan" Naruto said with a smile.

"Koharu,Homura. I want you two to hold a secret. You are the village elders, so you should be good at that. The name of Namikaze lives sons is standing before you." The older Hokage said, watching his advisors reactions. He knew that Koharu was on his side, by being a spy on Danzo for him. Homura on the other side, was as ambitious as Danzo when it came to getting rid of the 'Snake whore' and 'Demon brat'. Koharu was shocked but happy. Happy that another Konoha clan might have a shot at being revived. Shocked because she only thought there was one survivor of the clan. She glanced at the strange giant. Something about him screamed feral, and as he opened his mouth, she knew why. This man,giant, whatever he was, resembled a wolf on its hind legs. She backed up to Hiruzen.

Homura was now sweating bullets. How could he not have seen the resemblance between the yondaime and the brat? This put him in an uncomfortable position. And who the hell was the enormous man in the background?

"I can tell you are both wondering on who this man is. His name is Namikaze Nathan, an older son of Minato. Naruto being an heir should be a given, considering his looks. Nathan however, was left alone in the woods after his mother died. He ended up being raised by a tribe of wolves,hence his feral looks. He came back here the moment he knew he had a living relative. I am hereby giving the Namikaze compound to the rightful owners. Use it well." Hiruzen said. Naruto and Nathan both bowed to their leader.

However, when Nathan raised his head he smelled the fear and hatred radiating around Homura. He looked at the man. "Are you afraid of me?" he asked, looking Homura in the eyes. The old, stubborn man shook his head. Nathan grinned, showing off his fangs. "You should be" he growled.

Nathan arose to his full height of 6"4 and said: "your sins against this village is shown in your eyes. I can smell the hatred and fear radiating from you." He growled. Homura swallowed. He was trapped. Nathan said: "Hokage-sama?" Hiruzen nodded. "Dispose of this traitor" he said. Nathan grinned. He grabbed Homura by his neck and snapped it with a sickening crunch.

"Koharu. I want you to go to Danzo and say that the Namikaze clan is back in Konoha. " Hiruzen ordered. She bowed. "As you wish, Hokage-sama" she said and left the room.

Sarutobi sighed. "I am getting too old for this. I should have refused when your father wanted me to take the position as Hokage again before he went to seal the Kyuubi." He said. "However, I want you to take care of Homura's body,Nathan. Burn it in the forest behind the Hokage mountain. No one will ever notice it there." "The Inuzuka dogs might" Nathan said. "None the less, I want you to take care of it. Leave no remains. This is officially your first S-rank mission." Hiruzen said. Nathan bowed. "As you wish,Hokage-sama" Nathan said as he picked up the body and left.

Anko and Naruto was still standing there, wondering what the old kage wanted them to do. Sarutobi sighed again. "Anko. I just want to know what you think of Nathan. His feral appearance might be a proof of his strength, but I want to know of his personality."

Anko smiled. "He might be a bit weird to hang out with in the beginning, but he is similar to Naruto and I. None of us has ever been exactly worshipped in this town to say the least. Nathan knows suffering the same way. Because of his size and personality people started calling him a freak, a monster. But I noticed once I got to know him better, he's the most caring and funloving guy in the world. He also shares a prankgene with Naruto."

She finished. The elderly kage nodded at this. That might be a reason to act like he did towards Naruto in the kazekages office three days ago.

"He doesn't have any serious quirks, does he?I mean, I already have Kakashi taking care of the tardiness, Gai is just...Gai, Asuma is still smoking those horrible cigarettes of his, and Kurenai...well,she's still the Ice queen of Konoha." He sighed. '_yep,I am definately too old for this shit..._' he thought as he lit his pipe. Anko laughed and said: "No, he's nothing like that. Though he's allways eager for a spar. He's not as crazy as Gai,though." She finished as the Hokage let out a breath of relief.

"That is good news. I presume you are going to be living together with them Anko?" she nodded. " I would have moved in with them either way if I didn't get your permission. Noone stops Mitarashi Anko from moving in with her man!" she declared with a large grin , making Naruto sweatdrop at her eagerness. Sarutobi smiled. "You have my permission and blessing,, get out of here, I am sure you have other things to do" he said. Anko nodded. "Come on Naruto, we have a compound to explore!" she said as she dragged Naruto out of the office. Sarutobi leaned back in his chair and looked out over Konoha from his window. '_Minato,Kushina, you would be proud of your son. I know I am_.' He thought to himself with a smile.

Nathan was just finished with burning Homura's corpse and ensured no remains was left when he noticed someone behind him. "Alright

buster,hold it right there." A female voice said. He turned around to see a young woman in her mid-twenties with three dogs. '_Crap! I knew the Inuzuka would notice_' he thought with a sigh.

She looked at the guy who was clearly new in the village,since she had never seen him before. '_holy shit, this guy is huge! He is the biggest man I've ever seen!_' she thought. "Umm, miss,are you okay?" Nathan asked, concerned when the woman just froze as she checked him out.

His voice brought her out of the trance,though. "Huh?Oh,umm, yeah,I'm okay. Who are you?" she asked. "Namikaze Nathan" he answered.

Her eyes widened. "Namikaze? As in.." "The Yondaime? Yep,that's my old man" he answered.

"How long have you been in Konoha?" she asked. "Three days" he answered.

"What were you doing up here?" she asked. "Mission from Sandaime-sama" he answered. "." she said.

'_Goddamnit, he's practically as stoic as an Aburame!_' she thought to herself with a tic mark appearing over her right eye. "Come on, we're going to see the Hokage" he shrugged. "Okay, I was headed that way anyways" he said as he jumped off the mountain. Her eyes widened when she saw that he landed on his legs with a loud *THUD* on the ground,making a small crater where he landed. '_Holy shit! Who the fuck is this guy?_' she asked herself.

As she reached the bottom of the mountain, she noticed that he was waiting for her impatiently. "What the hell took you so long?" he asked. She bit back: "well excuse me for not being a freakin' superhuman as yourself then!" he scoffed. "Come on. The old man is waiting for us." He said and walked towards the Hokage tower. She quickly followed.

As they entered the Hokage's office, they saw a weird sight. A man fitting Anko's description of one Hatake Kakashi was hanging up-side down from the ceiling, all tied up, cursing through his facemask,watching as Sarutobi Hiruzen was reading some kind of orange book. Nathan couldn't hold back that sweatdrop for his dear life.

"Ahem." He said, making two heads turn towards him. "Ah,Nathan. I trust your mission went as planned?" the hokage said. "Hai. It did. However, I was right though. The Inuzuka noticed" he said as he pointed a thumb towards the newly named Hana. Hana huffed and crossed her arms. "I was walking my dogs when I noticed smoke coming from the Hokage mountain and decided to check it out. When I arrived at the top, I met superman over here" she said and pointed her thumb at Nathan. He huffed and crossed his arms.

"I am nothing like that freak. I mean,he's a damn alien for fuck's sake!" that's when he noticed three heads looking at him,all three with a raised eyebrow and a sweatdrop on the back of their heads. He gave a sheepish grin and scratched the back of his head. "eheheheee...there's a cartoon from where I come from that is named superman..." he explained.

"Cartoon?you mean manga?" Kakashi asked. "yeah, a western version of it" Nathan had to admit. '_Crap,I've said too much_' he thought to himself. "Kakashi,enough questions!" the sandaime said in a stern voice. "This is the man I told you about. He's the one who has been taking care of Naruto and Anko the past three years" he explained. Kakashi's and Hana's eyes widened. "You mean Anko-chan's alive?" Hana asked. Anko was one of her best friends along with Kurenai and Yugao, and was devastated when her death came out. "you're saying that Naruto is alive as well?" Kakashi asked hopefully. Naruto was his sensei's son and was mentally crushed when he got the news about his death. Nathan nodded with a smile. "Both are alive and well. I suppose they already left to check out the compound?" he asked Hiruzen,who nodded in response.

Nathan grinned and said: "come to the Namikaze compound tomorrow at 10 am, and you can see them again." Both of them nodded. "Would that be all Hokage-sama?" Nathan asked. Sarutobi nodded. "Very well. I will see you tomorrow, Kakashi-san,Hana-san. Ja Ne" and he dissappeared in a swirl of leaves. Hana said: "I better get going. I want to be in top shape for meeting Anko tomorrow" she said and left,her dogs following. "As would I" Kakashi said,glaring at his leader. Hiruzen sighed. "Fine. Here's your book, Kakashi. I'll just have Jiraya send me a new one tomorrow, when I let him know that Naruto is alive." He said as he handed Kakashi his book. Kakashi took it and pocketed it before he too left in a swirl of leaves. Hiruzen sighed again(he seems to be doing that alot these days,eh?) '_somehow I feel that nothing would be the same after tomorrow._' He thought as he pictured his student's reaction when he recieved the news about his godson.

-At the Namikaze compound-

Nathan *POOF*'d into existance in front of the Namikaze main gates and headed straight for the main house. When he approached the door he opened it to see an interesting sight:

Naruto and Anko was lying on each side of the couch, sound asleep. Nathan chuckled quietly to himself, not wanting to disturb them. He walked into the kitchen, opened the fridge and picked out a beer. He plopped himself down in one of the leather chairs and thought about the past three days.

**-Flashback no jutsu-**

_The trip had gone uneventful and the four was currently located in the hokage's office. __"Alright you three. I,Sarutobi Hiruzen,Sandaime Hokage is pleased to inform that you, Namikaze Nathan and Mitarashi Anko is hereby instated as Jounin of Konohagakure no Sato. I will also allow you to move in to the Namikaze compound. Your father left me instructions of not to tell you of this until I deemed you ready. However,after hearing about your adventures during these three past years, I have found you more than capable in dealing with the eventual news that may come. Uzumaki Naruto, your true name is Namikaze Naruto. Is this the name you will attend the academy with?" Naruto nodded his response. Hiruzen smiled in pride of his surrogate grandson. "Very well. Follow me if you please, so that I may show you to your new home." He said and the Namikaze brothers and Anko followed him out of the office. _

_The Namikaze compound was near the lake that ran behind the Hokage mountain, hidden by a massive forrest. As they approached the gates, the aging Hokage stopped and smiled at them. "Welcome to your new home" he said as he opened the gates and let them in. To say the trio was dumbfounded was like saying that Orochimaru hated small boys. The group walked in silence towards the main house._

_On the way, noone spoke out of fear for ruining the peace that seemed to linger throughout the grounds. As they stepped in front of the main house, a big__ 4-story mansion, Sarutobi stepped aside. "Go ahead Naruto-kun, it's your house now after all" he said with a smile. Naruto took a deep breath and walked in. The inside was beautiful,in lack of a better word. The chairs and couches was all in light brown leather; the wallpaint was light beige. There was a huge fireplace and on each side hung pictures of two people: _

_on the left side was a man with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wore a white flak jacket with flames on the bottoms, a black mesh shirt underneath and blue jeans. _

_On the right was a beautiful woman. Her hair was a fiery red, she had emerald green eyes and a fresh colour of red in her cheeks. It was apparent on the picture that she was pregnant__, due to the fact that she held her round belly with clear affection. As the group looked up at these two people, everyone realized who they were: Namikaze Minato and his wife,Uzumaki Kushina. _

_This was too much for Naruto, as he broke down and started to cry as he fell to his knees. Anko was there in a second, hugging him and comforting him. _

_Nathan himself was speechless. Here was the proof of his adopted little brothers heritage. As he looked at the pictures, he bowed his head and sent a prayer that they watched over them both to see how they dealt with life. As he looked up again, Naruto hugged him for dear life. This brought a small smile to Nathan as he hugged his otouto. Anko and Hiruzen stood aside and smiled at the affection the two brothers showed each other. Anko cast a last look at Kushina. 'May you watch over your sons and me and guide us in life so that we may meet you with dignity in the afterlife' she thought. As the two brothers let go of each other, Hiruzen asked: "Shall we continue the tour?" the trio nodded and the four went out of the living room._

_The mansion had 8 rooms, 2 master bedrooms and 6 ordinay bedrooms, all fully equipped with kingsize beds and TVs. It also had 4 big sparerooms in the basement and a natural hot spring in a secluded area of the garden. The garden also had a grill big enough for all the members of the Akimichi clan to cook __simultaneously__, a nice area for dancing and a nice big swimming pool. All in all, the perfect house for a small family in Nathans opinion. When the tour was over,Hiruzen gathered them in the garden. "Now that you have seen your new home, is there anything you need?" he shook his head with a smile. "Ie, I've got everything we need right here" he said and picked a pure black scroll out of his pocket. "This is a scroll Shinigami gave me that would bring us all of our belongings as soon as I pump some chakra into it. Only problem is, some of this stash is pretty big and takes more than one person to put into place, and even if each of us created 50 kage bunshins each, it would take 24 hours to put everything in perfectly" Nathan said. Sarutobi thought it over and said: "I can send for someone to help you with this. NEKO!" he shouted. A cat masked ANBU landed in front of them. "Neko, send for Akimichi Choza and his family. Our new members need some help with moving in." The aging Hokage said with a smile. "Hai, Hokage-sama" the cat masked ANBU said before she disappeared. _

"_Why don't you__ just unpack the scroll so its ready for when the Akimichi come over?" Hiruzen asked. Nathan nodded and unrolled the scroll. He then placed his hand in the middle of it and pumped some chakra into it. With a loud *POOF* and alot of smoke, Hiruzen looked up and saw litteraly nothing but furniture and private stuff in the entire garden. "What is all this?" Hiruzen asked. Nathan smiled. "This is the repayment for three years of service under the Shinigami. He said that we would get our payment when we've returned and did him a favor. That favor was obviously fixing Gaara's seal." Nathan explained. Hiruzen nodded as Akimichi Chôza and two other from the Akimichi clan showed up around the far corner of the garden. "Ah, Chôza, right on time."Hiruzen said. "What do you need me for, Hokage-sama?" a big man with red spirals on the cheeks and red-brown-ish hair asked. "Chôza, I may I have the pleasure of introduce you to the new generation of Namikaze. I am sure you recognize Naruto here-"here he pointed at Naruto. "-But you haven't met his older brother. This-" Hiruzen laid a hand on Nathans shoulder. "- is Namikaze Nathan. He is an older son of Minato who was left with his birth mother years back. He traveled many places on the western hemosphere before he came here and was extatic when he heard that he had a living relative. Now we have two new hopes of restoring a once prestigious clan. But back to the matter at hand. I summoned you to help them move these things inside." Sarutobi said. Chôza and the other Akimichis looked around in the garden. "Its a lot of stuff, Nathan-san" he said. "Hai, it is, Chôza-sama. It is with great appreciation that we recieve your help." Chôza smiled. "Let's get everything in, shall we?" he said. For four hours the Namikaze brothers,the Akimichis and Anko moved everything in. The only thing that proved to be difficult to place was a wrestling ring he wanted in one of the sparerooms in the basement, but they got it done. "I cannot thank you enough for helping with this,Chôza-sama. It really means alot to us." Nathan said with a smile. Chôza nodded with a smile. "Ie, just call me Chôza. And it was our pleasure, Nathan-san. It truly is good to have not only one, but two heirs of the Namikaze clan back in Konoha. I am sure things will be better now that you are here." Nathan smiled. "I truly hope so. I just want my fiancê and my otouto safe. Would you mind sharing a meal with us? It's the least I can do as repayment for all the work." he asked politely. Chôza nodded and said: "We would be honoured,Nathan. What did you have in mind?" Chôza asked. "Well, I was hoping to break in the grill, so I was thinking BBQ". Chôza smiled a toothy grin. "I was hoping you would say that. Would you mind if my wife and son joined us? He will be graduating with Naruto,I believe." He said. Nathan shook his head. "We would be delighted. I am sure Naruto will need friends before entering the Academy." Nathan said with a smile as he went to fire the grill. "Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" he said and summoned fifteen clones. "I want you all to take care of the grill while I get refreshments,understood?" "Ossu!" the clones said in unison before they all went to work. The real Nathan went to the kitchen to pick up something to drink for both adults and the kids. As he came out of the house, he found Anko and Naruto talking with some other Akimichis. Chôza said: "Ah, Nathan! I want you to meet my wife, Sara and my son, Chouji." Chôza said. "Pleasure to meet you both" Nathan said with a smile. _

"_would you like something to drink?" he asked as he placed multiple bottles on the table. "What is all this?" Chôza asked__ as he picked up a bottle. "Ah, this is refreshments I got imported from the bottle you're holding over there is one of my personal favourite non-alcoholic drinks called Coca-cola. It's basically a cold, bubbly version of coffee. If you want something more fruity,there's orange,lime and other flavors. I picked those out for the kids. May I offer a glass of Whiskey? Or would you prefer sake?" Nathan was really nervous about having the head of one of the more prestigious clans in Konoha as a visitor. Anko often just hugged him just for him to relax. After dinner, the adults found themselves outside talking while Naruto gave Chouji a tour of the mansion. "Wow, this place is awesome!" Chouji exclaimed. Naruto grinned. "Glad you like it. You haven't even seen the best part yet!" he said as he led Choji down to the basement. If Chouji wasn't surprised before,he definately was now. _

_There was a gym with all kinds of things, included a ring meant for boxing or wrestling._

_There was a huge bedroom with six beds and the reason for it was the room next door: a recording studio fully equipped with mix tapes, microphones and instruments. _

_The last room however, was locked. "Eh, probably something aniki's working with" Naruto shrugged. "Oh man,this is so cool! I'm gonna introduce you to everyone in class on friday! When they hear that the Namikaze clan is restored, the girls will swoon all over you man! That'll make some competition between you and Sasuke!" Chouji exclaimed._

"_Who's Sasuke?" Naruto asked, genuinly interested. "Uchiha Sasuke is the only living Uchiha left in Konoha. Two years ago, Sasuke's brother, Itachi killed his entire clan with the sole exception of Sasuke. Ever since then, he's been nothing but a brooding bastard. He has a ton of fangirls, but he shows them no response." Chouji explained. Naruto frowned. If there was one thing he hated, it was those who only sought power for personal gain__, and Sasuke sounded like he could fit the description in a few years. _

"_Well, if I just hold a low profile, maybe noone will notice that I'm even there" Naruto said in a hopeful voice. Chouji chuckled. "You better hope so. Those girls are nightmare! They do nothing but trying to edge themselves onto you because you're from a famous clan or something" Chouji said with a frown. "yeah, well, I'll deal with it when that time comes" Naruto said with a sigh. He went to the fridge that was in the basement bedroom and took out a bottle. "Want a beer?" he asked his new friend. _

"_Beer? Yeah,sure" Chouji said. "Ever been wasted?" Naruto asked. "yeah, once. Never again!" Chouji exclaimed as he opened his bottle and drank it._

_Naruto chuckled and took a sip of his own beer. He then thought about something. "Hey Chouji?" he asked. "Yeah?" came the response. "Ever played an instrument?" Naruto asked.__ "Not really, why?" the chubby kid asked. _

"_Oh nothing. Just wanted to jam a little." Naruto said as he took another sip of his beer. "I learn quickly though" Chouji said. "Could you teach me?" he asked. Naruto smiled. "Sure, what do you want to learn?" he asked. Chouji looked at the different instruments and noticed a guitar with four strings standing in one of the corners. "What kind of guitar is that?" he asked. Naruto chuckled. "That, my friend, is a bass. It really speaks for itself; nothing but deep notes comes out of that thing if it's tuned right." Naruto explained. 15 minutes later, Chouji played the bass like he's never done anything but. Naruto himself grabs a guitar and starts playing with._

_Out in the garden,Sara noticed a sound coming from indoors. "What is that sound?" she asked. Nathan sighed. "Damnit Naruto, first day at home, and he's already down in the basement." He mutters. "How do you know where they are?" Chôza asked. "Because I have a recording studio in the basement__." Nathan answered as he poured himself some whiskey. He then stood up. "Come on, let's see what they're up to. Knowing Naruto, he's probably half-drunk off his ass by know". But what they came down to was a peculiar sight to the Akimichis: their son, Chouji was playing an instrument, something he had never done before. It didn't sound too bad either. "Wow. Your kid must have had a hidden talent if he's never played before." Nathan says, clearly impressed. He was the one who taught Naruto, so that came as no surprise._

_What was a surprise was that his knuckle-headed younger brother had taught Choji how to play a bass in only 15 minutes! 'I wonder if the other clan heirs is as talented as Choji. I__f they are, I could make a fortune on this!' Nathan thought to himself. "Okay you two, come on, it's nearly bedtime fellas. You can hang out tomorrow if your parents allow it, Chouji, you are allways welcome here." Nathan said._

"_Cool! Would you mind if I brought another gu__y as well tomorrow?" Nathan shrugged and asked "Sure, who do you have in mind?". _

_Chôza chuckled. __"now,now Chouji. If it wouldn't be too much hassle, I would love to introduce you to my teammates, Yamanaka Inoichi and Nara Shikaku along with their wives and children tomorrow. Oh,and I'll remind them of bringing their own meat, shall I?" he asked. Nathan,Anko and Naruto smiled. "Tomorrow it is. Have a good night" Nathan said as he bowed to Chôza. _

"_I sure as hell ain't walking home__" Chôza said, and his wife and son grabbed hold of him and all three disappeared in a Shunshin. "What a day,huh?" Nathan said with a sigh as he sat down on a chair and poured himself some more whiskey before taking out a cigar from his left pocket in his Jounin vest, along with a cutter. Anko looked at him mischieviously. "You know, Na-kun, the Yamanakas do have a daughter. Maybe we have another one for Naruto there" she said in a teasing voice. Nathan started to sweat as he lit his cigar with a match. "Give us both time, will you? I'm gonna need some time to get used to this kind of life,y'know? And Naruto is definately going to go in a damn coma if he gets another girl this early. I am definately not ready of being an uncle just yet." He said before taking a puff of his cigar. Anko pouted. "Aaaaww, but I can't wait to being called "Auntie Anko" she whined. She then got a flirting gleam in her eyes. "What do you feel about having a baby?" she asked, making Nathan cough on his cigar. "Where did that come from?" he asked as he looked at her with a combination of shock and confusion clearly written on his face. " It was just a thought. I mean, both of you are heirs to the Namikaze clan. It's not really fair that your little brother does all the work of restoring it, now is it?" she said in a seductive tone. Nathan sighed. "I know that, Anko-chan, but I don't think I'm ready to bring another life into this world. I mean, we've just settled in and I would like to get used to all this before such a major dessicion as made,y'know? I hope you can understand this. Don't get me wrong, I would love to have a kid, but I don't think I'm ready just yet." He said as he looked her into the was godsmacked. She thought he would jump at the chance to get laid, but here he was, saying he wasn't ready. She shook her head, showing him she understood. "I understand, Nathan-kun. I am willing to wait until you are ready." She said with a small smile. Nathan looked at her with appreciation in his eyes as he said: "Thank you,Hime" they sat in silence until they found out it was bedtime and Nathan carried Anko into their bedroom. _

_The next two days was quite eventful: Naruto dragged Nathan down to Ichiraku's Ramen bar to say hello to 'Teuchi-Ojiisan' and 'Ayame-Nee-chan' and to get ramen for lunch. Nathan became their new number 1 customer, with stunning 99 bowls, whereas Naruto couldn't handle anymore after 58 bowls. It only got better when Teuchi said that it was on the house as a thank you gift for taking care of Naruto for the past 3 years. That evening was even bigger than the night before; Chouza showed up with Sara and Chouji as did his two teammates, Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi with their wifes and children. As the night before, Naruto and Chouji showed the other kids, Shikamaru and Ino a tour of the house before they got down to the basement. To say Ino was starstruck was probably the understatement of the year. Naruto ended up teaching them how to properly train their voices before they actually played a full song( Skillet-Hero)only without the drums. The parents was stunned when they heard what kind of unknown skills their children had. Most shocked was probably Shikamaru's parents, as the boy else was mostly like the rest of the clan; lazy yet smart. His only other hobbies was cloudwatching and playing Shougi. But here he was, singing his head of, in a gruff voice noone had ever thought the boy could produce. After the song was finished, the guests took their leave, and the kids promised to come over later. Nathan and Anko just smiled at the interaction Naruto had with the other kids, and told them that they were allways welcome at the Namikaze compound. As they left, Ino gave Naruto a quick peck on the cheek as a thank you for teaching her how to sing. He just smiled in return as she left the compound, but the moment he was alone, he got a mental meltdown. Nathan saw this and decided to just let Naruto sleep in the basement that night before he himself went up to bed._

Nathan chuckled to himself as he finished his beer. The next few months will definately be interesting.


	7. Genin Exams,CRA, and a big ass PARTY!

GOOOOD MORNING FANFICTION!

Now, this chapter will be interesting. Naruto will go through his genin exam,Nathan will be introduced to the council and the ninja world is getting in for one hell of a surprise. How will things end up? Read it and find out!

BTW, I know that some of you may not like the fact that Nathan grabs a part of the attention, but this is my story, so DEAL WITH IT! This is just the beginning of the story and Naruto will have his fair deal of attention, I can promise you that.

Any flames will be used for the Akimichis BBQ.

Disclaimer: I do unfortunately(?) not own Naruto or any other brands mentioned in this story. I do own Nathan and a number of jutsu however.

Now, LET'S GET IT ON!

Chapter 7: Revelations and meetings

Nathan woke up the next day and looked at his watch. 7:30. He looked over at the couch and noticed that it was empty. _'hmm. Naruto is probably downstairs training, but where the hell is Anko?'_ he thought as he walked down. As he thought, Naruto was down in the gym, practicing his katas for the Muay Thai style. "Hey otouto" Nathan said as he entered the room. "Oh hey aniki" Naruto answered with a smile. "You know where Anko-chan is?" Nathan asked as he started boxing on a punching bag. "Yeah, I think she is in the kitchen making breakfast or something. Either that or she's in the old man's office" Naruto said as he did a front kick. "Wonder what she's doing there?" Nathan asked noone in particular. As Naruto finished his katas and headed upstairs he said: "I think it was something about us,but I don't know what" he said as he walked upwards to get in the shower before he walked to the academy to have his genin exam. Nathan snorted as he too finished. "Probably about making it official that the Namikaze clan is back." He mumbled to himself as he walked up to shower and eat. Oh, how right he was.

With Anko:

"Hokage-sama, when were you going to announce that Naruto and Nathan-kun is back?" Anko asked her leader. The professor took a puff of his pipe as he answered. "Right now. ANBU!" he called. A bearmasked ANBU entered. "Bear,call together the entire council. Tell them it is of outmost importance" Hiruzen said. "Hai" the ANBU said as he disappeared. "I'll go home and notify Nathan. Knowing him, he's probably eating breakfast about now." After seeing the Hokages troubled look she said. "When he doesn't have a mission or anything pressuring going on, he tends to sleep in. He's not a "Kakashi-type" of lazy." She finished. Hiruzen sighed and said: "That's good. Now, go and fetch him. If the council pisses him off, I am not the one responsible for his actions." Sarutobi said. Anko nodded and headed back home.

With Naruto:

Naruto had just finished dressing after his shower and took a second look at himself in the mirror. He wore a black t-shirt with the printing "The Animal" in blood red on the back, black jeans with two different types of printing: "Two words: **CK IT" on the left leg and "619" in a downwards motion on the right**(AN: Yes, I am a wrestling fan, got a problem with it?)**. He also wore black and white Converse shoes for the occasion. His piercings were also in place, plus a necklace with the emblem of a fox around his neck. Overall, he looked pretty damn good. He nodded to himself and headed for the academy.

When he got there, he saw Chouji and Shikamaru sitting outside. Chouji eating/ inhaling a bag of chips and Shikamaru sleeping. "Hey guys" he said as he approached the duo. "Hey Naruto" Chouji replied happily. "Troublesome. 'morning Naruto" Shikamaru said in his ordinary lazy tone. "Looking forward to the exam Chouji?" Naruto asked as he sat down next to the slighter more chubby boy. "Yeah, I guess it'll be alright. I'm pretty confident on the taijutsu exam, the rest will be so-so I guess. How about you?" Chouji asked. Naruto smiled. "I don't know, but I'm ready for whatever they throw at me" he said.

As the trio talked, more people started to show up. One of them was a pretty brash boy. He wore black pants and a thick hooded brown jacket with furry trim. "Hey Chouji, Shikamaru. Who's this?" he asked as he looked at Naruto, who snickered. "Really, Kiba? You don't recognize me?I've only been gone for three years,I haven't changed that much, have I?" Naruto said. In truth, when Naruto was presumed dead, he was the smallest boy in his agegroup, contradictory to now, when he returned, he was the biggest of them all, standing at 5"9 and had more muscle. Kiba looked shocked. "Na-Naruto? Is that seriously you? I was told you were dead three years ago!" Kiba exclaimed. Naruto smiled knowingly. "No, I left three years ago on a training trip. I came back four days ago." He said. Kiba suddenly grinned. "Awesome! We have to spar sometime dude, I'd kick your ass!" he said, Akamaru barking an affirmative. This time, Naruto outright laughed. "If you say so, Keebs. Now, better go inside to not get late, eh?" he said, the three other boys nodding their response as they headed inside.

When they got inside the classroom, they noticed that it was almost crowded, save for four seats in the middle row. Five minutes later, the teacher entered. He walked over to his desk and placed his paperwork onto it before yelling: "SHUT UP!" The entire class was so quiet, you could hear grasshoppers playing outside the window. The teacher smiled. "Good morning class." He said, receiving a "Good morning, Iruka-sensei" back from everyone, save Naruto, who didn't know the man. The chuunin then noticed Naruto and said: "Ah yes, Hokage-sama said that we would have a new student for today. Will you please introduce yourself?" Naruto nodded and walked down to him. He turned to the class and said: "My name is Namikaze Naruto. I like wrestling, aniki, Anko-neechan, Kakashi-nii-chan, ramen, playing music and my friends. I dislike/hate traitors, people who lie to themselves and arrogant bastards who think they are supperior to others. My dream is...well, personal, as for hobbies, they are music, writing, and training with aniki" he said with a smile before he sat down between Shikamaru and Kiba. Iruka nodded. "Okay, now it is time for the genin exam. The first test will be written, the second is taijutsu, the third is kunai and shuriken throwing and the fourth is ninjutsu. Now, I will deliver you these exam sheets. Do NOT turn the page over until I say so" he said as he started to walk around the classroom and deliver the sheets. Naruto looked over the classroom and noticed several clan heirs: Yamanaka Ino, Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and last but not least, Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto shook his head and started on the written test, forgetting about the Uchiha for now.

At the councilmeeting:

"SILENCE!" Sarutobi bellowed. This time, Nathan's ears didn't ring. Why? He took precautions and wore earplugs. Anko chuckled as he took them out, unaffected of the Hokage's yelling. "Hokage-sama, who are the two with you?" a random civillian councilman asked. Hiruzen chuckled, as did the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, knowing what was to come. "I am disappointed that none of you recognized our own Mitarashi Anko. Well, maybe not too much, she's been away for three years after all." He said as he looked at the shocked faces of everyone with the exception of Inoichi, Shikaku and Chôza. "How is that possible? She was confirmed dead three years ago!" Mibushi Haruno screeched.

At this point, Nathan took the word after his hearing came back. "First, please lower your voice. I think they heard you in Iwa. Second, she was never dead. She left with me the night of the fire three years ago, along with someone I call brother." He said, looking the councilwoman straight in the eyes, making her shiver. "For those who don't know me, I am the reason Anko-chan still lives. The other person who was confirmed dead that night is also alive as we speak, and if ANY of you tries to hurt him, I will be out for your fucking heads!" he growled that last part, sounding like an angry wolf.

The Hokage stepped forth again. "For those who do not know his name, he is one of two offsprings that is heir to a former extinct clan here in Konoha. Ladies and gentlemen, elders. This man is Namikaze Nathan, Namikaze Minatos first born. He was born and raised on the western side of the world by his mother until she died. He then traveled over the world, trying to find a connection to his father. Imagine his anger when he found out how his brother was treated in this town when he arrived three years ago. He took Anko and Naruto with him on his travels and the rest is history." The hokage said, looking over the council. The civillian side was terrified. This man was the 'demon brat's older brother?

"Hokage-sama, I request for this man a bloodtest to see the similarity with Uzumaki-san and Yondaime-sama." Another random civilian councilmember said.

Nathan rubbed his temples and whispered to the Hokage: "Since when the fuck did civilians have a say in shinobi matters?" the hokage nodded and turned to the council. "Denied. I know for a fact that he is Minatos son, as he left me with a scroll confirming his name. As for a very good suggestion right now that I intend to act on, the civilian council is hereby dissolved. Get out of this room immediately before I have ANBU take you to Ibiki!" he said, releasing such a powerful release of KI that made four of the former civilian councilmembers faint. The rest picked them up and quickly left the room.

The Hokage looked sternly at the Elders and Shinobi council. "It is because of the civilians, that the genin exams is so damn simple to pass. One or more of them has children who want to be shinobi and thus has the curriculum for the academy lowered drastically. The only nessecary jutsu is Henge, Kawarimi and Bunshin for Kami's sake! Shunshin is totally neglected and now only taught to newly appointed Chuunin! This ends now! It is time to undo the damage the civilians inflicted upon us! Anko, go to the academy and tell Iruka that I want him in my office when the exam is done." He said. Anko nodded and shunshin'd out of the councilroom.

Hiruzen sighed and looked at Nathan. "Namikaze Nathan. As the head of the newly ressurected Namikaze clan, you are to have a seat in the council. Also, you are now placed under the Clan Restoration Act, meaning you can have between two to four wives. This also affects your brother." Sandaime said.

Nathan looked solemn at that. "I knew my brother was a born ladies man, but my attention span is ridiculously low for me to have more than one! Oh, man, what entity did I insult to deserve this?" he asked himself.

Somewhere in real life London:

"ATSCHOOOO!" Hermes sneezed. "Hm. Someone must be talking about me. I hope it is Dino, that teddybear!" he said, giggling to himself.** (AN: for those of you who still haven't realized who Dino is, he's ****Dionysos, the Greek wine god.)**

Back in Konoha:

Nathan got out of his self-pitying and said to the council: "I do realize that this is nessecary. However, I do have a job to do as the werewolf sannin and the wielder of two other summoning scrolls." He said, shocking everyone but Hiruzen. "Hm. I forgot about that." He said and spoke: "Mitarashi Anko and the Namikaze brothers, Nathan and Naruto have a duty to perform. They must train as sannins for their own scrolls, and train two people each for a summoning contract of their choice. Therefore, the CRA is invalid. However, should one of you intend to marry, each other or others-" –insert babbling Nathan here-

"-you are confined within the territory of Hi no Kuni until you have an heir. Are these terms agreeable?" Sarutobi asked as he looked at Nathan. Nathan nodded. "Agreed." He said. "Then I declare this meeting for ended. Dismissed!" Sarutobi said as he walked up to his office, hoping to read some of his precious Icha Icha before being bombarded with paperwork.

Back at the academy:

"Okay, everyone. The next test is taijutsu. Please follow me outside." Iruka said as everyone followed him outside.

Once they were at the academy training ground, Naruto found himself a tree to sit under, accompanied by Shikamaru, Kiba Chouji and, to Naruto's surprise, Ino. "Ohayo, Naruto-kun" she said. "Hey Ino-chan" he replied. "How did the test go for you?" he asked. "Well, with the exception of one, it went fine. How about you?" she asked. Naruto chuckled as he found a notebook and a pen and started to scribble his weekly letter to Temari. "Those questions were easy. I'm looking more forward to this test; I hope I get some resistance here." He said confindently as he kept writing. Ino looked at him in worry. "As long as you don't get too hurt" she said and smiled at him. Naruto looked up in worry. _'Was that the kind of tone I dread it is?' _he thought before continuing writing his letter to Temari. Iruka then stepped forward. "Okay, first match is Aburame Shino versus Haruno Sakura" he said as the students stepped forward.

The match did not last long however, as Shino had his kikaichu form a clone to distract Sakura long enough for him to elbow her in the stomach, effectively knocking her out. Iruka quickly carried her out of the ring to clear the ring for the next match. "Winner, Aburame Shino. Now, the next is Nara Shikamaru versus Inuzuka Kiba" Iruka said.

"Yahoo! Let's go Akamaru!" Kiba exclaimed with Akamaru barking in agreement. Shikamaru just muttered: "Troublesome, Iruka-sensei, I forfeit." Naruto frowned. "Ne, why did you forfeit Shikamaru?" he asked. "I don't have enough stamina or technique to win over Kiba" Shikamaru said as he leaned back against the tree to sleep.

"Yamanaka Ino versus Ami, would the competitors please come up?" Iruka said. Ino's match only lasted for 3 minutes, due to Ami trashtalking her before Ino rushed Ami and knocking her out with a fist to the gut. Naruto shook his head. What the hell had the academy taught these kids? He was shook out of his thoughts as he heard the name of the next competitors.

"Uchiha Sasuke versus Namikaze Naruto!" came Iruka's voice. Naruto stood up and walked up to face his opponent. Uchiha Sasuke walked up with an arrogant smile on his face,making Naruto frown deeper as the "last" Uchiha slipped into his family's taijutsu style, the _Doki no Doragon _(Wrath of the dragon). Naruto on the other hand, just stood there waiting for Sasuke to make his move.

He didn't have to wait for long. Sasuke charged at him and tried a swingshot at Naruto, who ducked under and threw a perfect uppercut at Sasuke's jaw, sending him flying. Sasuke quickly got up on his feet and charged again with a sidekick aimed for Naruto's ribs. The kick connected, and Naruto flew a few feet before he landed on the ground and ran as fast as he could with his weights on to aim a slide tackle to Sasuke's ankles. Sasuke only managed to think one thing before the impact: _'Damn, he's fast! Maybe he can help me to become strong enough to kill Itachi'._ He was brought out of his musings as Naruto's kick hit its target. Sasuke landed with a loud *THUD* on his back. Naruto stood there and looked at Sasuke. "Winner, Namikaze Naruto!" came Iruka's voice. Naruto looked at him. "Iruka-sensei, I'll take him to the hospital. It's my fault he is like this, anyways." Naruto said. Iruka nodded in approvement and Naruto grabbed Sasuke and Shunshin'd to the hospital. "Iruka-sensei, that brat should be expelled for hurting Sasuke-kun!" Haruno Sakura screeched. Iruka waited til the ringing in his ears disappeared. "Namikaze Naruto won that fight fair and square, now shut up while we wait for them to return from the hospital." He said sternly.

With Naruto and Sasuke:

Sasuke woke up and noticed he was in the hospital. "I see you're finally awake." A voice said. Sasuke looked to the left and saw Naruto standing over him. "How? How did you beat me?" was all Sasuke asked. Naruto looked solemn. "I know of your past, Uchiha Sasuke. Let me tell you a little something: you are not the only one who has suffered. Myself, I recieved numerous beatings, burns, crucifixions and more before I turned 13. That was when I left the village with my nee-chan and started training seriously to become a ninja. I know the pain of being alone, Sasuke, and if you ever want to, you can talk to me at the Namikaze compound." Naruto said as he held out a hand to Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto's hand while he thought.

'_Maybe he's right. I've kept my anger too much inside. Had I continued with this, I would have done something stupid.'_ He thought to himself. He looked at Naruto before he grabbed his hand and said: "Thank you. Your words were a real eye opener. Had I continued to brood over what Itachi did, I would have ended up doing something stupid." Sasuke said sincerely. Naruto smiled as he helped Sasuke get on his feet.

"It's what friends are for, isn't it?" Naruto said, receiving a smile from Sasuke. Naruto grabbed hold of Sasuke's shoulder and the two shunshin'd back to the academy for their final test.

Meanwhile, Nathan was at home thinking about what transpired. _'Man, this is really fucked up. I know Anko is the one I want to spend the rest of my life with, but the thought of marriage for me at this point is damn terrifying! I wonder how Anko and Naruto will take the news?'_ he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts by a knock on the door. He opened and saw kakashi standing there. "Yo!" the one-eyed Jonin said. Nathan smiled. "Welcome Kakashi. I bet it's a long time since you visited this place, isn't it?" Nathan said as he let the other man in. Kakashi sighed. "Yeah, it is. Minato-sensei allways had his door open for his genin team. I thought I'd never come back here after he died." Nathan smiled. "Something to drink?" he asked. "Sure, what do you have?" Kakashi answered. "Water, a ton of different sodas, a keg of beer, and some booze." Nathan said as he opened the fridge. Kakashi picked out a small bottle with some black liquid. "What's this?" he asked. Nathan looked at the bottle. "Coke. Practically cold coffee with sugar" Nathan said. Kakashi opened the bottle and took a sip. "This is really good." He said with his patented eye-smile. Nathan smiled and picked out a bottle of Fanta. "Cheers" he said and the two bottles met before they were emptied in one big sip. "Aaahh, that was good" kakashi said. Nathan nodded. "You wanted to see Naruto again?" Nathan asked, recieving a nod from the man. "Then come on, he should be at the academy." Nathan said and the two disappeared in a loud *POOF* and a swirl of leaves.

At the academy:

Three loud *POOF*s was heard at the academy training grounds as Nathan and Kakashi arrived along with Anko. "Hey, Anko-chan" kakashi said with a lazy wave and an eye-smile. Anko smiled. "Hi, Kakashi. What are you two doing here?" she asked. Nathan answered: "We're just here to see how otouto fairs in his genin exam." Anko nodded. "I want to do that too, and now I can, since Iruka's not supposed to meet with the Hokage until the exams are over." She said with a smile. The trio walked over to where the exams were held.

"Alright class, it's time for the kunai and shuriken practice." Iruka said. "Yamanaka Ino, you're up first!" Ino walked up, picked ten shuriken and kunai. She threw them all and waited for the result. "7/10 bulls eye with kunai and 6/10 bulls eye with shuriken. Well done Ino" iruka said with a smile before he looked down on the list. "Haruno Sakura" he called. Said pinkette walked up, picked up her ten shuriken and kunai and threw five of each from each hand. Iruka walked over and counted the hits. "6/10 on kunai and 5/10 on shuriken". Iruka said. After a number of civilian-born kids and the clan heirs had thrown, Iruka called: "Namikaze Naruto".

Naruto was about to throw when he noticed three familiar people walking over towards them. He shouted: "OY! Aniki, nee-chan, Kakashi-nii-chan!" as he waved at them, recieving three waves back. He then started focusing on his kunai.

He walked over to the nearest tree and turned towards the targets. He then started running towards them and as he was nearing the first target he jumped and started taking backflips until the end of the lane. To say Iruka and the rest was dumbfounded was and understatement. All of them, with the exception of Nathan and Anko had their jaws on the ground, even Kakashi. What pissed everyone off was that his mask still covered the bottom half of his face. Naruto was the one to speak up. "OY! Kakashi-nii-chan! Take off your mask already! Noone knows what you're hiding under there!". Kakashi quickly regained his composure. "Maa maa, Naruto. There's nothing special underneath my mask." Kakashi said with an eyesmile.

Nathan looked at Kakashi with an incredulious look. "Then what the hell are you wearing a mask for?" he asked, making Kakashi develop a tic mark over his eyebrow. He turned to Nathan and spoke as calmly as he could: "Because I want to. Is that an acceptable answer?" Nathan shrugged. "Sure, suit yourself." He said and turned towards Iruka. "Ne, have they done the ninjutsu part yet?" he asked. Iruka shook his head. "Only one who hasn't thrown yet is Uchiha Sasuke" he said. Said genin hopeful stepped forward. He glanced at Naruto once before he started consentrating. He ran over and threw his kunai and shuriken. Iruka walked over to the targets and counted. "This is the first time..." he said out loud. "What's the result sensei?" Naruto asked. Iruka turned towards the genin and Jonin. "Uchiha Sasuke and Namikaze Naruto have thrown equally good. Both students has a 10/10 hit on both shuriken and kunai!" he said with a proud look on his face as Naruto and Sasuke gave each other a high five and was cogratulated by Kiba,Shikamaru,Ino and Chouji. Iruka then said: "Alright class, time for the ninjutsu part." Naruto raised his hand.

"Ne, Iruka- sensei? Can we have that part outside as well?" he asked. Iruka thought it over. "Yeah, sure. Alright, Inuzuka Kiba and Akamaru, you're up first." Iruka said. Kiba walked up and placed Akamaru next to him. "Alright, Akamaru. Ready?" he asked as his companion barked in response. He gave Akamaru a pill that made Akamaru's fur turn red. "**Jûjin Bunshin**!" Kiba yelled. There was a loud *POOF* and there stood two of Kiba, one on the back of the other. "**GATSÛGA!**" He screamed and the two started drilling the ground, creating a huge crater in the ground. When they stopped, Akamaru had turned back to normal and Kiba stood there, a little exhausted, but otherwise okay. "Very good Kiba, do have anything else to show?" Iruka asked. Kiba shook his head negatively.

Iruka nodded and said: "Next up is Haruno Sakura." The girl performed the three basic academy jutsu and said that she had nothing more. Iruka nodded and said: "Nara Shikamaru, you're up" when no response came, Naruto turned towards the tree to see the lazy Nara snoring. He walked up to Shikamaru, picked him up without the boy noticing and dropped him into the crater that Kiba created.

"Ouch! What the hell?" Shikamaru said as he stood. "It's your turn to show us a jutsu, Shika" Chouji said as he happily munched on a bag of chips. Shikamaru muttered: "Troublesome. **Kage Mane no Jutsu!** )" he said and his shadow stretched over towards Naruto, who quickly sidestepped it and had his shadow connect with a tree instead, making everyone but Nathan (who was too busy laughing) develop a sweatdrop. "Tsk. Kage mane no jutsu success" Shikamaru said as he released the jutsu. He also did the three academy jutsu before his turn was over. "Akimichi Chouji" Iruka said. Chouji stepped forward.

"**BAIKA NO JUTSU!** (Multi-size technique)" Chouji said, making his entire body expand. "**NIKUDAN SENSHA!**(Human Bullet Tank technique) came next, and Chouji transformed into one big ball that started rolling around on the ground before he crashed into a tree. Shikamaru walked over and opened a bag of chips under Chouji's nose, making said boy bounce up and grab the bag before performing the **Henge**,** Kawarimi** and **Bunshin**. Iruka checked his list.

"Uchiha Sasuke" he said. Said boy walked up and performed his **Katon:** **Gōkakyū no Jutsu** and the three academy jutsu.

Meanwhile, Naruto was talking to Nathan, Kakashi and Anko. "Naruto. No matter what you do, do not perform **that** technique here, you understand?" Nathan said. Naruto nodded solemnly. "if you want, summon your furry friend to have some fun." Nathan said with a grin that Naruto mirrored. "Ne, aniki? Would it be too much hassle if I invited my friends to celebrate becoming genin?" Naruto asked.

Nathan deflated immediately. "You just want an excuse to drink. I swear, if I didn't know you better, you would've been an alcoholic." He said, making Naruto pout.

"I am not. I just want to celebrate with my friends, that's all" Naruto said. "Oh? Who are you going to invite?" Anko asked.

"Shika, Chouji, Ino-chan, Sasuke, Hinata, Kiba, Shino and maybe Sakura. Oh, you're invited too, Kakashi-nii-chan" Naruto said.

Nathan thought it over before he answered. "Alright, but in exchange I want to talk to you about something before they arrive, okay?" he said as he looked Naruto in the eyes. "Okay" Naruto said happily.

Nathan sighed. "I should go and buy the groceries then" he said as he shunshin'd away. "Namikaze Naruto!" came Irukas voice. "Wish me luck" Naruto said as he turned towards Iruka. Anko sighed. "He's growing up so fast" Kakashi still had his gaze on Naruto's back. "That he is. It would not shock me if he will surpass sensei someday." He said with a slight smile that could be seen underneath his mask.

Just as he finished he heard a cry of "**Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" kakashi's eyes widened and he stepped towards the genin. What he saw was Naruto sitting on the back of a fox the size of a big dog. "Okay, how did you get a summoning scroll for the foxes, Naruto? It is said to be only a myth." Iruka said. Naruto smiled. "I actually found it when I was on my training trip along with aniki and Nee-chan. I have two more summoning scrolls, but those will not be opened until I am Jonin at the most." He said. He then turned towards his friends.

"If you want the entire story, come by my place tonight, I'm having a party for all the graduates." He said, making everyone grin at the thought of a party at the Namikaze estate. Naruto then turned to Iruka. "is there a specific number of jutsu I must perform,Iruka-sensei?" he asked. "Yes, you'll have to perform at least three and one of them has to be a bunshin." Iruka said. Naruto nodded and dismounted the fox. He then put his hands in a familiar seal. "**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**" he said. There was a loud *POOF* and alot of smoke, but when the smoke cleared, there stood 50 shadow clones behind the original, all saluting the Hokage monument.

"To be a Hokage, it means that you are the number one ninja of your village. The Shodaime Hokage created this village with his skills of **Mokouton** jutsu. The Nidaime, his brother had an extreme power over water. Sandaime-sama...well, there is a reason for him to have the nickname of "Shinobi no Kami". The Yondaime, saviour of Konohagakure, defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune along with the toadboss Gamabunta. It is my dream to someday be able to stand along with them, the founders and saviours of our beloved village and have the same authority they once had." Naruto said quietly.

The bunshins *POOF*d away and Naruto held out his hand.

"Time for my final technique" he said. Suddenly, the air gathered around his hand, along with his chakra and formed an infamous blue ball. "**RASENGAN**" he said and attacked a tree. There was a huge collision, but when the smoke cleared, Naruto stood there, next to a bunch of splinters and fallen leaves. Iruka was dumbfounded, but quickly regained his composure.

"Alright, everyone get in, and I'll announce those who passed." He said as the students followed him inside. Kakashi looked at Anko and said: "Well, I have to go see Hokage-sama. You want to join, Anko?". She simply smiled and said: "Sure." And the two *POOF*d away.

Sarutobi Hiruzen had a very good day. He had finished the day's amount of paperwork and was currently reading his precious Icha Icha, given to him by Jiraya along with a note that dated his return in a day. That is, until his secretary buzzed him. "_Hokage-sama, Hatake kakashi and Mitarashi Anko is here to see you._" She said. Hiruzen sighed. "Send them in" he said as he put the book back in his drawer. The door opened and the two Jonin stepped in.

"What can I help you two with today?" the Hokage said. "Hokage-sama, I wish to take a genin team this year." Kakashi stated.

Hiruzen took a puff off his pipe and blew out the smoke before he answered. "Granted. Is there a special group you want, Kakashi?" he asked. "Hai. I request Inuzuka Kiba, Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke."Kakashi answered. Hiruzen looked shocked. "For what particular purpose do you wish those three?" he asked the Jonin.

"Inuzuka Kiba is like any other of his clan: an excellent tracker with the proper training, which is what every squad needs. Uchiha Sasuke because of my debt to Obito and because I am the only one in this village who can teach him to use the Sharingan. Namikaze Naruto because I feel I have a responsebility as the last remaining of Minato-sensei's squad to be able to help his son. Plus, he is the one who can make Kiba calm down should the opportunity arise, and help Sasuke to steer away from the path Itachi sent him on." Kakashi explained.

Hiruzen inhaled some more tobacco while thinking this information over. He then looked up at Kakashi. "Granted. Your logic is sound to me Kakashi, and I hope for the sake of our village that what you said will happen." He said. Kakashi bowed. "Arrigatou, Hokage-sama" he said and disappeared in a shunshin, leaving Anko alone with their leader.

"What can I do for you, Anko-chan?" Hiruzen asked. "Actually, Hokage-sama, I came here for two reasons. First, I would like to invite you to our house tonight. Naruto is gonna have a party for the graduates tonight and we would be honoured if you would step by and give them a little "motivational speech" so to speak. Plus Naruto would be happy to see you. " Anko said. Hiruzen smiled. "I'll see what I can do. Now the second?" he asked.

"I wish to take an apprentice to train to the first of my two summoning scrolls." She said. Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Who do you have in mind?" he asked. "If I may, I wish to take Nara Shikamaru as my apprentice to train in the sennin arts of the Minotaurs." Anko said. Hiruzen thought a bit before answering: "Nara Shikamaru has already been placed on team 10 as a part of the second generation Ino-Shika-Cho trio under my son Asuma. If you can persuade him, I'll see what I can do." Hiruzen said.

"I'm all for it" another voice said. Anko turned and there stood Nathan along with one Sarutobi Asuma. "Nathan has already convinced me to let him train them as sennin as well." Asuma said. Hiruzen quirked an eyebrow. "Oh? Who gets which contract?" he asked.

"Chouji with sufficient training in his clan's jutsu would be a formidable bear sannin. Ino on the other hand, will recieve the Nemean lion contract." Anko nodded with a smile before walking over to Nathan and giving him a quick peck.

"You'll have your work cut out for you." She said. He smirked. "Well, so do you" he said, recieving an elbow to the gut. "Jerk" she muttered, making Nathan chuckle. "Asuma, tonight I will be attending a celebration for the new genin. I wish for you, Kurenai and Gai and his team to join as well." Hiruzen said.

Asuma quirked an eyebrow. "What exactly do you want us to be there for? I doubt there will be a mob outside the place" he said. "None the less, it will be good for both the new generation and yourselves to interact. It may be you have to take missions together someday. Better first than last, wouldn't you agree?" the aging Hokage asked, recieving three nods from the Jonin. "Then it's settled. Go notify the others." Sarutobi told him. Asuma nodded and shunshin'd away. Anko and Nathan smiled at their leader and disappeared as well.

Hiruzen looked over at his predecessors and successor. "Thinking about Minato, sensei?" a voice came from the window. "Yes Jiraya. Although the Namikaze clan is on its way to be rebuilt, I feel it is time for me to retire soon." Hiruzen, looking at where his former student stood. A man with white hair and dressed in a red kabuki suit stood before him. Jiraya spoke first. "Where's the gaki now?" he asked. "He's at the academy recieving his headband. If you wish, you can always go visit the Namikaze compound. I believe you would find something very interesting there." Hiruzen said. Jiraya nodded. "I'll see you later then, sensei" he said as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

At the Academy:

"Alright. When I call your name, step forward and recieve your headband." Iruka said. "Haruno Sakura, Akimichi Chouji, Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino, Namikaze Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke." The students came down one by one and recieved their headband. Naruto picked one with a black band and strapped it around his forehead. Then he saw Shikamaru strap it around his left bicep and got an idea. He took off his headband and strapped it around his right arm. "Troublesome. Why did you strap it there?" Shikamaru asked. Naruto shrugged. "I don't know, just felt like doing it" he said. Chouji walked over to his friends. "Hey Shika, Naruto. When's the party?" he asked. "Well, I'd say 4, but aniki wanted to talk to me about something important first, so around 4:30-5:00?" Naruto said. The boys nodded and went to tell the rest of the graduates.

Naruto then turned to Iruka. "Ne, Iruka-sensei, are we allowed to go home now? I mean, we all have gotten our headbands now" he asked the Chuunin. Iruka nodded. "Sure. Normally, I would have had a small speech about what it would mean to be a shinobi of Konoha, but I guess none of you would listen" he said with a sigh. Naruto grinned. "If you want, you can come to the party as well" he said. Iruka smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you tonight then" he said as Naruto turned away and joined Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba and Ino outside.

At the Namikaze compound, Jiraya had found a surprise indeed, and was now sitting in the main building with Nathan talking about his godson. "Are you serious? Naruto went through all that before you arrived?" Jiraya said. The younger man nodded. "Yes. There is a reason why I am so protective of him, despite his ability to step on my nerves every now and then" Nathan said with a light chuckle. Jiraya smiled. "I don't think I've thanked you for taking care of my godson all these years. Sixteen years after Minato's death, and his sons turns out to be sennin in training, both of them. That really is something" he said. Nathan scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Maa maa, Jiraya-sama. There is no need for thanking me. It is a pleasure, the gaki's like a younger brother to me" he said.

As the two men talked, Anko was in the kitchen, making refreshments. "Holy hell! 12 kids, 4 Jonin, 1 Sannin and the Hokage as visitors! Next time, the damn gaki will have to make his own food." She grumbled to herself. "Talking about me, nee-chan?" Naruto's voice asked. She glared at the young genin. "Yes, I was. Next time you're having a party in this house, you fix the food and drinks yourself!" she said. Naruto shrugged. "Okay. Where's aniki?" he asked. "He's out on the back. Give him these, will ya?" anko said as she gave him three bottles of beer.

As Naruto came out the backdoor, he saw Nathan talking to an old man in a kabuki suit. "Hey aniki, who's this?" he asked as he pointed his thumb at Jiraya. "Ah, Naruto. I see you passed your genin test. Congratulations." Nathan said with a smile. "Thanks aniki" Naruto with a grin. Nathan told Naruto to sit down. "Naruto, this man-" he pointed his hand at Jiraya-"-is Jiraya the Toad sannin. He's your godfather" he finished. Naruto looked at Jiraya with no emotions in his eyes. "Kyoufu?" he asked. Jiraya nodded. "That's me. I am sorry I couldn't be there more for you during your childhood, but you have to realize that as a sannin I have the responsebility of Konoha's spy network, and so I have to travel alot." He said.

Naruto looked solemn and nodded. "I understand. I just hope that you can stick around for a while longer. I don't want the man who taught my father disappear from my life again so soon" he said with a smile. Jiraya smirked. "I'll drink to that gaki" he said and the three clinked their bottles before drinking.

Naruto then turned to Nathan. "So, aniki. What did you want to talk to me about?" he asked. Nathan sighed. "I've got both good and bad news. Unfortunately, there's bad news mixed in the good. What do you want to hear first?" Naruto shrugged. "Doesn't really matter" he said. "Okay. I was at the council meeting today. They tried to inflict the CRA on us both. Lukcily, thanks to our duties as sennin, we are immune to that, but Hokage-sama said that if any of us should intend to marry, we are restricted to the area of Hi no Kuni." Nathan said. Naruto stared at his beer bottle while thinking over the information. "How many did we have to marry?" he asked.

"Between two and four" Nathan said with a sigh as he took another swig of his beer. Naruto then looked up and said: "Well, we'll take it as it comes" he said and finished his beer in one swig. Just then they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" they heard Anko say from the kitchen.

A few moments later, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sasuke and Kiba entered the yard. "Hey guys" Naruto said with a smile. "Aniki, kyoufu. Let me introduce you to Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, Yamanaka Ino, Uchiha Sasuke and Inuzuka Kiba. Guys, this is my aniki Namikaze Nathan and my godfather Jiraya-sama of the Sannin." Naruto said with a bright smile. "Wow. Jiraya-sama is your godfather?" Kiba expressed in shock.

Naruto simply nodded. All five guests bowed simultaneously with a choir of: "Nice to meet you, Jiraya-sama!".

Jiraya looked them over. Yes, his godson will definatley get far with that kind of friends. "Nice going, gaki. You're friend with the heirs of the 5 mightiest clans in Konoha, with the exception of the Hyuuga." He said in a proud voice. Naruto then turned to his friends. "Wanna jam?" he asked them. Chouji, Ino and Shikamaru nodded while Sasuke and Kiba shrugged as they followed Naruto down to the basement. Nathan sighed. "I guess I can build a damn stage up here. The way they're playing, it's gonna be a crowd here in no time." He said and created 55 shadow clones. "You know what to do" he told them. The clones saluted him and went to work. Jiraya looked on in astonishment. "What did you do?" Nathan looked at the older man. "I had them build a stage they can play on" he said. "A stage? I didn't know he had any musical talents" Jiraya mused. Nathan chuckled. "Then you're in for a surprise tonight" he said and went inside, leaving the older man with his thoughts.

In the basement:

"Wow, this is awesome!" Kiba exclaimed as he saw the gym. "Yeah, it is, but my favourite room is this one" Naruto said as he opened a door. Naruto went in and picked a guitar, Chouji went and picked up a bass and Ino and Shikamaru picked up a microphone each. Naruto grinned at Kiba and Sasuke. "Any of you wanna play the drums?" he asked. Kiba and Sasuke glanced at each other before Kiba said: "I guess I can give it a try" and walked over to the massive drumkit by the wall. He picked out some drumsticks from a holster and gave a few experimental hits. He then started hitting the same drum several times. Naruto recognized the notes and gave Ino and Shikamaru some sheets with lyrics. "First song is Enter Sandman by Metallica" he said. Sasuke went over and picked out a guitar and asked Naruto for a pick. Naruto grinned and gave him a pick in the shape of a dragon's head. "Keep it" he said. Sasuke looked at the pick and smiled. He then started playing with them.

In the garden, the clones continued building an enormous stage. Jiraya, Nathan and Anko were currently in the kitchen talking when they heard a knock on the door. Anko went to open it and was greeted with the sight of her best friends Yuhii Kurenai, Uzuki Yugao and Inuzuka Hana. "Hana-chan? Kurenai-chan? Yugao-chan?" she asked with tears in her eyes. The three girls nodded and gave her a hug. "What are you guys doing here?" Anko asked after the teary re-union.

"Well, mom wanted me to come check up on Kiba. Plus, I wanted to see you again" Hana said with a smile. "We wanted to see you again too" Kurenai said.

"Plus, Hokage-sama wanted all the Jonin teachers to show up, claimed that it would be better if we all got to know each other sooner than later in case we had to take a mission together sometime." Yugao added. Anko nodded. "Well, come in. The only genin that has arrived so far is the sennin hopefuls, plus Kiba and that Uchiha kid" Anko said.

Kurenai looked puzzled. "Sennin hopefuls? Are we getting a new generation of toad and slug sennin?" she asked. Anko laughed. "No, I am the reptile sannin now; my name is completely cleared from the Snake summoning scroll. I am to train the Nara kid to become the Minotaur sannin, while Nathan-kun is to take the Akimichi and Yamanaka heirs to become bear and lion sennin" she explained.

The newcommers was stunned. "Damn." Yugao said while Hana was giving a low whistle.

They then entered the kitchen where Nathan and Jiraya was still talking. "Nathan-kun, Jiraya-sama, let me introduce you to Inuzuka Hana, Yuhii Kurenai and Uzuki Yugao" Anko said with a "don't do anything perverted"-look in her eyes. Jiraya started sweating while Nathan started to laugh. "Haha, life isn't fair, is it, Jiraya?" Nathan said. Jiraya shook his head.

"I never get to have any fun" he grumbled as he opened the fridge and and took out another beer. Another knock on the door was heard and Nathan went to open.

This time it was Aburame Shibi and Hyuuga Hiashi with their children. "My son was invited to your brother's graduation party and I figured it was a good idea to join." Shibi said in his typical stoic voice, Hiashi nodded. "As was my daughter and nephew" he said.

Nathan smiled at them. "well, come on in. The other kids are down in the basement if you want to see them". Hinata nodded and disappeared down the stairs with Shino while Neji just looked at Nathan, unnerving him a bit.

Nathan leaned towards Hiashi and asked in a low voice: "Is he okay?" Hiashi sighed and shook his head. "He's been more and more angry since his father died. I don't know what to do about his attitude. The worst part is that he seems to take his anger out on Hinata. He is skilled for a genin, but I fear for his psyche" Hiashi answered in an equally low, but sad, voice. Nathan nodded in understanding and asked: "May I have a private word with him? Refreshments is standing in the kitchen, so please, just make yourselves comfortable." The two clan heads nodded and moved further into the house.

Nathan took Neji aside. "What do you want?" the boy asked in a harsh tone. Nathan sat him down on the couch and said: "Listen kid, I know what happened the night your father died." Nejis eyes widened in surprise and he opened his mouth to say something, but Nathan held up a finger to shut him up.

"I will answer questions later. Now, the situation that happened when you were a kid was this: the failed kidnapping attempt on your cousin Hinata was never authorized by the Raikage. I talked to the Raikage personally last week and he showed his deepest regret for what your family and you had gone through because of a situation that never should have happened in the first place.

The only reason it happened was because the Sandaime Raikage had just passed away, leaving the council with all the power. When the current Raikage discovered this, he took justice in his own hands and sentenced the culprits to death." He sighed.

"Look, what I am trying to tell you is to not let your anger out on your cousin. She is one of the few actual relatives you have left, along with her sister and father." Nathan said.

Neji stared at the table in front of him. "This is a lot to take in" he said after a few minutes. He then looked up at Nathan. "I thank you Namikaze-sama. You have opened my eyes from the hatred I once carried. I will try to make amends to Hinata-sama." Neji said with a smile. Nathan grinned. "That's what I hoped to hear. Now, all the others is down in the basement. Why don't you join them?" he said.

Neji nodded and went down the basement. Nathan turned to look after him and found Anko staring at him with a smile. "It was a nice thing you did there" she said as she draped her arms over his chest. He gave her a small smile. "I hope so" he said. Suddenly he came up with a mischevious grin. "Come on. Time for the concert." He said and rose from the chair he sat in. "Naruto's gonna flip for this" Anko said, and they both chuckled.

Down in the basement, they found Naruto and Chouji in the middle of a drinking contest, both with a bottle of beer in each hand. "Who's winning?" Nathan asked Shikamaru, who was sitting next to Chouji. "Naruto leads by three bottles while Choji has five bottles left. Naruto is on his last two now" Shikamaru said.** (AN: I didn't really care about the mathematics in this, so don't bother flaming about it.)**

Three seconds later, Naruto slammed his bottles onto the table with a loud "AAAHHH! That hit the spot!" he said with a large grin. He then saw Nathan stand over him, a tic mark appearing on his face. "Naruto..." he growled, making the kids flee the basement. "You're so going to clean this up tomorrow" he finished before he created 10 shadow clones. "Bring out the instruments" he ordered them. "Hey! Why the hell are you taking out the instruments?" Naruto asked before he heard Chouji, Kiba and Ino coming down the stairs.

"Naruto! There's a huge stage in your garden!" Chouji said. "Yeah! It's damn awesome!" Kiba exclaimed with a grin. If he didn't have any ears, Naruto's grin would have split his face. "Awesome! Now, you all remembered what we've been practising?"

Seeing a nod from his friends, Naruto continued. "Well then. Let's give them a show to remember, shall we?" he said and walked out, Kiba, Ino and Chouji following him.

Outside in the garden, alot of guests had already arrived, including Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma and Maito Gai with TenTen and Rock Lee.

When Naruto and the others got out there, they went over to Sasuke and Shikamaru. "Hey guys. Ready for a show?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded while Shikamaru simply gave a thumbs up. "Then let's go. They're waiting for us after all." Naruto said, and the genin walked up to the stage to take their positions. After strapping on his guitar, Naruto walked over to the microphone. "May I have your attention please?" he said. Seeing that all heads was on him, he continued. "I want to thank you all to come out here tonight. I am positive that you're quite shocked seeing some of your clan heirs up here, but I guarantee you that this will blow your minds. Now, let me hear a warm applause for our drummer of the evening, Inuzuka Kiba!" he said, pointing his hand at Kiba, who stood up so that the audience could see him better. "Our amazing bassist, Akimichi Chouji" Chouji raised his hand to the audience. "Our lead/rythm guitarist, Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke gave a smile and a wave. Our fantastic vocalists, Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino!" both Ino and Shika grinned at the audience. "And then me" Naruto quickly added, making the audience chuckle. Shikamaru then took the mick. "Our first song of the evening is called Enter Sandman by Metallica" he said.

Naruto started playing slowly. Kiba took the hint at started playing, followed by Sasuke and Chouji before Shikamaru started singing. The crowd was awestruck. Who would have thought that the clan heirs of Konoha were this good? The crowd went extatic when Sasuke suddenly went down on both knees and played one hell of a guitar solo before standing up again, not stopping his playing for a second.

Hana was shocked. Her baby brother was this good at drums? "Damn, mom should have been here now" she mumbled to herself. "Here I am, what's wrong?" her mother's voice came from behind her. Hana didn't respond, she simply pointed up at the stage. Tsume followed her daughters hand up to the stage and saw a familiar mop of hair playing drums like he had never done anything else in his life. She turned to her daughter.

"Did you know he was this good?" she asked.

Hana simply shook her head in response, too stunned to say anything.

A chuckle came from behind them, making both ladies turn to see Nathan standing behind them, his arms in cross as he was sipping on a beer. "I think I can answer that" he said. "You see, my little brother has a tendency of influencing others. He can teach them any instrument in 15 minutes, and for some reason they end up like the crew that's up there right now" he said. Tsume swallowed. "You mean to tell me that my son learned to play the drums in only 15 minutes?" she asked, thunderstruck over the fact. Nathan nodded. "Yep. In fact, I think neither he nor Sasuke had ever touched an instrument before tonight" Nathan said thoughtfully as the song ended. They then turned to the stage to hear the next announcement. "Our next song is a real classic Metal song that I hope you'll enjoy. This one is called Fear of the dark!" Naruto called out before they started playing again.

Hiashi walked over to Nathan, Hana and Tsume. "Nathan-san, may I talk to you inside?" he asked. Nathan nodded and followed the other man in to the living room. Hiashi turned to him.

"I must thank you Nathan. You managed to convert Neji from his ridiculous belief in fate and into the person he should have been all these years. Thanks to you, he now talks friendly with Hinata. May I ask what you told him?" he asked. "I told him the truth, Hiashi-san. I told him the truth about that day; I gave him the Raikages personal apology and an advice: trying to annihilate those who care about you is a bad idea." Nathan said. Hiashi smiled. "My family is in your debt, Nathan." He said. Nathan shook his head. "Ie. I felt it to be the best thing to do. The pleasure was on my side." he answered. Hiashi smiled again. "Your father was the same, you know. Always helping everyone without a thought of himself. I always knew Naruto was his son, but the Hyuuga council insisted him to be treated like the demon that's sealed in him. I never shunned him if I saw him on the street, like all the clan heads that trusted Minato's skills with seals. Had it not been for the thrice damned civilian council, I would have adopted him the moment I heard the news." Hiashi said with an angry look on his face.

Nathan placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do not blame yourself for what happened all those years ago, Hiashi. Somehow, I may believe Naruto was better off this way. Due to being a jinchuuriki, Naruto had to grow up faster than any other kids his age. I admit, I was tempted on burning down the town when I found him and Anko the night I arrived, but they got me from it. After we returned, Naruto has made one friend after the other, which I am happy for. Naruto always had a way of turning his enemies to friends. I have a feeling that may come in handy someday." Nathan said. Hiashi gave him a sincere smile, which Nathan returned. "Come on. The concert's not over yet." He said as the two men walked outside.

"Thank you, thank you! We have one more song for you before we get a special surprise afterwards" Naruto's voice came over the speakers. "Now, I want a clear answer on this: ARE YOU READY?" Naruto asked before they started playing again.

**(AN: I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG****, AC/DC DOES)**

Sasuke and Chouji started the ball slowly, before they, Naruto and Shikamaru started yelling:

Are you ready  
Are you ready  
Are you ready  
Are you ready 

People got shocked when they heard how Shikamaru screamed the lyrics:  
Sweet apple pie  
Standing in the street  
Hands outta line  
Looking for some heat!  
She take you high  
When you feel her sting  
She make you fly  
And you know you're coming 

Chouji, Naruto and Sasuke joined Shikamaru's singing at the same time:  
Who all need it - who  
Who all need it - you  
Who all need it, who all need it (yes you do)  
You all breathe it, we all need it  
Are you ready for a good time  
Then get ready for the night line  
Are you ready for a good time  
Then get ready for the night line  
Are you ready for a good time 

Sasuke started walking up to the front of the stage while he was playing the guitarsolo as Naruto and Chouji kept singing:

Who all need it

Who all need it

Who all need it

"ARE YOU READY FOR A GOOD TIME!" screamed Shika before Naruto and Sasuke started playing like crazy in a duel solo before Kiba ended it with a loud "BOOM" as he hit the bass,snare and cymbals at the same time, making the audience scream in approval of the newfound talents. The genin discarded their instruments and walked up to the front, where Naruto and Shikamaru stood (Ino had walked off the stage after the first song) and made a simultaneous bow. "Thank you, thank you! You know, this is kinda weird. I mean, I've known these guys for a maximum of five days, and we've already had our first consert. I think that warrants applause, don't you think?" Naruto asked the crowd, who cheered in return.

Nathan then decided to bump in as he walked up to the stage to take the mike. "Thank you guys, I'll take it from here" he said. The genins nodded and walked down to get som refreshments. Nathan turned to the crowd. "Now that the band is finished, our beloved leader would like to speak a few words" he said and gestured for the aging Hokage to come up to the stage.

Hiruzen went up to Nathan and turned to the crowd. "I must confess, when I found these guys in Suna last week, I would never have thought that I brought home a marching band" he said, making a few people in the crowd laugh. "Furthermore, when I was invited to this party, I almost dreaded what would happen. However, after evaluating each and every one of them, I know of personal experience that they are among the best we could have. With the exception of the Jonin teachers, of course. Normally, I would have just let you wait until Monday to get your team assignments, but seeing as you pay more attention to me here, than Iruka at the academy, I don't see the harm of announcing them now, if Iruka has the notes?" he said with a questioning look at Iruka. "I remember them all, Hokage-sama" he said. Hiruzen nodded and gave Iruka the microphone. "Alright then, due to a few...special requests this year, we only have two genin teams, and they are as following: Team 7 is Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba. Your Jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Team 8 is Shino, Sakura and Hinata. Jonin sensei is Yuhii Kurenai. Now, this might come as a surprise for many, but just let me announce this and questions can be asked later." Iruka said. "Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino. You will be Sennin apprentices under Namikaze Nathan. Nara Shikamaru, you will be sannin apprentice under Mitarashi Anko." Said trio was shocked. Chouji mumbled: "We're...we're..." "Sennin apprentices?" Ino continued. "Iruka-sensei! Why the hell is pig an apprentice for a sannin instead of me?" Sakura screeched. "Because neither Anko, Naruto nor I have a contract for howler monkey" Nathan said, making a few people laugh. Sakura wasn't finished however. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? You're no sannin! You don't know shit!" she yelled at Nathan. Not even the birds in the trees dared moving now. Nathan looked at Sakura with a steely gaze.

"I don't know shit? I've been through more shit than you can dream of, pinkie, and you claim that I don't know shit? **Kuchiyose no jutsu!**" he yelled. A loud *POOF* was heard and a lot of smoke showed up. As the smoke cleared, a big ragged man stood next to him.

"**Why have you called me now,**** Nathan?"** he asked. Nathan went down on one knee and said: "I pardon your forgiveness, milord Nestarious, but it was only to have someone follow the pink-haired brat out" he said. Nestarious looked at Sakura, who was currently trembling in fear. **"I see. What is her crime?"** he asked. "She questioned my authority as a Sannin and claimed that I knew shit" Nathan answered. Nestarious bared his teeth at Sakura.

"**You dare question my subordinate? By doing so, you're also questioning my ****authority as the head of the werewolves. You are not welcome here, you little overgrown flower" **Nestarious growled as fur started breaking out of his skin and he went down on all four. To the spectators, this was truly a sight to behold. To Sakura however, this was a choice of running or death. "I would be running now, if I were you" Sasuke whispered in her ear. She quickly nodded and bolted for the door. She was unfortunately not quick enough, and just as she was about to open the front door, Nestarious came running after her. She opened the door, slammed it back and ran home. Nestarious simply looked at the door.** "That ought to serve her right, questioning my people"** he growled as he transformed back into his human form and walked back to the party. As he came back out, he said:** "Next time, there better be a fight, Nathan. I dislike being summoned for trivial things like this"** as he *POOF*d away.

Ino and chouji walked over to Nathan. "Why did you want us to be sennin, Nathan-sensei?" Ino asked. Nathan smiled at them. "Because I can see the potential in you both. Chouji, with sufficient training in your clan jutsu, I plan to make you a formidable bear summoner. Ino, you are to be the summoner of the Nemean lions." The two genin was awed at this.

Meanwhile, Shikamaru was talking to Anko. "Why did you want to train me into a sannin, Anko-sensei? What a drag" he said. "What? You don't want to? Let me just say that Minotaurs has a thing for shadows, so who better to train with them than one from a clan that uses shadows? Plus, your mom would kill you if you said no" Anko said with a slight grin, making Shikamaru sweatdrop. "However much of a drag I want to say it is, I must admit that you have a valid point" he said, making Anko laugh. "Just meet at training ground 44 on Monday at 8:00 am, and you'll be fine, kid." She said and walked away.

"Alright guys. Meet here at 8 am Monday morning, okay? I'll train you guys into becoming real sennin material" Nathan told Chouji and Ino, who nodded in return and walked off to find Naruto.

AN: Aaand cut! This is the longest chapter so far guys! Over 10 000 words! It was a nightmare to complete, but I think it ended up pretty good. I hope you enjoy it as well! Until next time!


	8. Training,changing,Danzo scheming

**Hello everyone and welcome back for a new chapter of A Meeting with The Gods! First of all, I am reeeeeeeeeeaaaaalllllyyyyy sorry for such a long wait, but things went to hell in a handbasket and back again in my personal life, but I'm far from out of the game. Now, I really hope you will enjoy this new chapter, as it took me longer time than usual to finish. Any PM is welcome,but flamers: One word and I'll Amaterasu your asses.**

**Now,Ikuzo!  
**

**Naruto chapter 8**

When they entered the living room, Naruto sat there, surrounded by the other genin and some of the jonin. "I know you all have some questions, but let me tell my story first, and I'll answer any questions you may have after that" he said, getting nods from the others. "Well then. As you all know, the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked our village almost 16 years ago. What no one of the younger generation knows is that the Yondaime couldn't kill it, due to it being a creature of pure chakra. Instead, he had to seal it. However, he couldn't seal the being into an object because it would be too easy for the beast to break free, and a grown man couldn't survive the sealing because he would already have had fully developed chakra coils. That lead him to seal the Kyuubi in a newborn child, only hours old. That child was me" he finished. Ino and Hinata both looked ready to cry their hearts out, while Shikamaru, Chouji, Sasuke and Kiba looked shocked.

The jonin all looked solemn, already knowing this piece of information. Naruto continued. "Through my life up to I was 13, the villagers hated me because they thought I was the fox. I received beatings, cuts, burns, crucifixions and more from I was barely able to walk and talk. The only people I could trust were teuchi-Ojiisan, Ayame-neechan, Kakashi-niichan and Hokage-Ojiisama. Then, on my 13th birthday, the villagers found me while I was on my way home and quickly formed a mob. They chased me towards my own apartment and waited until I was inside, before they started torching up the place. Just as I realized I was going to die, Anko-neechan burst through the window, grabbed me and shunshin'd out of there. We ended up by the gates, and decided to leave, only to return when I was strong enough to fend for myself. We traveled many places, Kiri, where I was trained in kenjutsu, Kumo, where I was trained in raiton jutsu, Suna, where we trained in wind jutsu and so on. We did so for six months, before we decided to take a break in Kusa. That was where we found aniki, drunk as a pear, mumbling incoherent sentences. The moment he saw me, he seemed to sober up almost instantly before asking: "Excuse me kid, but would your name happen to be Uzumaki Naruto?" Needless to say, I was terrified by the guy at first sight, but managed to nod my answer. After getting a room, he invited us up to explain how he knew, who he was, and my real name. Truth be told, I actually fainted when I got to know that Namikaze Minato, the Yondaime Hokage was my father, but I quickly recovered. From that day out, we traveled all the Shinobi countries, and even visited the land of Iron once. Such were our lives for two and a half years, before taking a quick break in Suna before we moved back home. The rest you know" Naruto finished.

The genin and jonin was gob smacked over what Naruto had to endure throughout his life. Kiba, weirdly enough was the one who recovered first. He looked Naruto straight into the eyes, trying unsuccessfully to see a hint of lies there. He said: "No wonder Akamaru always said you smelled of fox. Along with those whisker marks, it all makes sense!" the others nodded their agreement. Shikamaru didn't say anything but muttered something that sounded like: "Troublesome blonde heroes".

Ino walked up to Naruto, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I can't imagine how your life must have been like, none of us can. I can only promise you that you don't have to go through all that again." She said as she gave him a hug. Naruto smiled softly as he hugged her back and said: "Thank you Ino. You have no idea how much that means to me". The people around smiled, knowing that the young jinchuuriki was done suffering. As they broke the hug, both teens had a slight blush on their faces, but that disappeared when Nathan walked into the living room. "Sorry to interrupt the lovebird's moment, but your sensei's are waiting for you" he said. Ino and Chouji followed him, and Shikamaru went to find Anko. Sasuke and Kiba looked at Naruto, who nodded and the three went to find Kakashi as Shino and Hinata went to find Kurenai.

The three boys found Kakashi in the basement, sitting on one of the beds near the music room. "Ah, there you guys are. Now, I've talked to Nathan, and we're allowed to use the gym for muscle training. When we're training jutsu, we'll be using training ground 7. But first, let's introduce each other. I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes and dislikes is none of your business, my hobbies…I really don't feel like telling you, and my hopes and dreams for the future….Honestly, I have no idea" Kakashi said and pointed to Kiba. "You next, dog boy".

Kiba ignored the comment and said: "My name is Inuzuka Kiba. I like my family, friends and doing things with Akamaru. I dislike traitors and anyone that insults my friends and/or family. My hobbies are training with Akamaru and playing drums" at this he smiled at Naruto. "My hopes and dreams for the future are to earn my seat as the Inuzuka clan head" he finished. Kakashi nodded and pointed to Sasuke next.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like training, playing guitar and any food with tomatoes. I dislike the ideals of the Uchiha clan and the corrupt elders in the council. My hopes and dreams for the future are to confront Itachi and to resurrect the Uchiha clan under new ideals." Sasuke said.

'_Hmm, I thought he would be a typical avenger, but it seems Naruto already did a number on him in that respect. This might not be so bad after all_' Kakashi thought. "Alright sunshine, you next" he said and pointed to Naruto.

"My name is Namikaze Naruto. I like my friends, family and training. I detest traitors, and the idea of a good shinobi is an emotionless one. My hobbies are training, writing and wrestling. My hopes and dreams for the future are to find worthy sannin candidates for the dragon and hellhound summons and to become Hokage" Naruto said with a smile. Kakashi smiled.

"Alright, it seems that this year's batch of genin is exceptional. Almost all of you will become sennin, in one way or another. It's almost funny. We lost a snake, but gained lions, bears, minotaurs, foxes, dragons and hellhounds. I suspect you already picked the summoners, though they don't know it yet, Naruto?" Kakashi asked, receiving a nod from said genin.

Sasuke and Kiba looked at the blond with questioning looks. "Really? You already found worthy candidates for the contracts?" Kiba asked with a tiny undertone of disappointment and hope in his voice. Naruto nodded with a sly smile.

"Yep. What I said about not giving away those scrolls until I was jonin was complete bullshit." Naruto said as he bit his thumb over a seal on his arm. With a loud *POOF* he suddenly held two scrolls in his hands.

"Kiba, Sasuke. I deemed you worthy the second I saw you. Sasuke, because you already have a broad arsenal of katon jutsu and is proficient in you clans taijutsu style that would work well with the dragons. Kiba, you're from the Inuzuka clan, Konoha's dog clan. You're both more than proficient in your clans taijutsu and ninjutsu to be worthy of these two scrolls." Naruto said as he gave Kiba the hellhound scroll and Sasuke the dragon scroll. Both boys were speechless. Not only was their teammate already the fox sannin, but were just informed that they too were to receive sennin training.

"Na-Naruto…you're not yanking my leg now, are ya? 'Cause this…is the greatest honor a clan heir can receive." Kiba said as he carried the scroll as if it was his newborn son. Naruto chuckled. "No Kiba. I am not joking. Those contracts are yours. Whether you let them become a clan summon or whatever, that scroll is yours to have as long as you want" he said. "Naruto…you truly are a miracle worker, aren't you?" Sasuke asked with a smile across his face. "First, you help me see clearly through my hatred for Itachi. Now, you've given me more help to resurrect the Uchiha clan to a former glory. For this, I am grateful." Sasuke said as he offered his hand to Naruto, who gladly shook it. "It was my pleasure, my friend." He said before he turned to Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei, what are we going to do tomorrow?" Naruto asked. Kakashi thought for a moment before he used his patented eye-smile.

"Well, ordinary the jonin sensei would be testing their teams to see how well they could work together, but I have a feeling you guys are more than ready to skip that" he said. "Instead, we'll have a meeting with Hokage-sama at 9:00, and after that I thought we could have a sparring match to see where you stand in taijutsu." He finished, receiving nods from his new genin. "Now then. I think it would be a good idea if you two go home and rest. Meet at the Hokage tower tomorrow before 9:00, got it?" he asked, getting a positive answer from the three boys before they ascended to the living room floor.

As the three genin and one jonin entered the living room, they saw Anko, Jiraya, Nathan, Tsume and Hana sitting around the living room drinking coffee. "Finally done with the introductions, eh?" Nathan asked. Naruto nodded. "Hai. By the way, let me introduce you to the first Dragon and Hellhound summoner" he said and pointed to Sasuke and Kiba respectively. Tsume and Hana gasped and Tsume looked at her son. "Is this true, Kiba?" she asked. Kiba grinned. "Yes kaa-san, it is." He said.

Tsume walked over to Naruto and suddenly hugged him in her, generous, assets, making him gasp for air. Hana laughed. "Mom, I think you better let Naruto-kun go, before the Namikaze clan is down one member before it even get started" she said, making her mother release Naruto with a slight blush on her face as Naruto dropped to the floor with swirls in his eyes, his cheeks blushing furiously red, making the 5 adults and 2 genin laugh. As Naruto got on his feet, he glared at his brother and growled out: "Give. Me. Beer". Nathan finished laughing as he walked over to the fridge and picked out a beer and handed it to Naruto, who opened the bottle with his fang and drank it.

"So Kakashi, what are you planning on teaching the boys?" Hana asked. "Well, I plan on having them train taijutsu first, to see where they stand. After that, genjutsu and ninjutsu lastly. Plus, I see Naruto wields a katana so I want to see how proficient he is with it and see if I can find a weapon to suit Sasuke and Kiba." Kakashi said. Nathan nodded.

"I think Naruto may surprise you in taijutsu, he knows the exact same styles I do" he said. Tsume turned to Nathan. "I noticed you said styles. You know more than one style?" she asked. He nodded. "Hai. Don't forget, I traveled the world for more than 9 years. I was almost bound to learn something from that. But I don't want to spoil anything, so Naruto will have his ace in place" Nathan said, making Kakashi nod in agreement. "Alright, I think it's time we get home, so Kiba might actually get up in the morning" Tsume said. "But mom, if that's the case, can Hana feed the dogs instead of me when we come home?" Kiba asked. Hana nodded. "Sure, I can do it, but then you'll have to do it tomorrow instead, got it?" she said. Kiba nodded. The Inuzuka's said their goodbyes before they left. "I might as well get home myself. I have to prepare for tomorrow" Kakashi said and left in a shunshin. "Okay, Naruto. Straight to bed with you, don't want Kakashi to think you're poorly trained now, would we?" Nathan told Naruto. "Sure thing Aniki. Good night" Naruto said as he walked up the stairs, leaving Jiraya, Anko and Nathan alone in the kitchen. "Well, I better hit the sack myself. This old man needs more rest than ever" Jiraya said as he headed for the entrance. "Oi, Jiraya- sama!" Nathan called after him. Jiraya turned. "If you want, you're welcome to have a residence at the compound" Nathan said. Jiraya smiled. "I gladly accept, my boy. I would be honored to stay here." He said. Nathan returned the smile. "You can take the house to the right, would that be okay?" he asked. Jiraya was shocked. "My boy, the houses closest to the main building has always belonged to the clan advisors, I can't possibly live there" he tried to object, but Nathan would have none of it. "Tou-san saw you as a surrogate father, and you're Naruto's godfather, practically grandfather as well. I find it only fitting that you live there" Nathan said with a tone that told Jiraya he wouldn't back down. The old sannin sighed and nodded with a smile. "Alright, I'll accept. On one condition." Nathan nodded.

"That my old teammate Tsunade gets the other house. I plan on writing her a message tomorrow to say that her godson is alive and well. Knowing Tsunade, she'll be ready to break this village for what it has done to Naruto in the past. Although if she does, she is within her rights as godmother to do so" Jiraya said, flinching slightly as he thought of his former teammate's super strength. Nathan nodded. "Fine with me. To have two of the original Sannin living here is a true honor." Nathan said. Jiraya smiled as the two said their goodnight and Jiraya left for his new house as Nathan walked back in to Anko.

The next day:

Naruto woke up the next day and looked out the window to see the sun shining. He started smiling to himself. '_This looks out to be a good day_' he thought to himself as he walked over to his wardrobe and picked out an outfit. He chose a black t-shirt with "Bite Me" printed on in white, ordinary denim jeans and a couple of Converse All-star shoes (**AN: Nathan got Hades to allow them access to our world, so Nathan took Naruto and Anko shopping in the real world)**. As he walked down the stairs and entered the kitchen, he saw Anko, Jiraya and Nathan already sitting by the table eating a true breakfast consisting of eggs, bacon, sausages, toast, beans, pancakes and tea. "Good morning nee-chan, aniki, ero-sennin" Naruto said as he took a seat at the table. "Naruto! When do you go off calling Jiraya-sama that?" Nathan asked in a scolding tone.

Naruto shrugged. "I remember seeing the name on the cover of those pervy books Kakashi-sensei likes to read" he said. Jiraya seemed to beam with pride. "So, you already know about Icha Icha Paradise, do you? Have you read it?" he asked with a lecherous grin towards Naruto. "I'm sixteen, ya old perv! And for the record, I've tried reading it ONCE! To be honest, it sucked!" Naruto said, grinning back at the Gama-sannin, who facevaulted before looking back up with a grin. "Then I dare you to try outwriting me, gaki! If you win, I'll teach you my own personal techniques, however if I win, you'll read all the Icha Icha books and LOVE them!" he exclaimed. Anko turned furious at this. "I will not have my otouto turn into a pervert!" she yelled at him. Nathan looked nervous about this, although it went unnoticed by all. Naruto on the other side, shrugged. "Fine. I've never been one to reject a challenge. I even bet I could do it without your infamous "researching", so prepare to start teaching!" Naruto stated before he looked up at the clock at the wall. "Oh shit, I'm gonna be late!" he said before he inhaled the remains of his breakfast and bolted out the door. Nathan looked up. "Hmm, weird. The team meeting's is in another hour and a half. Wonder what that kid is up to?" he asked, receiving a shrug from the other two. "If he's anything like his old man, there's probably a lucky girl getting an early surprise" Jiraya said. Anko smiled. "I just hope she will understand when Naruto explains the whole situation" she says, getting a nod from her boyfriend.

At the moment, Naruto was on his way to the Yamanaka residence. '_I just hope she understands the situation I'm in_' he thinks to himself before he approaches the door and knocks twice before it is opened by Ino's father, Inoichi. "Good morning Inoichi-san. Is Ino in?" Naruto asked. "Ah, good morning to you as well, Naruto-san. Yes, she is in the kitchen right now, let me go get her" he said as he walked back in to the house, followed by a sound of a person running before Ino herself stood in the door in front of Naruto.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun." She said. "Good morning Ino-chan" he replied. "Do you have time to talk a little?" he asked. "Yeah, your brother don't expect me before in an hour or so anyway" she replied, curious of what Naruto wanted to talk about. He nodded. "Well, as you might know, I am the heir to the Namikaze clan, and as such the civilian council tried to place me and Aniki under the CRA. However that was shot down because both of us are Sennin, although I am still in training. But even if we're not under the CRA, both of us are able to have at least four girls each. As such, I was subjected to a political marriage towards Suna with the kazekage's daughter. What I want to know is if you would do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" he asked nervously. Ino was shocked. Here, the boy of her dreams had asked her if she wanted to be his girlfriend on the condition that she had to share with at least one other girl. '_Well, as long as I can be with Naruto-kun I'm happy. Besides, it might lead to some real female bonding' _Ino thought the last part with a perverted grin, which Naruto noticed. "Umm, Ino?" he asked, making her turn towards him. "What?" she asked. "Can you please wipe your nose? I'm not sure what kind of thoughts you just had, but I'd appreciate it if you waited for a little more while" he said.

Ino looked into the flower shop's window, and saw a small trail of red under her nose. She quickly wiped it and spun around, grabbed Naruto by the t-shirt and slammed her lips upon his in a kiss. Five minutes later they broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes, both with a huge grin on their faces. "I would love to be your second girlfriend, Naruto-kun" Ino said as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Naruto put an arm around her waist as they stood like this for a few minutes before Naruto took a look at his watch and noticed the time.

"Not to ruin the moment, Ino-chan, but you have a meeting with aniki in fifteen minutes" Naruto said. Ino's eyes widened. "Oh, man! I haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" she exclaimed. Naruto chuckled. "Then go in, eat your breakfast and I'll tell aniki you'll be a little late today, okay?" he said as he kissed her and left. Ino just stood there and looked after Naruto before a small smile graced her lips. "Things will definitely be better from now on" she said to herself before she walked back in to her parents. "What was it Naruto-san wanted, Ino-chan?" Inoichi asked her as she stepped into the kitchen. "Mommy, daddy, Naruto-kun asked me to be his second girlfriend!" she exclaimed happily. "Oh, that's wonderful sweetie! You two make such a good couple" Rei told her daughter. Inoichi on the other hand was planning on making Naruto's next psychology exam into a rather painful experience for the boy if he answered wrong regarding his daughter, but before he could say or do anything, Rei turned to him with a "Don't you dare"-look in her eyes. "Now now _dear_" she began. "You weren't just thinking of hurting Naruto-kun, were you?" she asked with an edge to her voice, making Inoichi cringe. "O-of course not, darling. I was just thinking of having a chat with the boy, that's all" he said with a nervous sweatdrop before thinking: '_That was one dangerous thought too many!_' "Anyway, don't you have training soon, princess? It's almost 9 already" Rei said. "Yeah, I just have to get my gear first" Ino said as she headed to her room to pick up her weapons. When she was done, she kissed her parents goodbye and headed for the Namikaze compound to meet up with Nathan.

On the way there, she met Chouji. "Ohayo Chouji" she said. Chouji smiled back. "Ohayo Ino-chan! Ready to start training?" he asked. Ino nodded in affirmation. "Hai. I want Nathan-sensei and Naruto-kun to see that my days as a useless fangirl are over and that I'm ready to start my training as a real kunoichi" she said. Chouji nodded. "Tou-san was really proud of me when he heard the news about me starting my training under Nathan-sensei as well as me getting the contract with the bears" he said with a hint of pride in his voice. The two continued to talk all the way to the Namikaze compound, and when they knocked on the door, they were met by Jiraya. "Ohayo Jiraya-sama!" the two teens chorused. "Ohayo Ino-san, Chouji-san. You're here to train with Nathan, correct?" he asked, getting a nod from the two. "Alright, he's out back. Now, I expect to see the new generation of Sennin surpass the old one, you hear me? So do your best." He said as he left, leaving the two to walk through the house where Nathan stood. "Ah, good. You're both here. Now, as I said yesterday I'll be training you two into a sannin for your own summons. However, the first thing I need you to work on is your chakra reserves. Summons takes a huge part of your chakra if you can't control it, so chakra control is next. After that I plan to start you on your elemental affinities. So, ready to begin?" he asked them. "OSSU SENSEI!" Ino and Chouji chorused, making Nathan grin evilly. "Then let us begin!" he commanded.

With Anko and Shikamaru:

Anko was waiting patiently by training ground 44 aKa the Forrest of Death, waiting for Shikamaru to show up. She was currently sitting on a branch chewing on some dango. After a little while she saw Shikamaru approach. "Well well, ready to start?" she asked. Shikamaru gave a small shrug. "Not really, but my mom would kill me if I don't do my best and become a chuunin" he said, gaining a tick mark on Anko's forehead. "Damn lazy Nara" she grumbled. "Anyway, as you already know, you'll gain the minotaur contract when I deem you ready. However, the first things you need to work on, as do all Naras who would want to sign this contract, is increasing your chakra reserves and control. When I start your training with the minotaurs, we will find a way to mix your summoning with your clan's shadow jutsu. Is this all clear?" she asked. "I only have one question: what exactly is a minotaur?" Shikamaru asked. Anko sighed. "The legends of the minotaurs are all quite long and not of this continent. The first legends say that the wife of a king from a country on the western hemisphere once fell in love with a bull and conceived a child with it. The child was a creature with a man's body and a bull's head. The king was so furious with his wife that he locked her up in her room and created a labyrinth where he locked the minotaur in, only opening it to send in victims to be food for the minotaur." Anko said. "That is the gist of the legends about them, however, if you want to know more about them, I suggest you ask them" she finished. "Now, are you ready to start your training?" she asked him again. Shikamaru thought it over. '_if what Anko-sensei is true, all I need to do is to find a way to use my shadow jutsu along with the summoning and let them do the heavy damage. This might be quite beneficial after all_' he thought. "Anko-sensei, I am ready to begin my training" he said loud and clear. Anko grinned. "Then step into my not so gentle forest and begin!" she declared.

At the same time, with team 7:

Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke were sitting outside the Hokage's office, waiting for Kakashi to show up. "Man, why did we have to end up with the tardiest teacher in Konoha?" Kiba complained. Naruto chuckled. "Kakashi has always been a laidback person, but when the time demands it, he is also one of the best Jonin Konoha can offer. He was one of my guards when I was younger, and saved me quite a few times from losing a limb or more" Naruto said, startling Kiba and Sasuke. They remembered him telling them about his childhood, but to hear this still shocked them to the core about how the civilians would treat a child that should be treated as the hero he rightfully is. Just then did Kakashi choose to show up.

"About time you showed up, we were tempted to go see Hokage-sama without you" Sasuke said. "Maa maa, no reason to go on a rebellion before your career as a ninja has begun properly" Kakashi said as they walked towards the door to the Hokage's office and Kakashi knocked twice on the door. "Come in" they heard from the other side.

As they entered the Hokage office, Hiruzen was in a battle with his biggest enemy: paperwork. He looked up to see team 7 stand in front of him. Happy to get a break from his work, he addressed them. "Ah, Team 7, excellent. I have found out how your unit will work. With an Inuzuka, an Uchiha and a Namikaze on the same team, it speaks for itself that you are a team of heavy-hitters. However, because of your positions as Sennin-trainees, I have decided that you will use the first month to train until you are ready to take on C-rank missions or higher. Both Kiba and Akamaru and Naruto's foxes can excel in scouting, so that is not a problem. Your genjutsu abilities will be no problems when Sasuke gains his Sharingan. Sasuke stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, to be honest, I have already gained the Sharingan" he said, shocking everyone including Naruto and Kakashi.

Sasuke noticed and added: "I noticed when I trained for myself after the taijutsu match between myself and Naruto. It seems that the match put me in such a near-death situation that it activated by itself." He finished. Naruto smiled. "Then we have no problems eh, jiji?" he said. The third smiled and shook his head. "No problems at all Naruto. Very well, Team 7 you know what you have to do. Report here in one month for your first mission." Sarutobi said.

They nodded except for Kakashi, and on his way out, Naruto turned to the Hokage. "I've got a tip for you how to cut down the paperwork, jiji" he said with a sly smile. The Hokage practically bowed at Naruto's feet by the end of that sentence. "Please tell me, I'll do anything for that knowledge!" he screamed with tears going down anime-style. Naruto sweat dropped. "Umm, okay, I need a new katana, if you can get me that..." before Naruto finished his sentence, Sarutobi had already given him a gift card for a weapon shop. "It was supposed to be your birthday gift, but I can always get something else, now please Indulge me in what I can use to ease my increasing headache?" he asked.

Naruto smirked. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Not only can they do the paperwork, but you gain whatever knowledge they have when they dispel." With that, Naruto walked out of the office, leaving a stunned Hokage and a chuckling Kakashi. "Always the surprising kind, that Naruto" he said. Hiruzen chuckled as well.

"Indeed. He always manages to surprise everyone. However, we have more important matters to discuss" he said, going into the well-known "Hokage-mode". "Is something the matter, Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked, curious as to what his leader wanted him to do.

"I have proof that Shimura Danzo, one of the council elders, has not obeyed my orders of disbanding his ROOT division of ANBU. I want you to gather a group of trustworthy ninja to deal with him and his ANBU. Beware, for the ROOT may have Aburame and Inuzuka in its ranks, however I am not completely sure. Consider this your first SS-ranked mission." Sarutobi said. "Hai!" Kakashi said before he shunshin'd to get the group gathered.

At the Namikaze compound, Nathan had just given Ino and Chouji a 15 minute break, and was currently sitting outside with a bottle of water when he heard Kakashi's voice and Ino's before Kakashi came out. "Nathan, we need to talk" he said. Nathan nodded. "Ino, Chouji, get out here." Nathan called. The two came out, wondering what their sensei wanted. "Training's over for today, we'll train twice as hard tomorrow to get you up to speed" he said, dismissing his two apprentices. Once they have gone, Nathan turned to Kakashi. "Now, what's this all about? Naruto causing trouble again?" he asked. Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto never causes general mayhem, just small pranks that can light a smile on almost everyone. No, I have a mission from Hokage-sama that requires a team. I want you on that team." Nathan nodded. "Alright, tell me what this mission is about" he said. "One of the council elders, Shimura Danzo has a division of ANBU under his command that was supposed to be disbanded after the defeat of the Kyuubi. However, Hokage-sama has received proof of the opposite, and wants us to deal with them" Kakashi said. Nathan nodded again. "Do we have any clues as to who is in this division?" he asked, to which Kakashi shook his head. "We are not sure, though Sandaime-sama suspected both Aburame and Inuzuka involvement" he said. Nathan took a swig of his water while thinking. "Then we need to discuss this with the clan heads of those specific clans, and we might tell the Hyuuga as well" he said. Kakashi nodded his agreement. Nathan created three shadow clones and instructed them to summon the clan heads of the Aburame, Inuzuka and Hyuuga clans. He then turned to Kakashi.

"Want anything to drink while we wait?" he asked, to which Kakashi gladly accepted a bottle of water. They waited for no longer than 15 minutes before Hyuuga Hiashi entered the backyard of the Namikaze main house.

"Glad you could make it, Hiashi-san. Would you care for refreshments while we wait for the other ones?" "That would be much appreciated, Nathan-san" Hiashi replied politely. They sat in almost complete silence before Inuzuka Tsume entered the compound, followed by Aburame Shibi. "Ah Tsume-san, Shibi-san. Glad you could be here." "What's going on? I was told our specific clans were under suspicion, and I am curious as to why" Tsume said as she accepted a bottle of water from a clone. "I too am curious of this matter" Shibi said. "Now, what I am to tell you is a mission I recently received from Hokage-sama. This is a SS-rank mission. I trust you all remember Danzo having a ROOT division of ANBU during the last war?" Kakashi said. The three clan heads all nodded, remembering exactly what Kakashi was talking about. "Well, Sandaime-sama ordered Danzo to disband that division after the defeat of the Kyuubi. However, we have now received proof of the opposite. Hokage-sama entrusted me this mission to gather a group of shinobi to deal with this division and told me to be careful in case he have Inuzuka, Hyuuga or Aburame nins to his disposition. We are not putting blame to the clans; we are just trying to find out if you know anyone that would be supporting Danzo, so that we may come up with a possible plan to defeat them. Our orders are to offer a second chance to the ROOT, but to give Danzo the same treatment he would have given us, meaning to deliver his head on the Hokage's desk" Kakashi finished explaining.

"This is a very serious matter, Kakashi-san" Shibi said. "However, if anyone in my clan is giving support to Danzo, I will be sure to find out" he said, receiving two nods from Tsume and Hiashi. Nathan clapped his hands together and said: "I thank you for your cooperation, it is much appreciated. However, I think we have some more collecting to do as the team is concerned." Kakashi nodded. "Hai. I will check on Gai and Asuma" He said. "I will hear with Anko-chan and Kurenai-san. However, we need a med-nin as well, in case someone gets too hardly wounded" Nathan said, receiving a nod from Kakashi. "I bid you all farewell then. I will be waiting for your information about ROOT, Tsume-san, Hiashi-san, Shibi-san" Nathan said and bowed respectfully towards the three other clan heads, receiving three bows back before they went back out. "See you later Nathan. Ja ne" Kakashi said as he shunshin'd away, leaving Nathan alone in the garden with a frown on his face. "What the hell are you thinking, Danzo? I swear to Kami-sama that I will not let you have my little brother or his friends, no matter what" he said to himself.

With Naruto, Kiba and Sasuke:

Team 7 was currently walking down the main street, on the way to find a certain shop, though neither Sasuke nor Kiba knew exactly what they were looking for. Suddenly Naruto stopped them. "This is it guys" he said and lead the way to a building with the name "Wolf claw weapon shop". "Eh? A weapon shop? What are you talking about Naruto?" Kiba asked as they walked in. the shop itself wasn't fancy; dust seemed to gather on the floor and a few display cases here and there. Naruto walked up to the counter and hit it a couple of times. After a few moments, a tall, gruff looking man came walking in from the back room. He noticed the boys and said: "What do we have here? Are you lost boys?" Naruto smirked and shook his head. "No, we are not lost. I am here to find a weapon for my comrades here" he said and gestured to Kiba and Sasuke respectively, who were currently looking like two big question marks. The man looked at them and smirked. "So, the heirs of the Uchiha and Inuzuka are looking for a weapon, eh? How 'bout you, blondie? Just by looking at your hair I can tell you're the youngest Namikaze brother." Naruto smiled. "If I find a weapon that I like, I'll take it" he answered. The man gave a smirk as he chuckled. "Same attitude as your mother, I see. Name's Hayraku Kenji, retired Jonin under Namikaze Minato and weapon expert at your service" he said, shocking the three boys. "You- you knew my dad?" Naruto asked, shocked. Kenji nodded. "Hai. I was one of his colleagues when he took Kakashi, Rin and Obito as a genin team. While your old man was a ninjutsu and Taijutsu expert, I taught them Kenjutsu and a few genjutsu. I saw the pure potential they all had. Kakashi had a real knack for ninjutsu and kenjutsu, Rin was a pure sponge when it came to genjutsu, and Obito was a natural taijutsu." Kenji said. "Come to think of it, you guys kind of remind me of them. Obito was from the Uchiha clan, Rin was an orphan adopted into the Inuzuka clan, and Kakashi was probably like a step-son to Minato after Sakumo passed away." He finished. "Excuse me, but who's Sakumo? I know I've heard that name before, but I don't know exactly who it is" Kiba asked. Naruto sighed. "Hatake Sakumo was Kakashi-sensei's father. He disappeared when sensei was a bit younger than us. I don't know the whole story, you'll have to ask him about it" he half-lied. Kiba and Sasuke looked solemn about this and the thought that went through their minds were "_how many people in this village have suffered?"_ Their thoughts were interrupted when Naruto said: "Now, about those weapons?" Kenji grinned at him. "Of course, follow me if you will, I think I have something that might interest you" he said and led them towards the far wall of the shop. "These are one-of- a- kind weapons. Not many people have been able to master these weapons, but I have a fair suspicion that you may have the ability to do just that" Kenji said as he showed them a showcase with three different katanas. "These katanas were made by a legendary swords master by the name of Takahana Rinji. He was rumored to live in the mountains between Hi no Kuni and Tsuchi no Kuni over 50 years ago. He was reckoned as a swordsmaster superior to the 7 Swordsmen of the Mist, and a blacksmith like none other. Not even the Samurai of Tetsu no Kuni could rival his skills on the forge or on the battlefield, and several Daimyos ordered swords for their guards from him. Alas, over his years as a swordsmaster he got several enemies, amongst them three of the original members of the seven swordsmen of the Mist, all of whom are now dead or dying. These three blades are actually the last blades he made before he disappeared. No one has seen or heard from him in the last 20 years, and then he was already an old man. I got over these blades on a weapon seminar in Kusa no Kuni, from a guy who had no idea whatsoever about what kind of blades he had, poor devil, he was just out to sell them and claimed they brought bad luck with them. What I think, is that these blades were truly just waiting for their true masters to arrive. These blades, _Raging Dragon, Hellhounds Laughter _and_ Kitsune's Claw _can be yours if you dare. If you're their rightful masters, however will be proven the moment you touch them" Kenji finished. Naruto looked at his teammates and said: "What do you think guys? Does this sound like an acceptable challenge?" Kiba and Sasuke looked at each other and gave a smirk and a nod. Naruto grinned. "We'll take them. How much you want for them?" Kenji laughed and said: "If you're lucky enough to survive, you'll get them for free." The three looked at each other before Sasuke said: "Open the showcase and let us test ourselves." Kenji nodded and picked out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door. Team 7 looked at each other, nodded and grabbed the hilt of each of their blades. The same moment they grabbed them, all the boys passed out.

In Naruto's Mindscape:

"What the hell? Kyuubi, why am I here?" he said as he looked towards the Fox' cage. _"Kyuubi's not the one who called on you, young kit, I did" _came a voice from behind him. Naruto turned around and saw a 5"11 tall version of himself with longer hair, sharper canines and blood red eyes with slitted pupils. "W-who are you?" Naruto asked. _"I am your sword's mentality. My master printed me into the metal, so that I can help you turn into the true you." _The blade said. Naruto looked perplexed by this. "What do you mean about "my true self"?" he asked cautiously, wanting to know what the blade's intentions were. _"I am here to help unlock your true potential"_ the blade said plainly. "And what exactly would that mean?" Naruto asked further. _"It means that you may get a bit taller, get more hair-growth and get more _fox_-ish traits, such as refined hearing, eyesight and sense of smell. You already have a fox' cunning, so that won't change, or at least not in the same degree." _The blade said. "Okay, so how do we do this?" Naruto asked, wanting to get this over with. _"It will be done when you wake up" _the blade said as Naruto suddenly was pulled out to the land of reality.


	9. Undergoing changes and civil war

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Masashi Kishimoto-sama does.**

Chapter 9: Changes, missions and exterminations

Naruto woke opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. "_Hospital? No, it doesn't smell that bad." _He then smelled a familiar scent and grinned to himself. "Aniki's making burgers, eh? Nice" he said to himself as he went out of bed and went to the bathroom to clean himself up after picking up a new set of clothes. After he finished showering, he went to the sink and looked in the mirror and froze. His once small, but muscular frame was now 5 inches taller, which turned him from 5"6 to 5"11. His muscles were bigger, yet still quite lean, making him as agile and quick as he had ever been. His hair, which had been slightly over his shoulders, had grown to about right underneath his shoulder blades and to Naruto's great shock, he had grown a pretty solid beard! "The Fuck?" he screamed in horror. Five seconds later, Anko came rushing up. "I heard screaming?" she asked before she noticed Naruto. "Who the bloody hell are you and where's my otouto?" she asked, ready to draw her kunai. "Whoa, Anko-nee-chan, it is me, Naruto!" Naruto said, afraid for his manhood and his life. Anko blinked a few times before she fully understood what he was saying. "Na-Naruto? Is that really you? What the hell happened to you?" she asked. "Let me shave first, and then get downstairs so that I won't have to repeat myself, okay?" he said, receiving a blank look from Anko. "Umm, nee-chan, you there?" he asked, waving a hand in front of her face. She then looked at him and asked: "You know how to shave?" receiving a sweatdrop from Naruto. "Duh, yeah, Aniki taught me a year back in how to do it." He said. "Oh, yeah. I… Kinda forgot that" she said with a sheepish grin, making Naruto sweatdrop before he got the shaving equipment and got to work.

15 minutes later, Nathan stood by the grill making burgers when Anko and Naruto came out. Naruto was now wearing black jeans with two different logos on each leg. The left leg had a skull with shiny red eyes and the right had a skeleton hand reaching up his thigh on the left.(AN: Yes, it is Undertakers logos) he also had on an orange t-shirt with "The Animal" in red letters on the back(Batista). His beard was now two neatly trimmed stripes on each side and a thin mustache. "Ah, there you are Anko, I wondered where you went off to. And who might this be?" He asked. "Geez, am I really that unrecognizable aniki?" Naruto asked, getting raised eyebrows from Nathan. "Naruto? Is that really you?" he asked. Naruto sighed. "Okay, it started like this…"

10 minutes later:

"Okay, so your new appearance is influenced by the sword? Have I gotten this right?" Nathan asked, getting a nod from Naruto. "Yeah, that's the gist of it, I guess." They then noticed the faraway look on Anko's face. "Anko-chan? You there?" Nathan asked. "Hayraku Kenji…He was a close friend of my dad before he got killed" she said. "Hmm… I want to meet this Kenji fella" Nathan said. "He owns a weapon shop in one of the back alleys near Kyuudaime Street" Naruto explained. "Anyway, I better get going, have to check up on Sasuke and Kiba, and maybe have some Ichiraku ramen afterwards" Naruto said as he took off towards Sasuke's house.

Uchiha Sasuke was not happy. He had been overjoyed when he heard that Naruto wanted to buy Kiba and him a weapon, and even more so when he saw the _Raging Dragon_, the blade would fit perfectly with his fighting style. However, he was not prepared for being dragged into his own mindscape to meet a 15-year old Itachi. "What the? I-Itachi? Is that you?" he asked nervously. _"This is merely the shape your subconscious gave me, young one. I am the _Raging Dragon, _one of the three legendary swords made by Takahana Rinji-sama. We are different from his other swords because we are sentient." _ "Itachi" answered. "Okay, I guess that makes sense, but where exactly is "here" and why are we here?" Sasuke asked. "_We are currently in your mindscape, where I have summoned you to inform you of the changes your body is currently undergoing" _the sword answered. "Wait, changes? What changes?" Sasuke asked. "_As an Uchiha, your taijutsu, ninjutsu and kenjutsu are all adjusted to fit a dragon. However, since you discovered me, your fire jutsu will be upgraded, your senses will be upgraded, and your Sharingan will look slightly different." _Now, Sasuke got curious. "What kind of changes will happen to my Sharingan?" he asked. The sword smirked. "_It will have a dragon's pupil instead of your ordinary pupil, but the tomoes will still be there." _"Umm, okay, that sounds awesome, so the changes will be done when I wake up then?" Sasuke asked, wanting to check out his new changes. The sword laughed outright. "_Haha, impatient, are we? Yes, the changes will be done by now. We will talk later. Walk well with your comrades, young Uchiha" _the sword said as Sasuke was thrown out of his own mind.

As Sasuke slowly woke up, he found it harder to move. "What the hell?" he said to himself. As he opened his eyes, he saw something he was not prepared for: his once spacious bed felt more cramped than a ramenstand full of Naruto-clones. "Okay…better get to the bathroom then…" he said to himself and slowly started to walk over to the bathroom. When he got there and looked in the mirror, his jaw unhinged itself to the floor. His hair was longer, and was now the same shape as Naruto's untamable mane. His Sharingan was not activated, and so the eyes were now red as the Sharingan once was instead of the ordinary onyx. But the worst thing yet to happen was the overgrown bush in his face that would call itself a beard. "Hope Naruto brings a razor when he gets here…" he mumbles to himself.

With Naruto:

Naruto was walking down the street as he suddenly got an idea. "Maybe I should bring a razor, just in case Sasuke and Kiba get facial hair as well" he mumbles to himself as he walks into a store. He quickly finds what he needs and walks up to pay for it, which he easily does, due to no one recognizing him as "the demon brat" anymore after his changes. He then walked over to the Uchiha compound and knocked on the door to Sasuke's house.

"Come in!" he heard from the door and walked in. "I'm in the living room!" he heard Sasuke say. "Hey Sasuke? Did you receive any changes from your sword?" Naruto asked. "Umm, yeah, I actually did. By the way, you didn't bring a razor with you did you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smirked. "Okay, get out here so I can behold the last Uchiha's rosebush. Don't worry, it can't be any worse than what I had." Naruto said.

Hesitantly, Sasuke came out of the living room and into the hallway where Naruto stood. Naruto just took one look at him and started laughing his ass off. Sasuke crossed his arms and said with a bearded pout: "Yare yare, stop laughing already so I can go shave, will ya? It itches like hell, you know". Naruto took several deep breaths until he finally started laughing and gave him the bag. "Here, everything you need. Just save a few razors for Kiba, I have a feeling he's the worst of us" Naruto said with a snicker. Sasuke snickered as well before he went into the bathroom to get rid of the fur in his face.

Almost 15 minutes later, Sasuke came out of the bathroom, freshly shaven. He now had a mustache slightly more visible than Naruto's due to having the darker hair color, with everything else cleanly shaven. Naruto smirked. "Not bad, if I dare say so myself" he said, making Sasuke glare at him. "Well, that's all nice, but what am I going to do about clothes? Everything I have is useless now" he growled. Naruto smirked. "I know exactly who to ask" he said as he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and shunshin'd home.

At the Namikaze compound:

"Aniki!" came Naruto's voice from the living room. Naruto then turned to Sasuke. "Go to my room and see if you find anything. Most of my stuff should fit you" he said. Sasuke nodded and went upstairs to Naruto's room. Naruto then turned to face the living room and growled. "Whoever you are, show yourself!" he said. Five figures came out of the shadows, all of them wearing masks with the kanji for ROOT. "So, Danzo is finally making his move, is he? Well then, let's dance bitches!" he growled as he stepped into his Muay Thai stance. Three of the masked soldiers drew their swords, one drew out senbon needles, and the last drew out one kunai from each hand. The one with senbon attacked first, sending from both hands at once. Luckily, thanks to the training with Anko and Nathan, Naruto now had reflexes to catch them all at once and returned them to the thrower, effectively hitting his throat and killing him immediately. Naruto then moved over to one with a sword, disarming the man and moved into a choke hold which Naruto moved from to effectively snapping the man's neck. He then saw the two others move at him from both sides and used his agility to deliver a roundhouse kick into the chin of the man on the right before turning to the one on the left to see he was already taken out by a kunai to the skull courtesy of one pissed off Nathan. "Aniki!" Naruto called out. "Naruto. Were those people from the one I think they are?" Nathan asked. "Hai. All of them have the kanji for ROOT on their masks." Naruto said somberly. Nathan nodded. "Kakashi. Dispose of the bodies, but spare the masks. Danzo is has gone too far this time." Kakashi nodded and collected the masks before disappearing with the bodies. Just then did Sasuke choose to come downstairs, wearing Naruto's pants and a black sleeveless hoodie with the WWE logo on the back and a pair of black and white shoes.

"Oh, hi Nathan- Sama" "Good evening Sasuke" Nathan answered with a nod. "What may be your reason for visiting Naruto at this hour?" Naruto turned to his older brother. "Oh yeah, Sasuke needs help with a new wardrobe, he doesn't have anything that fits at home. Can you help him?" he asked. Nathan nodded with a smile and said: "Sure. What kind of clothes are you looking for?" Sasuke answered: "Well, it wouldn't hurt with a different motive on the pants, no offense Naruto but this motive just isn't me, you know? Otherwise, I wouldn't complain about the same kind of clothes"

Nathan nodded. "Alright, let's see what we have in the basement, shall we? Just follow me." He said and the trio walked down to the basement. When they walked past the music room, Naruto realized what his older brother has done and smirked. '_Oh, people is going to throw a fit over this' _he thought to himself. They walked down a flight of stairs before they stopped in front of a door.

Nathan fished out a key from his pocket and unlocked the door before turning to the two boys and said: "what you see here, you will keep to yourself, got it? Only me, Anko and Kakashi knows about this, and now, you two, and I intend to keep it that way" Naruto then spoke up: "ne, aniki? Would you mind if we include Kiba on this? I'm pretty sure he'll need a new outfit as well". Nathan sighed. "I might as well make you a spare key, since I have a feeling most of your friends will be keen on new outfits as well after seeing yours" he said as he opened the door and walked in. as he turned on the lights, the boys' jaws dropped to the floor.

They stood in front of a huge room with lots of isles filled to the brim with pants, jackets, sweaters, t-shirts, shorts and all other kinds of clothes for every size, shape and gender. "Holy hell! When did you have time to do this?" Naruto asked. Nathan smirked. "I found this room when we were moving in. I had an ANBU help with making the staircase, and basically everything else made out of wood down here. My shadow clones has been working on filling up here for three days straight" he said. Naruto grinned. "Alright Sasuke, let's see what we can find for ya, eh?" he said. Sasuke nodded and the two boys made their way down to the men's part of the underground warehouse.

Half an hour later, Naruto and Sasuke came back with their arms full of new clothes. Sasuke now had 10 sets of jackets, pants, t-shirts, shorts, socks, shoes and even boxers. "This should be enough, don't you think?" Naruto asked his teammate. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah, it should last me a while, I reckon" he said and the two boys made their way upstairs.

When they arrived in the living room, they saw Nathan, Kakashi, Anko, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai and the ANBUs Neko and Tora. "Hey aniki, what's up?" Naruto asked. "Naruto. The fact that five armed ROOT soldiers were in our living room was enough proof to remove Danzo once and for all. The only thing we need is Hokage-samas sign of approval before we move in against him. We have the support of the Hyuuga, Inuzuka and Aburame clans, and all three clan heads has been helping us tracking down Danzo's hideout all day. Thanks to shadow clones, it only took half a day. Right now, I want you and Sasuke to pay a visit to Kiba at the Inuzuka compound. Take him back here for new clothes if necessary, but do not linger. Take your sword with you, same goes for you Sasuke" Nathan said, getting a nod from both boys. "Good. Now scram, this is going to get bloody" he said, dismissing the two boys. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and shunshin'd them back to the Uchiha compound.

As soon as they arrived at the Uchiha compound, Sasuke went to his bedroom to put away his new clothes and to return the clothes he got from Naruto and put on some of his new ones. When he got down, he had on a pair of black and onyx sneakers, black jeans with the motive of and Iron cross with the outline of and capital 'H' in it on the right leg and a skull with two sledgehammers crossing behind it on the left. He also had on a pitch black t-shirt with no writing or motives. He also had his sword tied on his back and on top he had on a black hoodie with the words "The King of Kings" in blood red, bold letters. The hoodie was just the perfect length to cover the length of the blade, and made it quite easy for Sasuke to draw without ripping his clothes. Naruto had his sword at his left hip, ready to be drawn with the right hand. He also had changed into a pitch black hoodie with the WWE logo on, and wore black fingerless leather gloves with studs in. the boys nodded at each other and went out to the Inuzuka compound.

Kiba had had a pretty awesome day, especially when one of his teammates wanted to buy him a weapon to interpret into his fighting style. Although he never liked blades much, he couldn't help but adore _Hellhounds Laughter_, and figured it would fit perfectly, with him being the first summoner of the hellhounds. But he wasn't prepared to be sucked into his own mind, only to see "Tou-san?" Kiba asked nervously. _"You need not worry, young Inuzuka. I am not your father; this is just the form your subconscious gave me. I am the _Hellhounds Laughter,_ your newly acquired sword." _ "O-Okay, but what is it you want?" Kiba asked. The sword smirked. _ "I just wanted to inform you of the changes your body is going through as we speak". "_What do you mean? What changes?" Kiba asked. This was really going on his nerves. "_As we speak, your muscles are getting bigger and more lean, making you faster and stronger as needed for your clan attacks, as well as your attacks with me. I will be teaching you how to fight with me here in your mindscape. Also, your hair will be growing."_ "Okay, that doesn't sound so bad." Kiba said, relieved that the changes wouldn't be more severe. The blade smirked. "_If he only knew"_ it thought to itself before saying: "_We shall speak later. I sense your comrades are on their way here."_ It said before throwing him out of his mindscape again.

When he came to, he opened his eyes to see the worried face of his older sister, Hana. "You alright Kiba? You gave us quite the scare, y'know" she said. He nodded. "Yeah, thanks, sis" he said. He then tried to move himself, but found it surprisingly heavy. "What the hell? Why can't I move properly? Hm, must be one of the changes the sword gave me." He mused as he tried once more to sit up on his bed, only to feel taller and heavier. "Damn, talk about getting an overhauling" he chuckled to himself. Just as he finished, someone knocked on the door. "Come In!" he shouted. He smirked as Naruto and Sasuke came in the door, both of them had grown, and had different kinds of hair growth in the face. He noticed both of them had a vicious smile on their face as they looked at him. "What? I got something in my face?" he asked them. This proved to be the wrong thing to say, as both of them fell to the floor, laughing their asses off.

Kiba just raised an eyebrow. "Okay…who are you and what have you done to Sasuke?" he asked, prepared to try and fight in case it was necessary. Naruto got up while chuckling. "Sorry about that Kiba, but here"- Naruto handed him a mirror- "Take a look at yourself" he said. Kiba nervously lifted the mirror to his face and instantly dropped it. "What the hell was that? It was puffier than Kuromaru when wet!" he exclaimed. Sasuke smirked. "That's your new beard, Keebs. Welcome it" he said. Kiba paled. '_And these are my teammates? At this point I'd rather have Sakura-baka as a girlfriend than to have these two as teammates_' he thought to himself. He was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto rummaging in his backpack. "Here. This ought to help you with the facial hair." He said and handed Kiba a razor and shaving foam, which he accepted graciously and went into the bathroom. Just then Tsume decided to enter the room. She saw Naruto and Sasuke and instantly went into "Attack-mode". Naruto saw this and said: "Maa maa, Tsume-sama, I don't think aniki would be too happy if you attacked me. Especially since last time I checked, he was busy enough getting rid of the Root to all problems". At this sentence, Tsume blanched. She then looked them over and asked: "Naru-chan?" making Sasuke snicker and Naruto to hang his head, but answer: "yeah, it's us. We came by to see how bad Kiba were, and bring him to my place for some new clothes." Naruto said. Just then did Tsume notice the boys' new threads. She then took a look at them and nodded appreciably. Just then they heard a loud knock on the door. Hana yelled: "I'll get it!" before she screamed: "Anko-chan!" making Naruto instantly twitch and run for the door where he saw a bloodied and beaten Anko with various cuts all over her body. Without even knowing he went through handsigns. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled, and almost everybody in the house fainted when a large, three-tailed fox appeared. **"I Know. Get her on and climb up. Next stop: Konoha Hospital." **Kyuubi said. Then he turned to Tsume. **"I have a feeling that the shit has hit the fan. Go help Nathan, we are at a civil war."** And within another second, the Kyuubi took off, leaving four baffled people standing in Kiba's room. Just then did Kiba come out of the bathroom, with less beard and a pissed off expression on his face. "Mom. I need to borrow dad's old war outfit." He said. Tsume just nodded. She made a shadow clone, and ordered it to go get the Hokage. She turned to her children and Sasuke. "You all heard Kyuubi. We are at civil war. We must rally the other clans for this. Tell them what has happened and to meet me at the east gate ASAP" she said, receiving three choruses of: "HAI!" before they all disappeared out the door. She sighed. "Kuromaru. Gather our forces. It is our duty to help another clan if said clan is attacked." She said. "Hai Tsume" he said and disappeared out the door.


	10. Civil war and Danzo's End!

Naruto chapter 10

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY! Jeez, it's good to be back, and I know it's been a while since my last update, but I'll hopefully be able to update a few more times this year.

Anyway, enough of my rambling, ON WITH THE SHOW!

I do not own Naruto or Percy Jackson, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto-Sama and Rick Riordan respectively.

The ROOT of all problems ends!

Nathan stood outside of the newly discovered ROOT headquarters. By his side was Kakashi and Shikaku, head of the Nara clan. Nathan lit himself a cigar. "How do you propose we go about with it?" he asked Shikaku. Shikaku thought for a moment. "I propose we send in bait to lure the ROOT soldiers out. Question remains, what are we going to use for bait?" Nathan smirked and fished up a small green ball from his pocket. "How's this for a bait?" Shikaku looked skeptical. "What exactly is that?" he asked. "100 percent explosives. Enough to make the entrance 5 times bigger. All I have to do is throw this into the entrance and make a hand sign and it will say boom! It has power equal to between 15 and 20 explosive tags. This one is the only one I have for now, but I am sure it will draw them out" Nathan said. Shikaku was wide-eyed, but nodded. "Alright. You throw it in there and we'll ambush them once they're out of the cave." Nathan and Kakashi nodded. Kakashi went to tell the others of the plan, while Nathan got ready to throw the grenade. Once everybody was out of sight and range, Nathan threw the grenade towards the ROOT entrance. It landed neatly right in the front of the entrance. Nathan smirked and put his hands in the tiger sign. "KATSU!" he yelled, and in the blink of an eye, the entire entrance blew up. Shikaku signaled the troops to get ready, while Nathan walked up to the entrance, kicked over a few rocks and waited. Suddenly he heard the sound of several people running. He signaled Shikaku to get closer while he drew his sword, the _Doragon Tatsujin._ Within seconds, thirty ROOT soldiers came out of the cave. "You have one chance to surrender. Old one-eye's time is over, but you can still be saved. It is your choice if you choose to go down with him or not. If you surrender, you will be examined by the Yamanaka mind readers and Jiraya-sama to be sure you'll be able to be instated as proper shinobi of Konoha." Shikaku said. "We owe Lord Danzo our lives, we will never abandon him!" one soldier said, before he was crushed by a toad.

"Am I late?" Jiraya asked with a smirk. Nathan smirked back. "Not at all. Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" he yelled. Beside him appeared a grey- haired man at the same height as Nathan himself. "Yo, Nathan. Long time since you summoned me." Nathan smirked "Long time, Grey. Now, you wanna join in this bloodbath?" Grey looked at the ROOT soldiers with hunger in his eyes. "Sure. Can I eat some of them?" he asked. "Only those who do not surrender" Nathan replied. Grey nodded and changed into his wolf form. One of the ROOT soldiers became inpatient. "Defend Lord Danzo! Kill them all!" he yelled, and with that, all hell broke loose. Nathan cut through 5 soldiers in one swipe; he was wielding his sword in one hand and a kunai in the other. Kakashi was back to back with Aburame Shibi, who was sending out bug bombs towards all who came near. Tsume was already at the scene and was dealing out damage with Kuromaru. Hyuuga Hiashi was standing in his Jyuuken stance, knocking away every opponent in his way. The leaders of the Yamanaka, Nara and Akimichi clans were also there. Inoichi destroyed his opponents with his family's mind destruction jutsu; Shikaku knocked his opponents out with his shadow jutsu and Choza used his Body Expansion jutsu on his opponents. Within minutes, all of the ROOT ninja were either knocked out or killed. Nathan turned to Inoichi. "Study their minds. Find out how they ended up with Danzo. I will take care of Danzo" he said and walked into the cave.

With Naruto:

The boys had shunshin'd directly into the Namikaze main house to get Kiba some new clothes. "Remember Keebs, this is our secret, alright? No one else is allowed in here unless they have gained our trust." Naruto said, gaining a nod from Kiba and a bark from Akamaru. "Now, let's get you some new clothes, alright?" Naruto said before he led the others towards the basement.

30 minutes later: "This was much better" Kiba said as they walked up the stairs from the basement. "Yeah. Feel free to use my room as you change, just leave the rest down here" Naruto said. Kiba nodded, picked some clothes and walked upstairs, Akamaru following. Naruto turned to the entrance door with a serious expression. "Be ready to draw, Sasuke" he said. Sasuke's hand instantly went towards the hilt of his sword as Naruto called out "Kyuubi!" receiving a *POOF!* as the fox appeared. **"You rang?"** the fox' voice called. "Kyuubi, take care of our visitors, will you?" Naruto said. **"With pleasure, kit. It seems they want to come in, shall I let them?"** Kyuubi asked. Naruto smirked as Kiba came down the stairs. He wore a pair of brown pants, steel toed leather boots, a black t-shirt with a blood-red Valiant logo on the front and a brown fur-covered leather vest with the Inuzuka family crest on the front and back. His sword was hanging on his left hip, making it easier for him to draw with his right hand. Akamaru had a spiked necklace. Naruto said: "Let our guests in, Kyuubi. I won't let you have all the fun!" the fox bared its teeth in a grin before it used one of its tails to open the door. Suddenly, 20 ROOT soldiers stood in the entrance, not noticing the three blood-red tails that were hovering above them. "Search the house. The Kyuubi gaki dies tonight!" the leader exclaimed, before he and 5 others were suddenly picked up and led back to the face of a 6-tailed, huge fox. **"Tell me, mortal. Do I look like a blond-haired, annoying, yet faithful servant of this village? Do you really think that he wouldn't truly become a demon with the way he was treated? Do you think he would kill you if you showed him some kindness? Speak before your life becomes more forfeit than it already is!"** the fox growled at the man. "N-No!" the leader exclaimed in pure fear, knowing that he would die tonight. **"Then tell me, why did your lord want my host dead? Did he really believe that he would have the power over me, The Lord of demons? Let me indulge you, mortal, that if you and your men won't surrender, me, my host and his friends will kill you. However, if you surrender, your lives will be spared and will simply be tested by Jiraya and some mind readers. If you pass, you can be instated as regular shinobi of the leaf, as long as you swear to obey only your Hokage." **The fox said, making the man think. If he kept on struggling,he would have his entire squad's lives on his conscience. If he surrendered, he could have the chance of a normal life as a shinobi. "I-I surrender" the man said weakly. He looked at his men and said: "We have no chance of defeating a demon lord. This is our chance to finally have a normal life. I beg all of you to not forfeit your lives." The squad looked between themselves before one stood walked up to him and said: "I speak for all of us when I say that we all want a normal shinobi life. We stand by you." Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba stepped forward. "Take off your masks. You are no longer Danzo's soldiers" Kiba said. They all took off their masks without complaint. There were Aburame's, Hyuuga's, Akimichi's, Yamanaka's, Nara's and plenty more unknown people. Sasuke stepped forward. "Those of you who are of clans of Konoha will be judged by the head of your clans. The others will be judged by the Hokage and the shinobi council. The only thing you shall do is walk up to the entrance of the Hokage tower. We have reinforcements waiting for you there" he said. Naruto got up on Kyuubi's back, Sasuke and Kiba not far behind him and said: "Let's go." All the ex-ROOT soldiers walked in a group in front of Kyuubi up to the Hokage tower. When they got there, they found Iruka waiting for them with five ANBU. "Ohayo Iruka-sensei." Naruto said. Iruka smiled. "Good evening Naruto. Got some traitors here, did we?" Naruto smiled. "Yeah, but they've all surrendered. Some of them are to be judged by their clans, others are to be judged by Hokage-jiji" he said. Iruka nodded and looked at the ANBU. "You know what to do" he told them. In an instant, the ANBU surrounded the ex-ROOT. "This is just a precaution until Hokage-sama arrives. Until then, it would be wise to do as the ANBU says" Iruka said. "Ne, Iruka-sensei, what happened with the others?" Naruto asked. "The battle is still going on, but I expect Shikaku and the others to be back soon with the rest of the prisoners" Iruka said. Naruto nodded and turned to Sasuke and Kiba. "I'm hungry, you guys up for some barbeque?" he asked, receiving two nods and a bark of agreement. The three boys and one dog walked up to the Akimichi Barbeque restaurant to wait for the rest of the clear-up team.

With Nathan:

Nathan had found and killed five more ROOT soldiers after he went into the cave to search for Danzo. He was currently halfway down the long cave, his sword drawn. After a few more minutes of walking, he came to a road cross guarded by three more soldiers. "You shall not pass here, scum." The obvious leader of the group said before they attacked, making Nathan sigh. "Idiots" he muttered as he blocked all three at once. He quickly knocked two of them out with chops to their necks and grabbed the scruff off the third. "Which way is to Danzo?" he growled, making the soldier shake in fear. "To- to the left, please just- just spare me" the ANBU cried. Nathan let him go and continued his trek to Danzo's quarters. He continued down the cave until he reached a massive wooden door. He tried to open the door, though he expected it. '_I should've known that old warhawk would make things as difficult as possible. Oh well_' he thought as he rummaged his pouch for an explosive tag. He went back a few feet and threw the tag towards the door. With a loud "BOOOM!" the door exploded into pieces no larger than toothpicks. Nathan walked casually towards the opening and into a large room. The room was dark, with only a few windows in the ceiling to reflect the moonlight. "I was expecting you, _Namikaze_" Danzo spat out the surname like it was poison. "You tried to murder my brother, by all rights I should put a kunai through your skull and be done with it" Nathan growled. "And what makes you think you have what it takes to finish me? I have more power than you by a long shot. You are nothing compared to me" Danzo said as he turned towards Nathan and removed the bandages around his head to reveal a Sharingan eye in his right socket. Nathan's lips tugged into a grim smile. "So, you actually profited from the Uchiha massacre, eh Danzo? Too bad you won't get to use it! **Raiton: Ookami no jutsu!**" Nathan yelled, as a lightning wolf suddenly appeared and headed straight for Danzo, who jumped away from the jutsu and went through handsigns of his own. "**Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!" **he yelled as he spat out a huge fireball towards Nathan who smirked. "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!**" he said, creating a water dragon who engulfed the fireball, creating steam. Danzo narrowed his eyes, trying to see where Nathan was, only to barely dodge as Nathan flew towards him, sword drawn. Danzo then responded by gripping the handle of his cane, drawing a sword out of it. Nathan smirked. "So, kenjutsu next, eh? Prepare to die, old man" he said, as he charged at Danzo, _Doragon Tatsujin _drawn. The two blades clashed a couple of times, before Danzo managed to get enough distance between himself and Nathan. As he looked at his sword, he saw a magnitude of cracks along the blade, and realized that he could not win this. '_Kuso, he is too strong, I wonder where his strength comes from. No one should be this strong_' he thought as he lowered his blade. "Tell me, Namikaze. Where does your strength come from? You have bested me in ninjutsu and kenjutsu, which very few have managed. I simply wish to know, what your strength is?" he said. "My strength comes from my will to protect those whom I love. I have trained for years to become who I am today, to protect my home from the likes of you, who only want power for themselves!" Nathan said as he looked at Danzo with a piercing glare. "Your soldiers have either surrendered or been killed, there is no one left but you. Surrender, and I may talk Sandaime-sama to lessen your punishment." He said before walking over and placed his sword at Danzo's neck. "Or I shall kill you where you stand right now." Danzo thought his options over. It was either die now, or be spared by Hiruzen, his greatest enemy and rival for the nomination of Sandaime Hokage. He closed his eyes and went down on his knees. "All I did was for the good of the village, but I always knew that there would be those against it. I guess I got too cocky at the end to realize that there were people with the strength greater than mine". Danzo looked at Nathan. "Kill me now, for I could not face the shame of being judged by Hiruzen. I just hope Konoha will survive." Nathan said: "Have faith in your village, Danzo, for it will prevail, and become stronger than ever before" before he closed his eyes in a quick prayer before chopping Danzo's head off. He then proceeded with chopping of the arm with the Sharingans in before burning the body. As he walked out of the cave, he thought about something. '_You had the right idea, Danzo, but a perfect soldier means an imperfect man'_.

He then met up with Shikaku, and asked for a briefing on what had happened. "We have put most of those who surrendered in detaining cells, while the rest is being interrogated by Inoichi and Ibiki as we speak. How about Danzo?" he asked. Nathan responded by showing him a scroll. Shikaku nodded. "We better tell Hokage-sama about this straight away" he said, getting a nod from Nathan as the two made their way to the Hokage tower.


	11. Aftermath and Training

**Ohayo People! Finally back with a new chapter of Naruto: Meeting with the gods, and boy, have I gotten inspiration for this! I've studied quite hard upon the old Greek gods to make this fit as well as possible. Now, let's see what Konoha has in store for us, ne? ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 11

Nathan, Jiraya and Shikaku stood outside the Hokage's mansion, ready to put forth their report. A servant then told them to follow to the Hokage's study. Once they got there, Hiruzen asked them: "Is it done?" the three men nodded. The old Hokage then sighed. "It is a shame, but it had to be done. Danzo never saw things the way Tobirama-sensei wanted us to, but nevertheless, he was still an outstanding ninja, one of our finest before he got corrupted and obsessed with power."

Nathan then stepped forward. "Hokage-sama, I was the one to force a final confrontation with Danzo. During our fight, he revealed his arm to me, showing that he had Sharingan eyes implanted in both his left arm and behind his bandaged eye. The eye socket, however apparently had a Sharingan that belonged to one Uchiha Shisui. Having no idea who that was, after defeating Danzo and killing him, I took out the Sharingan eyes from his arm and head before putting them in a jar with liquid and burning the body."

He said before putting forth a scroll on the desk, charged chakra into it, showing both the jar of eyeballs, and the closed eyes of Shimura Danzo. Hiruzen glanced at the head before calling ANBU. "Take this jar to the hospital and make sure it does not end up in the wrong hands" he said. He then turned to Nathan. "You and all who helped will receive an S- rank pay for helping bringing down a threat to Konoha. In addition will Namikaze Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba and Uchiha Sasuke receive an A-rank pay for taking down a huge portion of his ROOT soldiers". Nathan smirked. "Barely turned genin and already getting that high pay? Naruto's going to flip when he hears that. Speaking of which, Iruka-san is outside the Hokage tower with ANBU guarding the prisoners the kids brought in" he said. The old Sarutobi nodded. "Give me five minutes, and we'll go take care of this" he told them. The three men agreed.

Outside the Hokage Tower:

"Iruka, any problems with the prisoners?" the Hokage asked when they arrived. Iruka smirked. "None whatsoever sir. Naruto and the others did an incredible job in capturing them" he replied. Hiruzen smiled. "Indeed they did. Take them to the ANBU holding cells, and I shall deal with them in the morning" he said. He then looked towards Nathan, Jiraya and Shikaku. "I expect to see all three of you in my office in the morning, as we need to figure out how to explain how over a hundred shinobi suddenly appeared out of nowhere to the council." The three men all nodded and Hiruzen said "Dismissed". Jiraya and Nathan both headed towards the Namikaze estate, while Shikaku headed towards the forest, where the Nara compound was located, all preparing for the meeting in the morning.

Next day: Naruto woke up at sunrise as usual and went downstairs to start his pre-breakfast training. When he reached downstairs, he saw Nathan and Anko already sitting by the breakfast table. "Morning nee-chan, aniki!" he said. "Morning Naruto" Anko replied with a smile. "Off to train before breakfast again, eh kid?" Nathan said with a smirk. "Yup. I need to practice a bit more on my Jiu-jitsu before I can use it effectively in combat. Until then, I need to rely on my Kickboxing and other jutsu." Naruto said. "Sure kid, just don't overstep your boundaries" Nathan said as he took a sip of his coffee. Naruto nodded in affirmative and went down to the gym. Nathan finished his coffee and said: "Well, I still have a little while before my meeting with Hokage-sama. Might as well get some training in myself. If anyone asks, tell them I'll be at training ground 44" he said as he kissed Anko goodbye. Anko nodded as he left. She did have a little while to herself before Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji arrived.

Meanwhile in the Hokage's office:

"So you haven't gotten a reply from Tsunade yet, Jiraya?" The Hokage said rather than asked. The toad sage shook his head. "No. My guess is that she burned the scroll upon receiving it. I think at this point the only way to get a message for her would be to track her down and deliver it face to face. Thing is, she is hands down sneakier than I am when she needs to be, so tracking her would be extremely difficult" he said. As he finished, he saw the smirk playing in the face of his former sensei. "I have a feeling she'll show up sooner rather than later, but for now that is not our primary concern" the older Hokage said. "For now, I want you to continue your spy program as help them out. I plan to have all the rookies in the Chuunin exams in 5 months."

Jiraya nodded and turned for the window. As he left, Kakashi entered the door. "You asked for me, Hokage-sama?" he asked. "Ah, Kakashi. Yes I did call for you. I want you to gather your fellow sensei's and teams, and train the genin to the ground. I expect at least six of Konoha's Genin in this year's final Chuunin exam match" the old Hokage said. "I've asked Jiraya to come by and help out as best he can. Hopefully he'll be able to beat some sense into the boys while Kurenai and Anko beat the fangirlism out of Haruno. I am giving her a shot, since she is in the same boat as Tenten, having no biological family left after the Kyuubi attack. However, if it does not work, she has to be dropped from the program" He finished.

Kakashi nodded solemnly. "I understand, Hokage-sama. I'll go tell Nathan and the other sensei's right away" he said before puffing away, leaving the Hokage alone in his office. "We'll see how this plays out" he said to himself as he lit up his pipe.

Kakashi's first stop was the Namikaze compound. As he knocked the door, he chuckled,thinking of his late sensei. "I hope you're watching over Naruto Minato-sensei,Kushina-san" he said to himself as the door opened,revealing Anko. "Good morning Kakashi,looking for Naruto, are ya?" she asked. Kakashi shook his head. "Not yet. I do however have a mission from Hokage-sama that involves all the senseis, including Gai" he said, making Anko raise an eyebrow in confusion before gesturing for him to come in. "Do you want anything to drink?" she asked him. "A coke, please" he responded. "So what is this mission from Hokage-sama? Sounds serious if it involves all senseis" she said.

Kakashi smiled a little behind his mask, "It's nothing too serious. The Hokage wants us to gather all our teams for joined training for the upcoming Chuunin exams in five months. Jiraya-sama will be helping out every once in a while. Only times we're not joined is when a team has a mission. Otherwise, all teams are to train together whenever possible." Anko smirked. "Sure not Kurenai-chan's team will be too happy about that. I mean all of the genin except for hers and Gai's, are Sannin apprentices. If that pink-headed brat makes one comment on me, Nathan-kun or Naruto-gaki, I will not guarantee her safety. The Aburame kid is like his father, allways a leveled head. The Hyuuga girl need to build confidence, so I'll take care of her in that manner. Me and Nathan taught Naruto all he knows,so I am not worried. I hope the Uchiha isn't causing trouble?" she asked him.

"No no, nothing like that at all. In fact, he's become far more talkative with the team, and has opened up about his brother to Naruto and Kiba, both promising to help him become strong enough to confront his brother" Kakashi said, causing Anko to smile. "That's good. Sounds like you have great dynamic between you then." she said. He answered with his classical eye-smile and a nod before he said: " I better go, I need to tell the other senseis about Hokage-samas orders" he said as he shunshin'd away.


	12. Joint Training! Sakura's eye-opener

**HELLO FANFICTION! Holy crap, it's been a year,more or less since I updated my stories,which obviously sucks,BUT! I must say thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed my stories, you guys are awesome! Now while this story is going strong, my other will unfortunately not continue, as it will wither and die, only to rise back from the ashes at a later date. As a bonus for the long delay,this chapter is the longest one to date, freakin' 2921 words! It took a while to write, but I hope you guys will enjoy it! Now,enough of my mindless rambling, let's get ON WITH THE SHOW!**

Chapter 12:

With Kakashi:

Kakashi was standing outside the Forest of Death, waiting for Nathan. While he was waiting, he was reading his usual orange book. "Why the hell are you tormenting yourself, Kakashi?" a voice said. Kakashi looked up to see Nathan coming out of the forest, wiping a bit of sweat from his brows. "Ah, Nathan. Hokage-sama wanted me to gather all the Jonin sensei, including you, Kurenai, Anko, Asuma, Gai and myself to train all our genin to the ground, as he wants a huge display of power from the Chuunin exams this year. Meet me in half an hour at the dango stand" Kakashi said as he shunshin'd to tell the news to the other sensei. Nathan shrugged. "Fair enough. Better get home to tell the teams to train by themselves for a few hours then" he told himself before running home.

With Anko:

Anko was down in the basement, practicing her bass while waiting for Shikamaru to show up. She had just played through a few songs of her own before an idea showed up. Would it be possible to focus her element through an instrument? With that thought in mind, she got to work. She played a few deep notes, focusing on her earth element. When she finished playing, she was slightly disappointed, expecting at least some kind of effect. After quietly sighing to herself, she left the basement to get something to eat. However, when she got up there, she saw through a window that a small ravine had carved itself through half of the backyard. Anko then muttered "Oh crap", knowing that Nathan would not be pleased with this, and he proved her right as he walked in the door a few seconds after. "Anko, what the hell happened here?" he asked quietly, getting a response in the form of Anko blushing a bright red while scratching herself behind her head. He cocked and eyebrow at her. She sighed. "I'm sorry. I had an idea for a new way of using elemental chakra, so I tried focusing my earth chakra through my bass, but did not sense anything; I only saw this now as I just came up from the basement.

This got Nathan thinking. _"If that is what happened with earth chakra through the bass, would it be possible to do the same with the other elements?" _ He thought before shuddering, something that did not go unnoticed by Anko. "What's wrong?" she asked. He looked at her. "Just thought about what would happen with any other element instead of earth" he said, making her eyes go wide. "Holy crap!" she exclaimed, getting a nod from Nathan. At that point, Naruto came up from the basement, having warmed up as usual. "Hey Naruto. You may not need to leave so soon, I saw Kakashi has been running around town being a messenger boy" Anko said, getting a confused look from said blonde. Then he shrugged. "Fair enough, I can wait a couple of hours, to see if his tardiness is still at its peak as when we left. In the meanwhile, I'm going to see Ino-chan" he said before walking up to take a shower. Anko looked back at Nathan, who smirked. "What are you thinking about?" she asked, making him look at her with a "who-me?"- expression on his face. She looked at him with a curious expression, making him sigh as he answered "I was just wondering, that if that is the effects of conducting your earth chakra through your bass, imagine what could happen with the other elements through other instruments?" making Anko go wide-eyed. The results could be enormous! As she thought about this, Nathan took on his black leather coat and dragged Anko with him to meet the other senseis at the dango stand.

Meanwhile, with Naruto and Ino:

The couple was walking down the streets of Konoha, relaxing while they waited to be called by their senseis. Ino was the one to start the conversation. "Hey, Naruto-kun? How did you grow so much? I mean, not that I don't like it, but last time I saw you, you were shorter than you are now" Ino asked, wondering what happened to her boyfriend. Naruto sighed. "Alright, I'll tell you. So, a couple of days ago, I went with Sasuke and Kiba to get them a weapon. We found an old, run-down weapons shop and figured why not? Needless to say, we found our blades. Only thing is, they are sentient, meaning they have somewhat of a soul themselves" he said, seeing Ino's questioning gaze before she mentioned for him to continue. "Anyway, once we touched the swords, we passed out and went into our mindscapes where we met the souls of the swords, who explained to us what carrying them means and what kind of changes we would experience, hence why I look as I do now" he said with a somewhat downcast expression. Ino was quick to speak: "Naruto-kun, even if you look older, I know who you truly are, and you are still the boy I fell in love with" she said as she looked into his eyes. Naruto looked at her hopeful. "You mean that, Ino? I mean, it's not just because how I look?" he asked, to which she blushed a little, but quickly shook her head. "No, it's not, though the look is certainly a bonus" she said with a somewhat hungry look as she looked him over. Before Naruto could respond, Kakashi shunshin'd between the two. "Naruto, you and Ino are to meet the other teams and senseis at training ground 44 in fifteen minutes" he said, to which Naruto smirked. "Lemme guess, the others are there already, aren't they?" he asked, getting a nonchalant nod from Kakashi. Naruto just chuckled as he grabbed Ino and ran off to the training ground.

With the other senseis and teams:

"Man, where the hell is Naruto? It's not like him to miss something like this" Kiba said as he and Sasuke walked down to the training ground after Nathan had visited and told them both. Sasuke shrugged. "I don't know, he's probably explaining to Ino how and why we look like we do now" he said as they saw Nathan approach them. "Hey boys, ready to be re-introduced to your old classmates?" he asked. Sasuke sighed. "Yeah, I guess we are, just wish I knew where Naruto is" he said. Nathan smiled as he answered "You don't have to worry much longer, here he comes now" and pointed behind them. True enough, Naruto was running as fast as he could while Ino was piggybacking on him, straight towards them. As he came closer, he slowed down before coming to a full stop in front of them. "Hey guys" he said and grinned. He then looked at Nathan and asked: "Hey aniki, why are we here?" as he raised an eyebrow. Nathan chuckled before shaking his head. "Now, that would be telling. Don't worry, you'll know soon enough, just go and re-introduce yourselves to your former classmates" he said as he pointed towards the clearing. The three boys shrugged and walked into the clearing. Nathan just chuckled before he remembered something. He turned around, and noticed Ino just standing there with a dazed expression on her face. "Hey Ino, you okay?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. She shook herself and looked at Nathan. "Y-yeah, I'm fine sensei, nothing to worry about" she said with a smile. He smiled at her. "Okay then, let's go save the boys from a banshee scream, shall we?" he asked. Ino couldn't help but giggle at his not-so-subtle insult at Sakura before she nodded and the two walked into the clearing.

As the three boys walked into the clearing, they saw Shikamaru catching up with Chouji, while Shino, Hinata and Sakura gathered behind Kurenai, who was talking to Asuma while Gai and Lee were glancing nervously at Tenten, who glared at them, as if daring them to be as loud and obnoxious as they usually were, while Neji was smiling as he was glad his sensei saw the reason that was Tenten's perfect accuracy and razor sharp blades.

Nathan and Ino followed up, and as Nathan came saw how everyone was talking, he decided to whistle so everyone heard. Unfortunately that earned him an unexpected attack from Kiba. "Dammit Nathan-sensei! Remember to warn me before doing that again!" he said angrily. Nathan scratched his head and grinned embarrassed. "Sorry Kiba, it won't happen again" he said. Kiba just glared at him before saying: "It better not, or Akamaru will bite your nads off", making Nathan sweat bullets and cover his crotch before once again gaining everyone's attention. "Alright people, Hokage-sama has ordered a full gathering of us here to train. The plan is for all of you to enter the upcoming Chuunin exams in a few months' time to show Konoha's strength, as there have been rumors of Konoha not being as strong as usual after the Kyuubi attack. Now, this is not purely for our benefit as it is the village's, since a lot of Daimyo's and other Kages showing up as well, giving Konoha a massive attention spot and boost in missions to increase our income!" he said before he saw Hinata raise a hand. "Yes, Hinata-san?" he said. "A-ano, Nathan-sensei, but who are the three behind you?" she asked. Nathan smirked. "I'm surprised no one asked before, they have certainly gone through a change since becoming Team 7, haven't they?" he asked as the three boys stepped forward. Kurenai, Asuma and Gai's eyes went wide (In Gai's case, wider if that's possible). "You expect us to believe that is Kakashi's students?" Kurenai said. Nathan nodded. "Neji-san, Hinata-san please activate your Byuakugan and check for any signs of use of a henge or anything of the sort" he said. The Hyuuga duo did as they were told and checked the three boys over before deactivating their Byuakugan. Neji was the first to speak. "I found no sorts of henge or seals that caused their transformation, sensei" Hinata nodded "Me neither" she said with a slight blush, unnoticeable by almost everyone. Nathan smiled. "Does that satisfy your curiosity?" he asked Asuma and Kurenai, who nodded dumbly.

Kakashi then took over. "All right, now that that's settled, here's what we're going to do. Since all of us senseis have some form of specialty, we're running you through everything. First off we should split you up into six groups, one for each sensei, including Anko. First group will be Sasuke and Sakura"-insert banshee scream here-"You will start off with taijutsu practice with Gai every day for the next months unless your team is on a mission. The following after that is armed combat with Asuma, Genjutsu with Kurenai, Ninjutsu with me, Kenjutsu with Nathan and interrogation with Anko at the end. Each sensei will pick you up from the previous. Next pair is Kiba and Shino. You will start with me, Naruto and Hinata, you will start with Kurenai, Shikamaru and Tenten, you will start with Nathan, Chouji and Ino, you will start with Asuma, which leaves Neji and Lee, you will start with Interrogation with Anko, and each sensei will accompany you to the next. Any questions?" he asked as he looked over the genin. "No? Excellent, we will follow this procedure for the next three months, understood" he asked, getting a collective "Hai sensei!" from the genin. "This program starts from tomorrow morning; your senseis will pick you up at home in the morning." The senseis and genin all nodded, signaling their understanding. Then Nathan bumped in. "Now, why don't we all pair up in the decided pairs and spar? This is pure practice to get the feel of each other and get used to each other, as we might have to work with other people other than our teams on missions" he said, getting a nod from the senseis as the genin went up to find their partner.

Sasuke went up to Sakura. "Sakura, we need to talk." He said. She looked anticipating at him. "About what, Sasuke-kun?" she asked. He looked down briefly before he spoke, carefully choosing his words. "About you" he said. She went to interrupt him, but he beat her to it. "Before you say anything, let me finish. You need to stop acting like this. I'll be blunt, as you are now, you suck as a kunoichi, you have a lousy attitude to people who don't treat me as I'm royalty, and frankly, I'm surprised the Inuzuka clan has sued you for disturbance of peace" he said. Sakura felt his words as a punch with every sentence at this before she heard him speak again. "-But I know that you can be better than this, and I want to see you become the kunoichi I know you can be." At this she looked stunned at him before she spoke. "What do I need to do?" she asked softly. He smiled slightly at her. "First of all I want you to end your obsession with me. We are 16 years old, and still have a lifetime ahead; romance should not be your top priority. Second, I want you to apologize to Naruto and Nathan. Those two has done nothing but help me open my eyes since we graduated, and I understand why I was placed in a team instead of becoming apprenticed. I was an asshole with a superiority complex until Naruto beat it out of me, and in return he gave me something more important; he gave me friendship and a way to properly rebuild my clan. As I have improved, I know you can too, and maybe you'll be lucky enough to find a summoning scroll that suits you, but don't worry about it, summoning contracts are extremely rare to come by, and more shinobi has risen to the top without one. With these words, I ask you, Sakura; can you help me help you? As long as we're partners, we train each other to grow stronger each day. I can help you find your specialty, but you have to do this for you, not for me or anyone else, do you understand?" he asked.

Sakura looked down in thought for a little while as she processed what he told her. _'He has faith I can be a strong kunoichi, but he's right, I must atone for my past sins'_ she thought to herself. She kept mulling over what he told her for a little while before she looked him in the eyes with a spark that hadn't been there before. "Sasuke" she said before a small pause. "I'm ready. First of all, I am sorry for my attitude against you and will work as hard as possible to be able of standing by your side as a proud kunoichi of Konoha" she said. He smiled at her before saying: "Apologize to the others first, then we can start our training" She nodded and went off to the Namikaze brothers.

With Nathan:

Nathan stood under a tree talking to Kakashi when he saw Sakura approach him. He was surprised when he saw her bow to him and say: "I wish to apologize for disrespecting you at the graduation party, Namikaze-sama. I acted out of line, and wish to repent", making Nathan go wide-eyed before he answered. "Please rise, Sakura-san" he said. She did and looked him in the eyes. Nathan stared into her eyes, making her feel like he was staring into her soul. He spoke again. "You are right, you did act out of line without knowing neither me nor my otouto's past. However, I am only inclined to give you a second chance if you can indulge me in what made you change your mind? Are you truly doing this for yourself? Or is this a trick to impress Sasuke?" he asked, never loosing eye contact with Sakura. Without blinking she said: "this is for me, though it was at Sasuke's behest" confusing Nathan. Before he could reply, she continued. "He told me the truth about me as it is, never once sugarcoating it, and made me realize exactly what a pathetic fangirl I was, and at the same time told me that he had faith I can become a strong and proud kunoichi of Konoha" she finished. Nathan grinned. Trust Sasuke to put everything out in the open so bluntly. He shook his head before smiling at Sakura and answered: "Apology accepted, Sakura-san. I am willing to give you a second chance"- Sakura looked hopeful here-"if you can prove to me that you are worthy of being called a kunoichi of Konoha and don't slack off during training, and if I'm impressed, I might help you with training myself" he finished with a smirk as he saw Sakura's eyes intensify and she bowed to him once more. "I will do my best, Nathan-sensei!" she said before she grinned sheepishly at him, making him quirk an eyebrow. "Anything else, Sakura-san?" he asked. She poked her fingers together slightly while she asked: "Do you know where to find your brother? I wish to apologize to him as well" Nathan looked at her before he nodded. "I need to talk to him anyway. Follow me, he's in a clearing not too far away from here" he said as he walked away. Sakura hesitated for a moment before she ran after him.


End file.
